


Destiny's moments

by MaryFangirl



Series: Moments [3]
Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Introspection, Psychological Drama, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 62,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: [Sequel di 'Little moments' e 'Tender moments'].Dopo che Ryo ha finalmente deciso di dichiararsi, in seguito al dramma che ha sconvolto la vita di Kaori...Dopo che i loro amici hanno superato le difficoltà che tale dramma ha portato...Dopo che finalmente, finalmente City Hunter è diventato una coppia a tutti gli effetti...Ancora una volta, le vite di tutti vengono sconvolte dalla scomparsa di Kaori Makimura.





	1. Per dimenticare il dolore

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Destiny's moments](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/494977) by http://hojofancity.free.fr/Auteurs.php?v=2&a=1634. 



> Nota della traduttrice: Terza e ultima parte della saga 'Moments'. Quella precedente si è conclusa con un evento inaspettato: dopo che finalmente Ryo e Kaori si sono messi insieme, lei all'improvviso se ne va. Qual è il motivo? Ovviamente, dovete leggere per scoprirlo. Avviso che la storia è molto, molto introspettiva, con lunghe parti che analizzano i pensieri non solo dei protagonisti ma anche di tanti altri personaggi, anche i più secondari...è stata una fatica tradurre questa storia in cui parecchi momenti sono privi di dialogo e si concentrano unicamente sulle riflessioni dei personaggi. Non dico oltre per non influenzarvi, spero che vi piaccia e che la mia traduzione non risulti eccessivamente pesante. Consigli e suggerimenti costruttivi sono sempre accetti. Ultimissimo appunto, anche se forse inutile, leggere Little Moments e Tender Moments prima di approcciarsi alla lettura di questa storia è condizione indispensabile per poter capire la vicenda. Buona lettura!

Sdraiato sul divano del salotto, guardava il soffitto senza vederlo per davvero. Le domande che si susseguivano nella sua testa, non trovavano alcuna risposta. Per quanto tempo era l'unico occupante di quell'appartamento? Per quanto tempo era steso così? Ore? Giorni? Oppure erano settimane? Lui non lo sapeva...tutto quello che sapeva era che era da solo, realmente, totalmente solo stavolta, e non sapeva nemmeno il perché...  
Qualche mese prima era solo in quella stanza, ma almeno in quel momento conosceva la ragione, ed era riuscito a convincersi che sarebbe tornata, ma questa volta non poteva farlo...  
All'epoca, aveva la sua preda da cacciare per passare il tempo, dei colpevoli da ritenere responsabili, ma stavolta, non aveva nessuno che potesse assumere per lui il ruolo di capro espiatorio...nessuno tranne lei...ma non poteva nemmeno odiarla per avergli fatto ciò...o era lui il responsabile?  
L'aveva fatta soffrire così tanto prima di confessarle i suoi sentimenti, forse era il suo modo di ripagarlo con la stessa moneta, dopotutto...  
Ryo scosse la testa, no, Kaori Makimura non era il tipo che teneva rancore, non aveva un fondo di cattiveria come lui, non era in grado di ferire qualcuno, solo per il gusto di farlo soffrire...No, Kaori Makimura non era abbastanza malvagia per quello. Lui, d'altra parte, su quel punto era tutta un'altra storia.  
Ma ciò non significava che non l'avesse lasciato, abbandonato in quella che avrebbe dovuto essere la loro casa, solo per il gusto di ferirlo...se non l'aveva fatto per vendetta...era colpa sua? Aveva fatto qualcosa che l'aveva spinta ad andarsene?  
Non lo sapeva...ancora una volta nella sua vita, non sapeva nulla, e ogni volta che gli era successo, riguardava sempre la sua partner, in un modo o nell'altro. La sua ex partner? Era ancora la sua compagna o no? Non gli aveva detto niente, spiegato niente, nulla...  
Gli aveva semplicemente detto che se ne stava andando, aveva persino scelto con cura il momento, aspettando che lui fosse sotto la doccia per dirgli che lo stava lasciando, e lo aveva fatto subito...non era riuscito ad afferrarla, né a trattenerla o a chiedere spiegazioni o una semplice ragione...  
E per la prima volta nella sua vita, non riusciva a capire il ragionamento della sua partner...non riusciva a capire cos'avesse fatto per spingerla a lasciarlo in quel modo, senza dirgli nulla.  
Ma dentro di sé, stava cercando un particolare, un gesto che avrebbe potuto mostrargli da un momento all'altro che lei si stava preparando a lasciarlo, ma non trovò nulla, non un solo indizio...cercava e non trovava una sola cosa che avrebbe potuto fare o dire per portare la sua amante lontana da lui...  
Ma se Kaori l'aveva lasciato, non poteva essere che colpa sua...ma ancora non sapeva cos'aveva potuto fare...  
E pensare che una mattina di due giorni prima, aveva finalmente deciso di chiederle...no...lo sweeper scosse la testa prima di inghiottire un sorso di whisky direttamente dal collo della bottiglia che teneva in mano. Non doveva pensare a cos'aveva voluto fare...se ci ripensava, non sapendo dove lei fosse, non sapendo se lei sarebbe tornata da lui un giorno o l'altro, allora sarebbe diventato realmente pazzo stavolta...  
Se ci ripensava ora, nello stato in cui sapeva di trovarsi al momento, sarebbe stato in grado di recuperare la sua Magnum che riposava nella fondina, collocata sul pavimento del salotto, e spararsi in testa prima ancora di rifletterci due volte. Quindi era meglio non pensarci in quello stato. Più tardi, quando fosse tornato sobrio o meglio, più tardi, se lei fosse tornata da lui...allora sì, si sarebbe permesso di ripensarci.  
E poi, se lo avesse fatto davvero, di usare la sua Python contro se stesso, Kaori si sarebbe necessariamente sentita responsabile del suo gesto. Ma d'altra parte, la sua vita era sempre stata così marcia...  
Lo sweeper lasciò lo sguardo sul pavimento prima di sorridere e bere di nuovo...no, non l'avrebbe fatto...era codardo, ma non così tanto...o forse lo era fin troppo? L'alcool stava cominciando a montargli in testa, apparentemente...tanto meglio, l'alcool ammorbidiva i suoi modi di fare. Scoppiò a ridere mentre si rendeva conto della sua stessa stupidità. Non era l'alcool, ma la musica...anche se...beh, dipendeva dalle persone, per alcuni l'alcool era più probabile che li rendesse più violenti del solito...era già ubriaco? Il pensiero gli passò nella mente, ma fece spallucce prima di servirsi un altro drink. Non che il fatto di essere ubriaco fosse importante o meno, nessuno era lì per preoccuparsi delle sue condizioni, quindi bisognava approfittarne. Inoltre, si diceva che l'alcool andasse bene per le pene di cuore, no? O era un'altra espressione che aveva distorto nella sua mente nebbiosa? Beh, che importava? Aveva il diritto di ubriacarsi se gli dava piacere, dopotutto. Le circostanze erano attenuanti, come si diceva.  
Ryo Saeba tentava di ricordare, ma non gli veniva in mente un momento della sua vita in cui aveva avuto bisogno di così tanto alcool per alleviare le sue sofferenze...non aveva mai bevuto fino a quel punto...mai aveva sofferto così tanto, fino a quel punto. Durante la sua vita, in molte occasioni, aveva avuto diverse ragioni per soffrire, ma stavolta ciò che Kaori gli aveva inflitto superava di gran lunga ogni record, mai avrebbe pensato che fosse possibile...eppure, senza volersi compatire, aveva vissuto momenti difficili nella sua vita...  
Ma nello stesso tempo, pochi mesi prima, si diceva la stessa cosa mentre la sua partner era in coma...dannata Kaori! Chi avrebbe potuto dire che lei era in grado di farlo soffrire più della guerra? Più di quando era in preda alla Polvere degli Angeli, vedendo se stesso mentre massacrava quegli uomini, incapace di controllare il proprio corpo? Più del dolore che aveva dovuto sopportare dal Doc durante la disintossicazione? Davvero, doveva farle tanto di cappello per quello!  
Il dolore che lei gli stava dando in quel momento, non era sicuro che qualcos'altro potesse eguagliarlo un giorno...era persino riusciva a sorpassare il dolore che aveva sentito nel perdere suo fratello...lo considerava tale, ma in effetti era fratello di lei. Scoppiò di nuovo a ridere, non aveva più senso nemmeno per se stesso...per fortuna lei non c'era. Non sarebbe stato in grado di conversare con lei in quello stato...suo fratello, che lui considerava come proprio. Poteva essere più chiaro di così? Beh, cosa poteva fare? Qual era il punto? Oh, sì...Kaori era riuscita dove tutti avevano fallito prima di lei, facendolo soffrire più di ogni altro, più di ogni altra cosa. Lo sweeper sollevò la bottiglia di whisky che teneva in mano e si divertì a far riflettere le luci della città attraverso la finestra sul vetro ambrato della bottiglia. Fissò per un lungo momento la miriade di colori riflessi sul soffitto attraverso la bottiglia. Da quanto era sdraiato su quel divano?  
"Alla tua salute, Sugar!"  
Inclinò la bottiglia verso di sé per bere un altro sorso, prima di scuoterla...ovvio, era necessario che la sua ultima bottiglia di whisky fosse vuota...non poteva nemmeno bere...non riusciva a essere arrabbiato con lei, non riusciva a capirla, non riusciva a vendicarsi con un'altra donna, e ora non riusciva più nemmeno a bere una sola goccia di alcool...La rabbia lo colse e con un gesto improvviso gettò la bottiglia contro il muro prima di scoppiare a ridere al rumore che risuonò nella stanza...  
Apparentemente, non era nemmeno più capace di mirare correttamente, voleva lanciarla contro il muro, ma era atterrata contro la finestra accanto. Lo sweeper rise quasi istericamente senza riuscire a fermarsi. Ad ogni modo, la stanza aveva bisogno di essere arieggiata, e in quel modo almeno la finestra era aperta...  
Realizzando che nonostante le risate, lacrime amare avevano cominciato a scorrergli lungo le guance senza che se ne rendesse conto, si passò l'avambraccio sugli occhi, volendo asciugare il flusso o nasconderlo per sé, non lo sapeva davvero...  
Era davvero ignaro al momento, non aveva risposta alle molte domande che segnavano la sua vita.  
"Io ti odio, Sugar"  
Non era che un mormorio, un soffio che regnò nella stanza abbandonata. Ma sapeva che voleva convincere se stesso, era incapace di odiarla. Dio, quanto avrebbe voluto odiarla! Avrebbe voluto essere in grado di farlo...odiare quella donna...quella donna che aveva imparato ad amare...quella donna che era entrata nella sua vita, nella sua pelle, nel suo cuore e nella sua anima...quella donna che era l'unica con la quale avesse mai 'fatto l'amore'...quella donna che l'aveva abbandonato quando lui aveva abbassato le armi per confessarle i suoi sentimenti...quella donna...la sua donna...  
Ma più sperava di riuscire a odiarla, più si diceva che doveva essere responsabile in qualche modo per la sua partenza...e pregava il cielo perché, un'altra volta, trovasse abbastanza clemenza perché lei lo perdonasse e tornasse da lui...perdonarlo per cosa? Non lo sapeva...ma lei doveva tornare...non sarebbe stato in grado di resistere a lungo così, senza di lei a fermarlo dalle sue cazzate, senza che lei lo tenesse in vita e acceso.  
Se solamente avesse potuto sapere, capire cos'aveva potuto fare per farla andare via...la vita era veramente ironica a guardarla da vicino, per anni aveva voluto che se ne andasse, aveva voluto sbarazzarsi di lei, e lei era rimasta piantata lì. E ora che aveva scelto di tenerla vicino a sé, se n'era andata senza una parola di spiegazione? Eppure gliel'aveva detto...gliel'aveva fatto capire, la prima volta che l'aveva baciata in quella maledetta stanza d'ospedale quando si era svegliata...sembrava essere passata un'eternità, e non erano trascorsi nemmeno quattro mesi. Eppure...erano già quattro mesi? Non sapeva da quanto tempo la sua compagna lo avesse lasciato, sicuramente da diversi giorni, la stanza puzzava di tabacco e alcool...si ricordava vagamente di aver sentito Mick in un istante, non molto tempo prima, ma non gli era importato, troppo ubriaco per reagire. Che bello che era, lo sweeper numero 1 del Giappone e dell'intero ambiente! Se uno dei suoi nemici fosse giunto in quel momento, non avrebbe venduto cara la pelle. Ma lo sapeva, non gli importava affatto, era anche colpa della sua partner...  
Beh, l'aveva baciata per la prima volta circa quattro mesi prima...Kaori lo aveva lasciato la mattina del 4 novembre, non importava che giorno fosse attualmente, sapeva che se n'era andata quella mattina perché ricordava perfettamente la festa che aveva avuto luogo il giorno prima, per il Festival della Cultura...la prima volta che l'aveva baciata, era il 13 luglio, quindi sarebbero stati quattro mesi buoni...doveva continuare a contare, anche se lei non era con lui? Come poteva saperlo? Era la prima volta che aveva una vera relazione con una donna, non di quelle che duravano solo una notte...ancora una volta, si era confuso nella sua mente a causa dei vapori nebbiosi dell'alcool. Se avesse acceso una sigaretta, avrebbe preso fuoco? Nonostante le lacrime, sorrise ai pensieri che potevano attraversare la sua testa quando era ubriaco. Ma allo stesso tempo, era così ebbro che non si sarebbe sorpreso, ma non ce l'aveva neanche, una sigaretta. Tutto sommato, Kaori era riuscita finalmente a portargli via tutto, in fondo.  
Che cosa aveva fatto, infine? Era stato troppo frettoloso? Troppo veloce? L'aveva spaventata? L'aveva soffocata? Era incapace di scoprirlo. Dalla fine del coma di Kaori, l'8 luglio, fino alla mattina del 4 novembre, aveva vissuto un sogno ad occhi aperti. Ma la sua vita era davvero maledetta perché centoundici giorni dopo aver fatto l'amore per la prima volta, lei lo lasciava senza dargli alcuna spiegazione, senza dargli il tempo di capire, senza nemmeno dirgli dove se ne andava...  
Mentre il giorno prima, di nuovo, gli si era offerta completamente...era logico? Se ce l'aveva con lui per qualche motivo, si sarebbe donata a lui in quel modo? O forse quello era l'addio di Kaori...forse per l'ultima volta, aveva voluto mantenere un ricordo felice e amorevole di lui...ma se era così, significava che lei non si aspettava di tornare e a questo Ryo non voleva credere...non poteva crederci...quella reazione non era da Kaori Makimura. Quella partenza, in quel modo, non era da Kaori Makimura...  
Con quale diritto lei gli infliggeva tutto ciò? Se lui l'avesse tradita, o se l'avesse trattata nello stesso modo in cui aveva fatto negli anni precedenti, avrebbe capito la sua decisione di lasciarlo così...ma negli ultimi mesi, tutto ciò che aveva fatto era stato amare quella donna. Allora perché? Non era stato abbastanza? Non era riuscito a mostrarle quanto fosse indispensabile per lui? Non era riuscito a mostrarle a che punto lei era sotto la sua pelle? O lei era rimasta delusa da lui? Dal suo amore? Dalla loro relazione? Non lo sapeva! Non ne aveva idea! E lo uccideva l'ipotesi che, forse, per lei, il suo amore non era quello che aveva sperato, atteso...lo uccideva dirsi che, forse, lei aveva finalmente capito che il suo amore non era semplicemente sufficiente...quando lui l'amava con tutto il suo essere...ma, certo, l'aveva sempre saputo...aveva sempre saputo che Kaori Makimura era troppo per lui.  
Ma perché mostrargli il paradiso, per poi mandarlo subito all'inferno? Perché gli aveva dato accesso a quelle labbra, a quel corpo? Se poi gli aveva portato via tutto quasi immediatamente? Non aveva avuto abbastanza tempo per assaporarla come voleva, per amarla quanto davvero valeva. Aveva ancora bisogno di tempo per mostrarle come l'amava! A dover arrivare a quel punto, avrebbe preferito non avere mai accesso all'amore di quella donna. Almeno non avrebbe dovuto rivelare il suo cuore, avrebbe potuto continuare a comportarsi come se...come se non fosse stato debole, come se non avesse avuto una briciola di sentimento in sé, come se lui non l'avesse amata.  
"Ti odio per avermi portato ad amarti, Sugar".


	2. Per un suo solo sguardo

Quando si alzò quella mattina, ancora una volta ebbe quella brutta sensazione che lo martellava. Ancora una volta, cercava di capire perché lo lacerasse in quel modo, ma era incapace di saperlo...negli ultimi giorni, non ci aveva ripensato. Dato che Kazue aveva avuto tre giorni liberi il 4, 5 e 6 di novembre, aveva passato la maggior parte del tempo a occuparsi della sua bella. Quindi, non aveva davvero prestato attenzione al presentimento, ma quella mattina, quando si alzò, era ben presente. Forse perché sapeva di non poter abbracciare la sua cara e tenera compagna prima di accompagnarla dal Doc? O era un altro presentimento, diverso da quello di qualche giorno prima? Doveva ammettere che l'impressione che aveva avuto per alcuni giorni ora era diversa, ma non riusciva ancora a comprendere ciò che lo preoccupava.  
Il giorno prima, la sua adorata infermiera aveva approfittato del giorno di riposo per andare a fare compere, abbandonandolo tristemente nell'appartamento, quindi era andato a vedere se Ryo volesse uscire con lui. Dopotutto, era passato un po' di tempo da quando avevano trascorso una serata tra uomini, soli, entrambi senza le rispettive deliziose metà che impedissero loro di far vagare gli occhi sulle meraviglie del mondo...il semplice fatto di pensare alle loro vecchie notti gli aveva fatto venire l'acquolina in bocca, ma ancora una volta aveva trovato una porta chiusa. Non era la prima volta che succedeva e l'americano pensava che potesse essere anche colpa sua. Da quando erano diventati una coppia, i City Hunter avevano finalmente imparato a chiudere a chiave la porta del loro appartamento...forse se non li avesse infastiditi all'inizio, non sarebbe andata così...ma era stato più forte di lui...sapendo che il suo migliore amico poteva in qualsiasi momento della giornata incollarsi all'adorabile corpo della sua amata Kaori...quel pervertito...non aveva potuto trattenersi, non appena la sua compagna gli voltava le spalle, andava a importunarli...e, se poteva, coglieva la minima occasione per vedere il corpo nudo del suo primo amore. Aveva rischiato diverse occasioni per affrontare i martelloni...ma lo sweeper numero 1 del Giappone aveva capito velocemente il suo fine. E non solo aveva imparato a chiudere a chiave la porta dell'appartamento, ma aveva anche serrato i numerosi accessi e gli altri percorsi nascosti della loro residenza...  
Ancora una volta, dunque, aveva trovato la porta chiusa, aveva chiamato ma nessuno gli aveva risposto, così si era voltato, annichilito all'idea di una notte di dissolutezza di fronte a sé. Per rifarsi, e per passare il tempo, aveva deciso di andare a fare una passeggiata al caffè dei mercenari, infastidire un po' Umi se non poteva divertirsi con Ryo...  
Arrivato al Cat's Eye, aveva deciso di parlare del suo presentimento al gigante che faceva il caffè, ma quello gli disse che non avvertiva niente del genere, quindi chiuse l'argomento dicendo che sicuramente era una cosa sua...eppure, quel presentimento era sempre lì...ma in generale, Umibozu era quello che aveva la tendenza a sentire le cose in anticipo, quindi Mick si era detto che probabilmente era solo un'idea che gli passava per la testa, dato che per il gigante non era lo stesso.  
Ma nonostante tutto, anche se aveva cercato di convincersi che era infondato, che era una sua idea, non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa che qualcosa stesse succedendo, ed era convinto che l'esito non gli sarebbe piaciuto...  
Negli ultimi tre giorni, con la presenza di Kazue, aveva potuto comportarsi come se nulla fosse, ma non quella mattina. Non riusciva a dirsi che erano solo sue idee, soprattutto quando sapeva che nel suo cuore tali presagi li avvertiva solo quando si trattava di altre due persone al di fuori di se stesso: il suo migliore amico e il suo primo amore...dentro di sé sapeva che ciò che temeva riguardava necessariamente una di queste due persone, perché non sentiva una minaccia su di sé. Ma più ci pensava, meno riusciva a capire ciò che lo preoccupava tanto...  
Aspettando che la sua compagna terminasse di fare la doccia per accompagnarla in clinica, Mick Angel si alzò dal divano su cui si era installato. Passò pensieroso davanti alla finestra del salotto che dava sulla strada tra il suo edificio e quello nell'appartamento della coppia che ora City Hunter formava. Una tazza di caffè in mano, si appoggiò alla finestra e lasciò vagare gli occhi lungo la strada, dove a quell'ora non passava un'anima. Portandosi la tazza alle labbra, si accigliò. Cercando di trovare un indizio che gli avrebbe spiegato perché si sentiva così, ma nulla giunse a chiarirgli le idee su quel punto...  
Perso nei suoi pensieri, non vide nemmeno la sua compagna uscire dalla doccia, completamente vestita per la sua giornata. Non la sentì quando gli chiese se c'era del caffè per lei, né la sentì sospirare, divertita, per la sua mancanza di reazione...  
Quel dettaglio lo innervosiva da troppo tempo, ormai, e più tempo passava, più aveva paura che avrebbe compreso troppo tardi. Il suo istinto aveva fallito solo una volta nella sua vita, pochi mesi prima, quando Kaori Makimura era scomparsa...ma solo perché lei era diventata davvero professionale nel tempo, e aveva fatto in modo che lui non prevedesse nulla in quel momento...ma questa volta, anche se Falcon gli aveva detto che sicuramente erano sue idee, non riusciva a mettere a tacere l'istinto...se solo avesse potuto essere più chiaro e fargli comprendere ciò che lo preoccupava. Ma no...non gli veniva in mente nulla...  
"Hai almeno preso la posta?"  
"..."  
"Mick?"  
La giovane donna alzò le braccia al cielo scuotendo la testa di fronte alla sua mancanza di reazione. Poi andò alla porta d'ingresso per vedere se c'era della posta. Erano passati tre giorni da quando avevano controllato...né lei né Mick ci avevano pensato la sera prima, e prima ancora erano stati troppo occupati a godersi il loro tempo insieme per dare un'occhiata. Borbottando per l'incapacità dell'uomo di rendersi utile nelle piccole cose della vita di tutti i giorni, l'infermiera scese lentamente le scale che conducevano all'atrio del loro edificio, dove c'erano le cassette delle lettere degli abitanti...  
Qualcosa stava ferendo il suo amante. Non le aveva detto niente, ma aveva notato che da diverse settimane qualcosa gli annebbiava la mente. E da alcuni giorni, era anche peggio. Aveva voluto approfittare di quelle vacanze estemporanee che il Doc le aveva offerto, chiudendo la clinica in seguito al Festival della Cultura, per schiarirgli le idee e ci era riuscita al di là delle sue iniziali aspettative...per tre giorni, lui aveva pensato solo a lei...ma quella mattina, subito al risveglio, aveva capito che i suoi pensieri oscuri erano tornati...  
Ma Mick non voleva dirle nulla...no, non era nemmeno quello, le aveva detto...le aveva detto di non poterle dire nulla. Non perché riguardasse un caso, o perché non lo volesse, ma piuttosto perché lui stesso non sapeva perché si sentisse così...  
Quindi lei non fece alcuna domanda, lasciandolo pensare da sé. Aveva imparato a conoscerlo, nel tempo...magari non era allo stesso livello di Miki o Kaori, ma almeno sapeva quando era meglio non fare domande sulle intuizioni del suo caro e tenero sweeper. Era meglio stare zitta piuttosto che spingere il suo compagno nelle sue recenti trincee, dato che nemmeno lui capiva...ma sapeva che se Mick aveva avuto una di queste famose intuizioni, non era di buon auspicio. Sospirando, la giovane donna aprì la loro casella della posta. Grugnì di frustrazione quando l'aprì e quella, a causa del peso, fece riversare tutte le lettere a terra. La donna sospirò di nuovo, accovacciandosi per raccoglierle, la maggior parte erano solo fatture. Ma quando la sua mano si chiuse su una sottile busta di carta bianca, si accigliò, girandola in mano prima di alzarsi...la missiva era indirizzata a Mick Angel...ma non era quel dettaglio a turbarla...  
No, ciò che la turbava era che conosceva quella scrittura femminile...ciò che la turbava era quello che era scritto sotto il nome di Mick, con mano femminile...senza nemmeno rendersene conto, lasciò cadere tutte le altre buste, tenendo quella che era certa fosse stata scritta dalla mano di Kaori Makimura. Senza neanche rendersene conto, prima che la sua mente analizzasse i suoi gesti, cominciò a correre di sopra nel suo appartamento, con la lettera in mano, per darla al suo destinatario.

Appoggiato alla finestra, i suoi occhi blu ancora persi per la strada, l'americano stava ancora cercando di capire. Era sicuro di poterlo fare se solo avesse trovato un indizio. Sapeva che la sua intuizione riguardava la coppia formata da City Hunter ma non riusciva a individuare ciò che lo preoccupava. Perché si sentiva così mentre quella stessa coppia si trovava su una piccola nuvola da mesi? La nuova relazione tra i suoi due migliori amici lo metteva a disagio? Se era così, significava che nutriva ancora più che teneri sentimenti nei confronti della giovane donna, e non se n'era accorto per così tanto tempo? Il biondo scosse la testa pensieroso, no, non si sentiva geloso, oramai il suo cuore apparteneva a Kazue. E se fosse stato così, avrebbe sentito tali oscuri pensieri fin dall'inizio, non mesi dopo...No, era da un paio di mesi...da due o tre mesi, non di più, ma tale durata spiegava anche a che punto fosse irritato poiché non capiva se stesso.  
Se ci pensava, era perché poteva dire quasi esattamente quando erano comparse le brutte sensazioni? Era stato alla fine di un caso, Kaori era stata rapita di nuovo e aveva passato due giorni nella clinica di Doc a seguito dei colpi che il suo rapitore le aveva inflitto per tenerla a bada quando lei voleva difendersi. Ne era uscita con qualche livido e due costole rotte...sì, risaliva a quel momento. Allora aveva pensato che fosse dovuto al contraccolpo della paura di non trovarla in tempo o di trovarla nello stesso stato dell'ultima volta in cui era scomparsa...ma il presentimento non era svanito nel tempo, al contrario, era cresciuto...  
Eppure la giovane donna si era ripresa rapidamente dal rapimento, come al solito, soprattutto con l'aiuto di Ryo che si prendeva cura di lei.  
L'americano aveva infine messo da parte l'intuizione vedendo che la loro vita riprendeva il normale corso...c'era solo quell'intuizione...  
Tutto sembrava normale, perfino meglio del normale, le loro vite sembravano perfette. Kaori aveva recuperato la sua gioia di vivere, Ryo era un uomo nuovo, Miki e Falcon avevano superato il loro problema di coppia, lui e Kazue stavano perfettamente bene...allora perché era così preoccupato da quel famoso rapimento? Tuttavia, se ci pensava più a fondo, poteva ricordare alcune cose specifiche che lo avevano turbato: gli sguardi che a volte Kaori rivolgeva sul suo amante. Sguardi tristi, come se lo stesse vedendo per l'ultima volta nella sua vita. Sguardi supplichevoli, come se gli stesse chiedendo perdono...ma perché? E se non era la sua immaginazione, perché era il solo ad essersene accorto? I suoi occhi blu si turbarono e le sue sopracciglia si aggrottarono...no, non era l'unico ad essersene accorto...era l'unico a conoscere quegli sguardi. Li aveva riconosciuti, ma non completamente, perché la sweeper aveva già guardato lui in quel modo in un'occasione, ma ancora non ne capiva il senso. In quel momento, non aveva capito per cosa quegli occhi chiedessero perdono. Non riusciva a capirlo perché, in quel momento, la giovane donna si stava scusando per qualcosa che non aveva ancora fatto, ma che avrebbe fatto. E ora, più i suoi pensieri avanzavano, più aveva paura di capire da dove provenissero le brutte sensazioni. Ma allo stesso tempo, non riusciva a capire con precisione, non aveva senso...doveva sicuramente sbagliarsi perché non c'era motivo perché lei agisse come aveva già fatto...ma d'altro canto, più ci pensava, più si diceva che la prima volta che aveva visto quello sguardo sul suo primo amore, non lo aveva capito perché non ne conosceva le ragioni...ancora una volta gli era sfuggito qualcosa che aveva sotto il naso fin dall'inizio?  
L'unica volta in cui aveva visto un tale sguardo sul viso della metà femminile di City Hunter era quando lei lo aveva guardato dritto negli occhi per dirgli che doveva lavorare all'esterno con la sua amica Eriko il giorno seguente e che lui non doveva preoccuparsi se non l'avesse vista...la prima volta che aveva visto quegli occhi, la prima volta che si era chiesto cosa volessero dire, era stato sei mesi prima, quando Kaori Makimura gli aveva mentito consapevolmente per la prima volta in vita sua. Quando aveva scelto di uscire da sola per aiutare la sua migliore amica, lasciandolo in disparte, lo aveva guardato nello stesso modo in cui guardava Ryo. Dal suo ultimo rapimento, due mesi prima, gli occhi che a volte lei posava su di lui senza dire una parola, sembravano scusarsi perché non gli diceva ciò che stava per fare...ma perché? Perché guardava il suo compagno in quel modo ora?  
Perso nel processo dei suoi pensieri, Mick Angel sobbalzò violentemente quando un suono esplosivo gli arrivò alle orecchie. La tazza di caffè freddo che teneva ancora in mano gli sfuggì e si schiantò a terra, scoppiando per la violenza dell'impatto e mandando goccioline di liquido nero sui suoi pantaloni color crema. Eppure non vi prestò alcuna attenzione. Tutto ciò che poteva vedere in quel momento era ciò che gli aveva fatto mollare la presa, cioè la finestra spalancata che dava sull'appartamento di City Hunter. Una finestra che era appena andata in frantumi. Senza neanche pensarci, l'americano prese la pistola sul tavolo a piedistallo accanto alla porta dell'appartamento e corse per le scale per raggiungere l'uscita al piano terra. Quasi fece ribaltare Kazue nel suo slancio, ma non vi prestò attenzione, non si prese nemmeno il tempo per assicurarsi che stesse bene prima di proseguire.  
"Mick! Dove stai andando?"  
Ma non le rispose, come aveva fatto qualche minuto prima. La giovane donna guardò la lettera che teneva in mano e, vedendo che il suo compagno si dirigeva verso l'appartamento di City Hunter a tutta velocità, lo inseguì di corsa, torcendo la mano intorno alla lettera che conteneva un'unica frase, destinata a Mick Angel. Una lettera che era sicura fosse stata scritta dalla mano di Kaori Makimura. Una lettera dal retrogusto amare, dalla fragranza di addio.

'Questa volta, è il mio turno di chiedertelo come un favore: prenditi cura di lui per me.  
Sugar Boy'.


	3. Per sostenere un amico

Appoggiato al muro, di fronte alla porta di quella stanza, era da più di un'ora che faceva la guardia. Non che la persona che si trovava in quella stanza, dietro quella porta, fosse sotto sorveglianza o protezione, ma era meglio non lasciarlo solo, lo avevano capito tutti. Chi sapeva cos'avrebbe potuto fare se nessuno era lì a dirgli di smetterla? Oh, certo, lui non ascoltava, ma almeno avrebbero potuto recuperare i pezzi prima che lui si spingesse troppo oltre nella sua autodistruzione. Quindi era passata più di un'ora da quando era lì, in attesa...di cosa? In realtà non lo sapeva affatto...immobile nel corridoio, approfittò del momento per analizzare ogni dettaglio che di ciò che accadeva intorno a lui, ogni cosa che gli passava sotto il naso, senza che lui se ne rendesse conto. Ma tutto ciò non rispondeva alla sua domanda principale...comprendendo che non sarebbe arrivato da nessuna parte rimanendo così, Falcon alla fine decise di tornare nel salotto dell'appartamento di City Hunter, dove gli altri membri della banda tentavano di riparare il danno che il proprietario del luogo stesso aveva causato.  
Non c'erano dubbi, la finestra era da cambiare un'altra volta. Ma il gigante se ne sarebbe occupato personalmente una volta terminate le pulizie di quel posto. Dopotutto, era noto ai venditori di armi da fuoco, ed era davvero il momento di mettere in sicurezza quell'appartamento. Si chiese anche perché non fosse stato fatto molto prima...era strano che Ryo non avesse mai adottato quella sicurezza supplementare per proteggere la sua compagna, ma allo stesso tempo ciò gli doveva dare l'opportunità di attraversare ogni stanza, la sera per controllare che tutto fosse in ordine, compresa la stanza di Kaori. Nonostante il punto di svolta che la situazione aveva appena preso, il gigante iniziò ad arrossire pensando a Ryo che passava ogni notte nella stanza della ragazza, per verificare che tutto fosse sicuro. Prima, ad ogni modo...prima di rendersi conto che l'avrebbe protetta in modo più efficace tenendola sotto stretta sorveglianza, 24 ore al giorno, 7 giorni alla settimana...  
E parlare di stretta sorveglianza fra loro due, significava che lui le teneva le mani addosso in ogni momento della giornata. Al pensiero, il suo viso divenne ancora più rosso.  
Arrivato in salotto, avrebbe quasi sorriso...se la situazione fosse stata diversa, si sarebbe permesso di rimettere le persone presenti al loro posto. Dopotutto, quante volte quelle stesse persone lo prendevano in giro al bar, vedendolo con il suo grembiule e lo strofinaccio in mano? Sì, ma, la situazione non era quella adatta...il suo amico americano era impegnato a ripulire i bordi della finestra dai pezzi di vetro che vi erano rimasti, mentre l'infermiera era presa a raccogliere le bottiglie di liquore che erano sparpagliate nel soggiorno dello sweeper numero 1 del Giappone...prima di ciò, lei aveva svuotato innumerevoli posacenere, ognuno dei quali pieno di mozziconi, servendosi di grandi sacchi di plastica per la spazzatura. Ma nonostante la finestra spalancata, poiché rotta, l'odore acre del tabacco rimaneva impregnato nelle pareti della stanza. Così diverso dal profumo che di solito si respirava in quel luogo.  
Quando era arrivato per la prima volta in quella giornata, per un attimo si era chiesto se si trovava nell'appartamento giusto, ma City Hunter era il solo ad abitare quell'edificio, era difficile che avesse scambiato porta, anche se non poteva fidarsi della sua vista. E poi, aveva fatto così spesso la strada che portava a quella porta, quali erano le possibilità che potesse perdersi? Quel luogo sembrava un campo di battaglia, i mobili rovesciati, schegge di vetro in tutta la stanza, e la seconda impressione che aveva avuto era che l'appartamento fosse stato assalito. Soprattutto trovando la fondina di Ryo sul pavimento accanto al divano e la sua Magnum ugualmente per terra, ma accanto all'ingresso. Ed era davvero preoccupato per la presenza di Mick e di Doc, che era seduto sul divano, mentre Kazue stava accanto a loro. Per un attimo ebbe paura ad avvicinarsi. Ma si riprese rapidamente, non era uomo da piegarsi di fronte alle avversità e i suoi sensi esasperati non potevano ingannarlo. Non sentiva odore di sangue, nessuna aura minacciosa, e i presenti non sembravano essere in preda al panico, anche se erano preoccupati.  
Facendo qualche passo nella stanza, fu subito consapevole della scena che lo circondava, e questo gli causò più domande di quando aveva oltrepassato la soglia, ma cole al solito non disse nulla, si limitò ad osservare, a suo modo, e a capire...  
La presenza dello sweeper numero 1 del Giappone, totalmente ubriaco, lo fece pensare ancora di più. Ryo amava bere, questo era certo, ma mai al punto di dover ricorrere ad assistenza medica, mai al punto di perdere le sue facoltà e i suoi sensi. Ma prima ancora di farsi altre domande su cos'era potuto capitare per farlo ubriacare al punto da far preoccupare gli amici, comprese. Perché Ryo Saeba amava bere, ma non così presto, no, quello era uno dei piccoli piaceri della vita che riservava alle sue notti di Kabukicho. Ma soprattutto, era lo stato in cui si trovava quando il gigante era entrato nell'appartamento, non si sarebbe mai lasciato andare così se la sua compagna fosse stata nei paraggi.  
E tale auto-riflessione aveva risposto a tutte le domande sullo stato dell'appartamento e dell'uomo, dando origine a dozzine di altre...la persona principale, dov'era Kaori? Era da tre giorni che non la vedeva al bar, dalla serata che avevano trascorso tutti insieme...era possibile che in due giorni Ryo avesse ridotto l'appartamento in quello stato? Sì, a quanto pareva, ne era più che capace. Ma perché? A questa domanda, l'ex mercenario aveva paura di rispondere...lo sapeva fin troppo bene, qual era l'unico motivo immaginabile per distruggere il suo amico...e l'aura che avvertiva lo avvolgeva, dicendogli che lo sguardo dello sweeper americano si era posato su di lui, non lasciandogli alcun dubbio sull'unica opzione immaginabile ma inconcepibile per la sua mente...Kaori Makimura aveva lasciato Shinjuku e nella stessa occasione, si era lasciata alle spalle Ryo Saeba.  
Perché? Il gigante non ne aveva idea...Come? Come aveva potuto farlo? Non aveva nulla che gli desse una risposta...fino a due ore prima, era convinto che la giovane donna sarebbe stata in grado di restare con Ryo, contro ogni previsione, ma apparentemente aveva torto...di nuovo...era lontano dall'essere in grado di comprendere la logica femminile di cui si fidava ogni volta, quando recentemente si era sbagliato sulle sue conoscenze riguardo le poche donne che avevano intorno...  
E la cosa peggiore era che lui, lui che aveva sempre saputo tutto, colui che sentiva le reazioni delle persone intorno a sé prima ancora che loro stesse si rendessero conto dei loro pensieri, non aveva previsto nulla...Nessuno avrebbe potuto prevedere un tale epilogo. Nessuno...Hayato Ijuin si fermò in fondo alle scale per rivolgere il suo sguardo cieco verso l'aura della persona che era ancora alla finestra dell'appartamento saccheggiato.  
No, era sbagliato...anche se non era stato in grado di trovare degli indizi, qualcuno aveva avvertito che qualcosa di serio stava accadendo nella vita della coppia che formava City Hunter da alcuni mesi...non era lui, indubbiamente...ma Mick aveva previsto, anche se lui stesso non era stato in grado di spiegargli le brutte sensazioni che provava...e lui, Hayato Ijuin, colui che poteva vantarsi di potersi fidare del suo istinto quasi migliore di chiunque altro tra loro, aveva detto all'americano che sicuramente erano sue idee...come aveva potuto non prevedere qualcosa di così grande come la partenza della migliore amica di sua moglie? Non ne aveva idea. Eppure aveva l'abitudine di leggere nella giovane donna come un libro aperto, ma stavolta non aveva previsto nulla...  
E sua moglie non era stata informata...apparentemente...non sapeva davvero se Miki dicesse o no la verità nell'affermare di non sapere nulla. Dopotutto, chi poteva biasimarlo di dubitare quando lei gli diceva che non gli nascondeva nulla? Aveva scoperto troppo recentemente che sua moglie era in grado di mentirgli senza problemi, senza alcuna difficoltà...e anche se aveva scelto di metterci una pietra sopra, come si soleva dire...anche se aveva scelto di dare un'ultima possibilità alla loro coppia, aveva ancora difficoltà a fidarsi di lei, riguardo a quello che gli diceva o meno. Voleva fidarsi di lei, ma sapeva che ci sarebbe voluto del tempo prima che la loro relazione tornasse alla normalità. Quello, lo capiva anche Miki. Dopotutto, la stessa cosa riguardava la sua amicizia con Ryo. Poteva fidarsi di lei, quel giorno, quando l'ex mercenaria gli aveva detto che la sua migliore amica non le aveva detto della sua imminente partenza, né di dove avesse programmato di andare? Non ne aveva idea...ma dato il livello attuale della loro relazione, e visti gli ostacoli che ancora esistevano tra Ryo e Miki, pensava che sì, lei gli stava dicendo la verità...Non pensava che Miki avrebbe osato mettersi Ryo ancora di più col fiato sul collo...ma allo stesso tempo, la questione riguardava Kaori. La sua migliore amica che aveva rischiato la vita per lei e che ne avrebbe mantenuto i segni fino alla morte...  
Sì, la ragazza poteva mentire per coprire la fuga della giovane donna. Quindi il gigante non sapeva se poteva fidarsi di sua moglie in quella faccenda. E d'altra parte, ripensando alla discussione che aveva avuto il giorno prima nel suo locale con l'amico americano, a quanto pareva Kaori aveva previsto il suo colpo dopo l'ultima volta in cui era stata rapita. Se era davvero così, l'idea era nella sua mente da mesi...e conoscendo Kaori come tutti loro la conoscevano, lui poteva essere certo che non aveva reso nessuno consapevole di cosa stesse preparando. Se aveva dovuto avvertire una sola persona, doveva trattarsi del suo partner. Ma a quanto pareva anche lui era stato colto alla sprovvista, a giudicare lo stato in cui si trovava...  
Falcon sospirò guardando Mick che gettava le ultime schegge di vetro della finestra in un sacco della spazzatura. Non poteva la vita, almeno una volta, far respirare Ryo Saeba? Perché le difficoltà dovevano sempre ricadere su di lui?  
Il gigante sapeva che nemmeno lui aveva avuto una vita facile, ma in confronto a quello che Ryo doveva aver vissuto per tutta la sua esistenza, si riteneva fortunato...oppure, lo sweeper numero 1 del Giappone era l'uomo più maledetto e sfortunato che avesse mai avuto l'opportunità di conoscere. Fino ad ora, Falcon sapeva solo una cosa che poteva essere passata come una boccata d'aria fresca nella sua vita: Kaori Makimura...ma a quanto pareva, anche su quel punto, la fortuna aveva girato, e Falcon si diceva che, per arrivare a quel punto, sarebbe stato meglio per loro che gli ultimi mesi non fossero mai esistiti. Perché se lei aveva scelto di andarsene senza una parola di spiegazione per nessuno, il gigante sapeva che anche Kaori doveva soffrire tanto quanto il suo amante, da sola. Dubitava che gli ultimi mesi potessero essere stati sufficienti a soffocare l'amore di una vita.  
"Finalmente si è addormentato"  
La voce roca echeggiò nel silenzio della stanza. Tre sguardi si voltarono verso la persona che aveva pronunciato quelle parole e lo osservarono mentre si sedeva sul divano. Il vecchio sospirò mentre si sedeva, con le mani appoggiate sul bastone, la fronte appoggiata per un momento ai polsi prima di alzare lo sguardo per guardarli uno a uno. Falcon si era appoggiato al muro per lasciarlo passare, mentre Mick e Kazue avevano smesso con quello che stavano facendo sentendo il dottore parlare. Miki, che fino ad allora era rimasta in cucina, giunse con un vassoio di panini e di caffé. Aveva evitato il più possibile di trovarsi nella stessa stanza insieme a Ryo e aveva scelto di preparare qualcosa da far sgranocchiare mentre sistemavano la stanza. Senza dire una parola, posò il vassoio sul tavolo del salotto che finalmente era vuoto, e si ritirò a sedersi sui gradini delle scale in silenzio.  
"Sta dormendo?!"  
La voce di Kazue risuonò nella stanza. Era così incredula che il suo tono era aumentato senza che se ne accorgesse, ma il cipiglio del suo capo glielo fece abbassare immediatamente. Non era assolutamente professionale per lei reagire in quel modo, lo sapeva, ma le ultime ore erano state più che sconvolgenti per lei.  
"Cosa gli ha dato per farlo dormire, Doc?"  
Ma non appena la frase le uscì dalla bocca, si pentì della sua domanda, non avrebbe dovuto reagire in quel modo. Ma era troppo tardi. Sapeva che il medico considerava lo sweeper come un figlio. E sapeva anche che lui si rifiutava di prendere qualsiasi medicina, persino una semplice aspirina...proprio come Mick, d'altronde...ma i presenti non dissero nulla sulla sua osservazione, dopotutto, lei avrebbe potuto morire quando era entrata in quella stanza.  
Qualche ora prima, la finestra dell'appartamento era esplosa sotto l'impatto della bottiglia che il proprietario del luogo aveva gettato via senza prestare attenzione.  
Qualche ora prima, Mick Angel aveva visto dal suo appartamento la finestra del suo migliore amico andare in frantumi, per poi correre in strada al fine di vedere cosa stava succedendo, temendo un assalto.  
Qualche ora prima, Kazue Natori aveva trovato una lettera per il suo amante e lo aveva visto capitolarsi giù per le scale, spintonandola per recarsi all'edificio di fronte.  
Qualche ora prima, aveva scelto di seguirlo vedendo il suo viso ansioso, rendendosi conto che stava succedendo qualcosa di serio.  
Qualche ora prima, entrando nella stessa stanza in cui si trovava ora, aveva quasi perso la vita.  
Nella precipitazione, Mick non le aveva prestato attenzione, infatti non si era reso conto di averla fatta quasi cadere dalle scale. Ma lei lo aveva seguito...troppo vicino, forse...perché era arrivata nell'appartamento di City Hunter pochi secondi dopo di lui, direttamente dietro i passi il compagno, e una pallottola della Magnum le aveva sfiorato il viso quando aveva varcato la soglia, appena un secondo dopo aver sentito lo sparo, lasciandole un segno sulla pelle, aprendole la guancia prima di ficcarsi nel muro del corridoio dietro di lei...  
La giovane donna era rimasta pietrificata sulla soglia della porta, incapace di muoversi, prima di cedere sulle gambe con tutto il peso, quando il revolver che le aveva sparato qualche secondo prima scivolò sul pavimento del salotto per andare a fermarsi accanto a lei, quasi ai suoi piedi. Apparentemente, lo sweeper numero 1 del Giappone era talmente ubriaco da non solo aver perso i sensi, ma da scambiare i suoi amici per nemici, sparando prima di guardare chi si trovasse di fronte a lui...  
Apparentemente, sentendo Mick arrivare a quella velocità nel suo appartamento sotto sopra, si era raddrizzato sul divano e aveva sparato prima ancora di guardare. Fortunatamente per lui, il suo migliore amico aveva ancora, nonostante tutto, i suoi riflessi da professionista...  
Ma ciò che l'americano non aveva sentito nella fretta di evitare il proiettile, era che la sua compagna lo stava seguendo, e che non aveva avvertito nulla, e nella precipitazione e in così poco tempo aveva sentito lo sparo troppo tardi...  
Ma ancora prima di rendersi conto della presenza della donna, lui aveva disarmato l'amico, lanciando il revolver dall'altra parte della stanza...e solamente quando l'infermiera si era avvicinata a loro per dare un'occhiata all'amico, lui aveva notato che lei era lì e stava sanguinando.  
"Sì, dorme...Dio solo sa l'ultima volta che ha chiuso gli occhi...qualcuno può spiegarmi perché è in questo stato?"  
Ma nessuno gli rispose, nessuno di loro voleva dire ad alta voce ciò che tutti sospettavano nell'anima e nella coscienza. Doc conosceva una sola persona capace di metterlo in quello stato, e sapeva cosa doveva essere successo per spingerlo a bere una tale quantità d'alcool. Eppure sentì la propria voce riecheggiare nella stanza.  
"Dov'è la bambina?"  
Ma nessuno rispose...tutti si facevano la stessa domanda, cambiando solo l'epiteto con cui ognuno chiamava la giovane donna...ma nessuno conosceva la risposta.


	4. Per dimenticare il dolore (bis)

All'inizio della serata, la notte era già piombata sulla città. Erano i primi giorni di novembre, dopotutto, le giornate si facevano più brevi, e la vita notturna riprese i suoi diritti sulla capitale, adornata di mille e più esplosioni di colori al neon, lasciando che le persone godessero di quegli ultimi giorni prima che il freddo rivendicasse le sue ragioni sull'ambiente, e sull'atmosfera al tempo stesso...il rumore della strada che entrava dalla finestra socchiusa per arieggiare la stanza le provocò il mal di testa. I rumori della città...  
Il rumore della folla le rompeva le orecchie...le vetture che sfrecciavano sulle strade asfaltate e lisce, il rumore degli pneumatici nelle pozzanghere per via della pioggia caduta nel corso della giornata, il ronzio, a malapena udibile, delle insegne al neon e di altre insegne alle quali non si prestava molta attenzione, a forza di sentirle ogni giorno e ogni notte, e quello delle persone...gli echi dei passi degli astanti le cui suole schiaffeggiavano i viali, i tacchi a spillo che risuonavano...il rumore dei gruppi di adolescenti, che si trascinavano per le strade in quel momento, mentre la notte era già calata sulla città, che avrebbero dovuto essere più saggiamente a casa con i genitori, che a quell'età riuscivano solo a infastidirli e a rompere le scatole...gli appelli delle donne della notte, che approfittavano dell'ora tarda della dissolutezza degli uomini , che vivevano per il loro lavoro, per essere in grado di sostenere le loro famiglie, allettando con le loro voci vezzeggianti e i loro movimenti provocatori per esortarli ad entrare negli stabilimenti dove i buoni padri di famiglia non avrebbero messo piede, se non fosse stato per le loro astuzie...  
Il rumore di altre voci, abituate alle strade dei bassifondi della capitale giapponese così come quelle donne, abituate a quelle notti...le voci degli uomini, soprattutto, che rimanevano nascoste di giorno per uscire la notte, alla ricerca di un essere solitario, di un essere debole. Mai quelle persone avrebbero attaccato uno più forte di loro o un gruppo più numeroso. No, così come quelle donne, preferivano le prede facili...  
Uomini nell'ombra che facevano credere di non temere nessuno l'oscurità, uomini dell'ambiente, che diventavano codardi quando sentivano un nome, un codice, un appellativo ronzare tra le loro fila...ma anche in quel caso, con la loro consueta ottusità, credendosi sempre più intelligenti poiché più numerosi, cercavano di fare bella figura prima di fuggire come topi, rintanandosi fino alla notte successiva in angoli malfamati, per uscire di nuovo nel buio, per trovare una nuova preda. Ogni giorno ricominciavano, dopotutto non potevano fare altro. Le loro miserabili esistenze li soddisfacevano così, perché cercare di meglio altrove.  
Ma non erano quei rumori a ferirla di più, a ronzarle nelle tempie, prima di ancorarsi come una freccia nel suo cuore, spezzandolo ogni volta, ogni minuto, ogni secondo un po' di più...finché, a poco a poco, rimanevano solo briciole...  
No, quei rumori erano abituali nella notte, e attesi, ma erano altri a fare male, troppo male...il rumore dei bambini, che uscivano con le loro famiglie per andare al cinema o al ristorante e correvano per la strada, ridendo davanti ai genitori, saltando nelle pozzanghere con i piedi uniti, nonostante le proteste delle madri che erano preoccupate per la salute dei loro piccoli il giorno dopo, oltre che dello stato dei loro vestiti mentre tornavano a casa. I bambini che continuavano con i loro giochi, ancora più gioiosamente, nonostante la ramanzina alla quale sapevano di non avere scampo. Ma continuavano comunque, temerari nella loro audacia infantile, ma soprattutto mossi dall'orgoglio nato in loro, per le risatine che i padri cercavano di trattenere con una mano sulla bocca, fingendo di essere arrabbiati per ammansire le compagne ma facendo un cenno ai bambini, mostrando che, contrariamente alle apparenze, erano dalla loro parte...la ramanzina sarebbe stata per i mariti, non per la prole. Capendolo, i bambini continuavano, ancora più divertiti nel vedere la mamma che rimproverava il papà, per una volta.  
Rumori tuttavia lievi, che avrebbero dovuto essere lenitivi, ma non lo erano per la sua anima ferita. Ancora meno visto che erano accompagnati da altri, ancora più insopportabili...perché la temperatura era abbastanza mite in quell'inizio di serata per le uscita in famiglia, ciò significava che anche le uscite di coppia avvenivano allo stesso tempo...  
I suoni di risatine femminili alle buffonate dei compagni. Sussurri soffocati che il suo orecchio da professionista sentiva nonostante il frastuono circostanze. Piccole parole d'amore o grandi dichiarazioni infiammate...quei rumori...quei rumori erano soffocanti, lividi, assordanti, persino più di quelli dei motori delle macchine che passavano accanto alle coppie, senza nemmeno prestarvi attenzione, annaffiandoli quasi di proposito, ma gli amanti non davano loro retta, quindi non si poteva dire loro nulla.  
Un corpo flessuoso scese dal letto e si precipitò alla finestra, per chiuderla sbattendola con violenza...prima di scivolare contro il muro e crollare in ginocchio sul tappeto, mentre lacrime inaspettate colavano sulle guance...chi se ne importava dell'odore acre e raffermo che aveva invaso la stanza...era meglio così...meglio che ascoltare l'allegria circostante...il calore che gelava il suo sangue...quei sentimenti che le spezzavano il cuore...tutto era meglio piuttosto che sentire il suono di ciò che aveva appena perso...di quello che lei aveva appena lasciato...di ciò che aveva distrutto...tutto era meglio piuttosto che dirsi che se avesse agito in modo diverso, se la vita si fosse evoluta diversamente, sarebbe stata se stessa in quelle strade, a vivere la stessa cosa...a vivere ciò che aveva avuto l'opportunità di assaggiare per alcuni mesi...solo pochi mesi...quando era il sogno di tutta la sua vita...tutta la sua vita...ed era lei ad aver distrutto con le proprie mani quel sogno così meraviglioso. Con quel pensiero ad attraversare la sua mente, la metà di City Hunter alzò di scatto la testa, gli occhi si stabilirono sullo specchio dall'altra parte della stanza. No...non era lei...non aveva potuto distruggere il suo sogno. Mai avrebbe voluto! A che serviva gustare il paradiso, se dopo pochi mesi, lo si gettava all'inferno. Non aveva dato abbastanza finora? Non avevano, loro, sofferto abbastanza per tutta la vita? Molto più rispetto ad altre migliaia di persone, comunque...ma le era stato rubato tutto...certo, era lei ad aver preso la decisione di andarsene, ma aveva avuto davvero scelta? Non poteva farlo soffrire ancora una volta...no...non quando, l'ultima volta, lui aveva abbattuto tutti i muri che circondavano il suo cuore...così aveva scelto di andarsene, senza dire nulla, ma non poteva partire nell'inganno mentre lui dormiva...almeno aveva dovuto dirglielo. Potergli dire addio...per lei, ma anche per lui. In quel modo, era certa che lui non l'avrebbe cercata. Certo, sapeva che avrebbe sofferto, sapeva che ancora una volta, per colpa sua, sarebbe stato distrutto a livello emotivo, ma era sempre meglio che farlo soffrire di quell'altro dolore. Preferiva che non sapesse nulla, mai, per sempre.  
Ad arrivare a quel punto, avrebbe preferito non assaggiare mai quella felicità...mai conoscere la forza del suo corpo, la morbidezza della sua pelle, il calore delle sue braccia...la tenerezza della sua anima e del suo cuore che proteggeva gelosamente...che aveva protetto per così tanto tempo...una vita intera...  
Ad arrivare a quel punto, avrebbe preferito non aver mai sperimentato il calore dei suoi baci che sapevano di passione e che spingevano a volerne di più, anche quando erano troppi. Avrebbe preferito non aver mai conosciuto il peso del suo corpo su di sé, mentre baciava ogni centimetro, ogni millimetro della sua pelle, incrostandosi in ogni poro del suo essere al punto di voler entrare in lui, per far capire ciò che le faceva subire...avrebbe preferito non aver mai sperimentato quel tenero dolore, atteso dalla parte più profonda del suo essere, mentre lui la faceva sua per la prima volta...e la felicità di tutte le volte successive.  
Non avrebbe mai voluto sapere fino a che punto lui poteva essere affettuoso nei suoi confronti, insaziabile quando si trattava del suo corpo...no...a dover finire così, avrebbe preferito non saperlo...non era abbastanza! Voleva di più! Meritava di più! Loro...loro meritavano di più. Più di quei pochi mesi di felicità rubati alle loro vite...ma almeno...almeno, aveva potuto assaggiare. Non era abbastanza, non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza, ma almeno conosceva il sapore del paradiso...nel suo inferno, poteva conservarne il ricordo...e forse...forse, se il sonno giungeva, avrebbe avuto la possibilità di sognarlo...di sognarli...quello che non c'era più...dopotutto, la loro vita insieme, in coppia, era sembrata un sogno. Con un po' di fortuna, i sogni apparivano come tali...ma il sonno non voleva arrivare. Le esplosioni del suo cuore che erano scoppiate per il dolore non le permettevano di addormentarsi.  
E avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di ascoltare i suoni della città oltre a tutto il resto? I rumori della vita che aveva appena perso? Non poteva...se avesse ascoltato quelle felicità che scoppiavano alla luce del giorno, o meglio, gridando alla luna...avrebbe potuto alzarsi per dirigersi al comodino doveva aveva messo la sua borsa, per recuperare l'arma che era stata di suo fratello e tentare di porre fine alla sua sofferenza...ma lo amava troppo per commettere un simile atto. E sapeva che anche se lui fosse giunto a odiarla, un simile gesto da parte sua lo avrebbe condotto a prendere il revolver e a puntarlo verso di sé...non aveva dubbi, anche se non sapeva dove si sarebbe trovata, l'annuncio della sua morte non avrebbe tardato molto ad arrivarle alle orecchie...dopotutto, era la partner di City Hunter. Se un giorno si fosse trovato il corpo di Kaori Makimura, lui lo avrebbe scoperto. E non aveva dubbi sul fatto che Ryo Saeba sarebbe morto con lei per quell'annuncio. Quindi non poteva commettere un simile gesto...allora preferiva rimanere bloccata, a soffocare in quella stanza, non sopportando più alcun suono esterno.  
La sua vita era stata così meravigliosa da quando si era risvegliata dal coma qualche mese prima, quindi perché si trovava lì? Sola, nessuno a cui rivolgersi, senza supporto...senza il suo migliore amico, il suo confidente, il suo protettore, il suo compagno, il suo amante, il suo amore, la sua passione...  
Sola...totalmente sola...lui sapeva, almeno, che era tutto per lei? Ricordava di avergli detto un giorno che aveva sempre saputo di amarlo, che non aveva mai amato che lui...era stato il giorno dopo la prima volta in cui avevano fatto l'amore. Lo ricordava perfettamente. Come avrebbe potuto dimenticarlo? Lui non le aveva risposto, ostinandosi a tenerla stretta a sé, rimanendo in silenzio, sorridendo senza rendersene conto, ed era stata la sua risposta: sì, lui l'aveva sempre saputo...  
Ma lui sapeva tutto ciò che rappresentava per lei? Aveva almeno una vaga idea di come lei lo vedeva? Ne dubitava...secondo lui, lei era un'ingenua che lo vedeva come un eroe. Kaori sorrise nonostante il dolore. Sapeva essere stupido, a volte...non l'aveva mai visto se non per come era, con i suoi difetti prima di tutto. La giovane donna sobbalzò suo malgrado quando il suono del cellulare squillò nel silenzio instabile della stanza. Portandosi furiosamente le mani sulle guance per cancellare le tracce delle lacrime, si avviò bruscamente alla borsa dove era stato riposto l'oggetto...come se la persona che disturbava il suo torpore potesse vedere i suoi occhi arrossati dal piangere attraverso la telefonata. Prendendo il telefono, guardò lo schermo per conoscere l'identità del chiamante.  
Altra cosa stupida, visto che l'aveva comprato due giorni prima e che solo un paio di persone possedevano il numero, avendolo imparato a memoria, senza lasciare alcuna traccia dietro di sé...ma cosa poteva fare? Anche se l'aveva lasciato in quel modo...anche se non era sulla lista di quelli che sapevano come raggiungerla...continuava a sperare che Ryo l'avrebbe trovata, come aveva sempre fatto, e che l'avrebbe voluta comunque...sì, ma, era lei questa volta a fare attenzione nel non lasciarli traccia né indizi...  
Non aveva nulla che lo conducesse a lei...infine si era rivelata una brava studentessa, dopo tutti quegli anni...tanto brava da aver usato le sue lezioni e i suoi consigli di ogni genere in materia..sì, qualunque cosa lui potesse dire, qualunque cosa si potesse credere, era stata la più attenta degli studenti...  
Guardando l'identità del chiamante, il cuore si serrò suo malgrado...forse non avrebbe dovuto lasciare il suo numero a quelle persone...come poteva dimenticare, se in qualsiasi momento tutto le ricordava Ryo e la loro vita insieme? Era ipocrita ed egoista. Aveva deliberatamente voluto mantenere una connessione con lui, un legame con la sua vita di prima...aveva voluto gelosamente tenerlo d'occhio, attraverso terze parti, accuratamente scelte, senza che lui sapesse nulla di lei...  
Dopotutto, se n'era andata per preservarlo, lui avrebbe sofferto di più se avesse avuto notizie di lei, sapendo che non avrebbe mai più potuto vederla...  
Ma lei aveva scelto di non offrirsi la stessa scialuppa di salvataggio...dopotutto, lo faceva soffrire con la sua partenza, l'aveva saputo ancora prima di farlo, tanto da sapere fino a che punto...che diritto avrebbe avuto di risparmiarsi quel dolore? E poi...era l'unico uomo che avesse mai amato...l'unico, lo aveva saputo dal primo momento, che avrebbe amato per sempre...non avrebbe resistito senza avere notizie di lui...  
Spingendosi le unghie nel palmo della mano destra, fece scattare il tasto per rispondere alla chiamata del corrispondente, ma rimase in silenzio. Cos'avrebbe potuto dire? 'Buongiorno'? 'Tutto bene'? Era assurdo...e c'era la minima possibilità che, nonostante tutte le sue precauzioni, qualcun altro la chiamasse, quindi preferiva non iniziare la conversazione per prima, per sicurezza.


	5. Per non perdere la speranza, pregando il cielo

Era in bagno...era in bagno e si preparava a fare la doccia...ma si domandava cosa ci facesse lì...per quanto cercasse, non riusciva a trovare cosa lo preoccupasse in un'azione così banale come fare la doccia...la faceva tutti i giorni, perché quella volta, qualcosa gli urlava in testa? Dicendogli di vestirsi e di uscire il prima possibile? Lo sweeper numero 1 del Giappone scosse la testa, cercando di schiarirsi le idee, ma la sua mente era più nebbiosa di quanto non fosse mai stata...  
Questa volta, aveva davvero dovuto abusare della bottiglia, si disse...perché, poi? Non se lo ricordava più...stranamente...non era sua abitudine ubriacarsi più di quanto fosse ragionevole fare. Gli piaceva bere, era un dato di fatto, e gli piacevano particolarmente le serate tra uomini che trascorreva nei club con Mick, ma non aveva mai bevuto fino al punto di confondersi totalmente...cosa sarebbe diventato nel tempo, se fosse stato così...  
Lo sapeva fin troppo bene, sarebbe morto da molto tempo, in un vicolo buio in mezzo alla spazzatura, probabilmente...e sicuramente con un proiettile che gli avrebbero ficcato nella schiena...quindi non aveva mai bevuto fino al punto di perdere il rapporto con la realtà, regola d'oro del suo mestiere...allora, perché quella mattina era in quello stato? Sospirando, Ryo si tolse le mutande ed entrò nella doccia, direttamente sotto il getto d'acqua ghiacciata. Forse ciò gli avrebbe rimesso le idee a posto, chi lo sapeva.  
Comunque era davvero strano...non ricordava nemmeno di essere uscito la sera prima con Mick per fare il giro dei club...scosse la testa, con un ghigno sulle labbra mentre l'acqua si scaldava gradualmente, lasciando che il suo corpo si abituasse al dolce e calmante calore. Povero Mick, ora si faceva davvero pregare. Non osava nemmeno più passare una notte 'tra uomini' insieme a lui, per paura di far imbronciare la sua cara e tenera metà o di dover dormire sul divano per ripicca. Annotò che avrebbe avuto paura al suo posto.  
Ma dopotutto, era colpa dell'americano, scegliere di stabilirsi definitivamente e di mettersi con una donna che poteva rubare la sua virilità con una semplice puntura...  
Ryo non si chiedeva nemmeno chi indossasse i pantaloni in quella coppia, la risposta era troppo ovvia. Almeno lui non aveva quel problema, eterno stallone di Shinjuku, eterno casanova di vent'anni...non si sarebbe più fatto catturare...no, stava bene da solo, aveva dato abbastanza nella vita, senza dover più rispettare i desideri di una donna, per quanto affascinante fosse.  
Con orecchio distratto, perso nei suoi pensieri, sentì dei passi salire lentamente le scale e la sua mente si allontanò di nuovo...  
Uscire...uscire da quella cabina...ma era incapace di sapere perché sentisse quell'impressione di claustrofobia...dopotutto, era solo Kaori. Kaori che aveva dovuto arrampicarsi per uscire dal letto...  
Perché avrebbe dovuto scappare? Amava quel momento della giornata, era l'unica volta in cui poteva prenderla tra le braccia e godersi il contatto...ovviamente, pagava il prezzo del martellone, ma se l'era meritato per averla ferita nel farle credere di aver sognato altre donne a parte lei...cos'avrebbe dato per avere il coraggio di confessarle i suoi sentimenti, di baciarla davvero per la prima volta. Lo sweeper uscì dalla cabina e, in piedi davanti allo specchio, afferrò un asciugamano per legarselo intorno alla vita.  
Povera Sugar, non poteva svegliarlo quel giorno, era già in piedi e si era lavato...incrociando i propri occhi nello specchio che lo fronteggiava, si bloccò, il sorrisetto compiaciuto scomparve dalle sue labbra...  
Perché si era alzato? E lavato? Erano appena le otto del mattino, perché non era nel letto ad aspettare Kaori? La sua mente si confuse per un momento, sentendo i passi della sua partner dirigersi verso la loro stanza e lo sweeper numero 1 del Giappone capitolò al pensiero, aggrappandosi al lavandino.  
La loro stanza...Kaori si stava dirigendo verso la loro stanza...stavano insieme da alcuni mesi...  
I passi ripresero il loro cammino, si avvicinarono alla porta del bagno e Ryo alzò la testa bruscamente, attraversando il riflesso del suo sguardo in preda al panico. Chi era l'uomo di fronte a lui? Non si riconosceva in quell'immagine. Ma la sua mente continuava a tormentarlo, i suoi passi si facevano sempre più vicini...  
No...non doveva...non doveva lasciarla avvicinarsi! Se avesse avanzato ulteriormente, si sarebbe appoggiata a quella porta e avrebbe pronunciato le parole che lui non voleva sentire. Senza pensarci più, afferrò la maniglia e aprì la porta.

Il sole entrava a malapena nella stanza, cercando di filtrare attraverso le persiane chiuse della finestra, cercando di interferire tra le spesse nuvole che appesantivano il cielo la mattina del 7 novembre, annunciando il maltempo del giorno a venire. Erano le 7 e 59 minuti. L'indicatore luminoso cambiò...le 8 del mattino...il corpo disteso sul letto ebbe un sussulto e l'uomo si ritrovò seduto, allungando il braccio di fronte a sé, la bocca spalancata in un grido muto. Gli ci vollero alcuni secondi per capire cos'era successo. Alla fine, comprendendo, sospirò e tornò a sdraiarsi, fissando il soffitto senza vederlo, una mano posata sulla fronte, senza nemmeno rendersi conto che tutto il suo corpo stava tremando.  
-Un sogno...semplicemente un sogno.-  
Ma non era nemmeno quello. Era un incubo...e più di quello, era la realtà...la sua realtà...non aveva mai aperto quella porta, non aveva saputo ciò che sarebbe successo nei secondi seguenti...  
Lei si era appoggiata a quella porta, mantenendola fra i loro due corpi, sapendo benissimo che lui l'avrebbe sentita attraverso il legno, e lei gli aveva detto che lo stava lasciando. Non aveva potuto fare niente, non aveva previsto niente...  
No, in realtà non era quello, piuttosto non aveva potuto farci nulla. Lei non gli aveva detto 'Ryo, ti lascio' o 'Ryo, me ne vado, è finita'. No. Lei gli aveva detto, 'Ryo, ho bisogno di lasciarti'...  
Chi era lui per rifiutarle ciò di cui lei aveva BISOGNO? Non aveva potuto dire niente...non aveva potuto nemmeno aprire quella maledetta porta sul momento...  
Le sue parole si ripetevano nella sua testa...lei gli aveva detto che aveva bisogno di andarsene...si era sentito come anestetizzato sul posto. Alla fine aveva reagito solo quando aveva sentito lo sbattere della portiera del taxi risuonare nella strada attraverso la finestra lasciata aperta. Lo aveva chiamato prima di andare a parlare con lui, lasciandolo senza un momento per battere ciglio, senza più riflettere, si era messo a correre ma era arrivato troppo tardi, giungendo in strada quando il taxi se ne stava andando. Sospirando, lo sweeper permise ai suoi occhi di adattarsi alla luce della stanza a poco a poco. Aveva mal di testa, aveva bevuto troppo e aveva fatto cose stupide...se si ricordava bene, nonostante i fumi dell'alcool, aveva sparato verso il suo migliore amico...aveva quasi ucciso Kazue...ma nonostante la gravitò della situazione, non riusciva a porvi tutta la sua attenzioni, i ricordi della partenza della giovane donna si ripetevano nella sua testa...  
"Ryo, ho bisogno di lasciarti"  
Non gli aveva detto 'Ti lascio'. Lo sweeper si sedette sul letto e rifletté per un momento, lei non gli aveva detto...non gli aveva detto come né perché, ma non gli aveva detto che lo lasciava...non glielo aveva detto perché non l'amava più...  
Chiuse gli occhi per un momento, contro la folle speranza che si era appena accesa in lui.  
"Ryo, ho bisogno di lasciarti"  
Ma non poteva lottare...sentiva di nuovo la sua voce, udiva di nuovo i suoi singhiozzi contenuti nelle sue parole...era troppo tardi, stava già sperando...e nella sua testa risuonò una piccola frase, che portava con sé tutta la sua speranza: 'Lei ritornerà'...  
Sì...lei aveva bisogno di lasciarlo, ma sarebbe tornata...aveva bisogno di crederci. Aveva bisogno di aggrapparsi all'idea per poter sopravvivere senza di lei. Non sapeva quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto prima che la sua amante tornasse, ma avrebbe aspettato pazientemente il suo ritorno...avrebbe aspettato, dopotutto, cos'altro poteva fare? Non aveva un altro scopo nella vita. Se Dio esisteva, e non doveva far altro che ascoltare la sua preghiera un'altra volta, allora lui avrebbe pregato perché lei tornasse sana e salva...lei l'aveva atteso così a lungo, poteva aspettare anche lui, dopotutto, glielo doveva...  
8.22, 7 novembre. La speranza e la vita rinacquero in lui. Un giorno o l'altro, lei sarebbe tornata nella sua vita, e lui sarebbe stato lì ad aspettarla.

Ancora una volta, era in piedi davanti alla finestra. Ancora una volta, aveva una tazza di caffè in mano. Ma questa volta, i suoi occhi erano fissi sulla finestra dell'appartamento dell'edificio di fronte al suo. L'appartamento di City Hunter...Mick non poteva nemmeno più dire, nella propria testa, 'la coppia City Hunter'...ma i suoi pensieri erano chiari, ora. Anche se non erano più gai, comunque. Non erano più leggeri anche se la sua intuizione si era dimostrata accurata.  
Eppure, si disse, in tempi normali si sarebbe rallegrato. Era stato il solo nella banda ad aver avvertito che qualcosa stava succedendo. Ciò dimostrava che, nonostante la sua disabilità dovuta allo stato delle sue mani, non aveva perso nulla della sua professionalità, nulla della sua efficacia. In tempi normali, avrebbe deriso Umi dicendo che aveva avuto ragione, quando il gigante aveva sbagliato alla grande. In tempi normali, sarebbe stato orgoglioso di aver preceduto il suo migliore amico con la sua intuizione...ma non era così. Era lontano dal rallegrarsi. E quelli erano lontani dall'essere 'tempi normali'. Se fosse stata una giornata come tutte le altre, si sarebbe trovato da parecchio tempo nell'appartamento di fronte, a tamburellare sulla porta e a urlare che Ryo non toccasse la sua dolce Kaori. Oppure si sarebbe seduto tranquillamente nel loro salotto, sul divano, una tazza di caffè come piaceva a lui sul tavolino, osservando la sua amata Kaori che si abbassava in avanti per raccogliere qualcosa che aveva lasciato cadere mentre puliva...offrendogli, senza nemmeno accorgersene, una vista deliziosa del suo adorabile posteriore...  
In tempi normali, Kaori avrebbe sobbalzato e saltato al suono di un revolver da cui veniva rimossa la sicura. Si sarebbe girata e avrebbe trovato Ryo che puntava la Magnum su di lui che aveva le mani protese in avanti, guizzante e la bava all'angolo della bocca...Poi sarebbe arrossita consapevole della situazione, e si sarebbe comportata come al solito. Ryo avrebbe messo via la sua Magnum, un sorrisetto ghignante sulle labbra, e lui si sarebbe trovato incapace di muoversi, colto in flagrante, prima di trovarsi sotto un martello, incrostato nel divano.  
Ecco cosa sarebbe stata la loro vita, in 'tempi normali'...ma non era così. E l'americano si chiedeva se avrebbe mai più rivisto giorni come quello. Ma solo una persona aveva la risposta a quella domanda, e non era lui...la persona che andandosene aveva annientato Ryo Saeba più di qualsiasi altro nemico prima di lei. La persona che aveva lasciato tutti dietro di sé, portandosi vie la loro gioia di vivere e le loro speranze...anche il sole si nascondeva nel cielo, come se il grigiore dei loro cuori non fosse sufficiente...come se avessero bisogno che il cielo li comprendesse a modo suo. Lei se n'era andata.

In piedi davanti al laghetto del suo giardino, appoggiato con entrambe le mani sul bastone, i suoi occhi sembravano persi nei riflessi dell'acqua dove i pesci si muovevano in silenzio. Il suo povero ragazzo...non l'aveva mai visto in tale stato fino ad ora, e stavolta non poteva aiutarlo, le ferite del cuore non facevano parte delle sue specialità...e comunque, quella ferita, solo una persona avrebbe potuto curarla. Sperava solo che lei ne prendesse coscienza e tornasse...prima che fosse troppo tardi per il suo bambino. Il vecchio sorrise per la sua scelta di parole...il 'bambino', era un uomo adulto, capace di far fronte a qualsiasi situazione, ma lo avrebbe sempre visto come tale.  
Perché le disgrazie della vita dovevano sempre cadere su di lui? Non aveva già dato abbastanza? Non aveva già sofferto abbastanza? Era dunque maledetto per avere una vita così miserabile, con tanto dolore e sofferenza? Il vecchio non trovò alcuna risposta. L'unica cosa che poteva fare era pregare il cielo, ma dubitava che il cielo lo ascoltasse riguardo lo sweeper numero 1 del Giappone...  
Nella sua vita, non avrebbe mai pensato di veder soffrire il suo 'Baby Face' più di quanto avesse fatto quando era in astinenza dalla Polvere degli Angeli, ma due giorni prima si era reso conto che quei dolori non erano nulla in confronto a quelli che ora Ryo stava subendo. Perché questa volta non poteva combatterli. Allora pregò i vecchi amici, scomparsi prima di lui, sperando che almeno gli spiriti lo aiutassero a far alleviare il dolore dell'anima del suo ragazzo, il dolore del suo cuore. Quei mali che lui stesso non sapeva come curare. Quei mali che Ryo soffriva anche più di altri, perché era la prima volta che li sentiva in quel modo. Oh, certo, il ragazzo aveva sofferto durante il coma della sua partner, ma a quel tempo soffriva per quello che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di confessarle. Il dolore che sapeva subissare lo sweeper al momento, quel dolore, lui non l'aveva mai conosciuto prima. Non l'aveva mai conosciuto, perché mai prima di allora aveva osato aprire la sua anima ad un'altra persona. Mai prima di Kaori Makimura aveva osato o voluto condividere il suo cuore...e non appena lo faceva, mentre imparava a farlo, lei distruggeva i suoi sforzi per arrivarci.  
Ma non poteva incolpare la giovane donna di aver ferito il suo ragazzo in quel modo. Non conoscendola. Non conoscendo il suo cuore, la sua anima, ma soprattutto la sua naturale bontà. Non ricordando gli sguardi e i sorrisi che aveva fatto nascere sul viso di Baby Face...sperava soltanto che lei trovasse la forza di tornare da lui, di raccogliere i pezzi di curare le sue ferite. Il suo ragazzo lo meritava più di chiunque altro.

In piedi davanti al lavello della cucina dell'appartamento di City Hunter, era da mezz'ora che faceva ciò che aveva imparato a fare così bene negli ultimi anni. Quel gesto era diventato normale facendolo ogni giorno, e gli permetteva di calmare i nervi e di rimettersi le idee a posto...puliva le stoviglie. Dopotutto, se qualcuno fosse entrato nella stanza a prenderlo in giro, ne avrebbe avuto ragione. Erano ospiti, sì, ma non erano invitati visto che il proprietario del posto non era a conoscenza della loro presenza, quindi dovevano agire di conseguenza.  
Si erano permessi di entrare in casa sua senza chiedere il suo parere, e avevano usato la cucina. Era la minima cortesia quella di pulire, dal momento che avevano usato posate, piatti, bicchieri e tazze, non avendo voluto lasciare l'appartamento, e tantomeno il loro amico da solo e in quello stato.  
Sei persone stavano pulendo. Sei, perché Saeko Nogami si era unita a loro durante la giornata, dopo una telefonata che aveva fatto all'appartamento e alla quale Mick aveva risposto. Prima di mettersi a pulire, aveva trascorso un lungo momento immobile di fronte alla fessura della porta della camera da letto della coppia...no, della camera di Ryo. Era di nuovo la sua stanza. Il gigante non sapeva esattamente per quanto tempo fosse rimasto così, a osservare la massa stesa sul letto...sapeva solo che nelle ultime 48 ore era passato a vedere quello spettacolo più volte, come se dentro di sé avesse paura che lo sweeper numero 1 potesse sparire a sua volta senza preavviso.  
Ma ogni volta, aveva trovato Ryo Saeba nella stessa posizione, al millimetro. Sdraiato sul suo letto, esattamente dov'era bloccato da due giorni, esattamente dove i suoi amici l'avevano messo per lasciargli smaltire l'alcool rimasto del suo sangue, lo sweeper numero 1 del Giappone stava dormendo...se lo si poteva chiamare così, poi. Era nello stato più comatoso che mai. Ma i movimenti del suo corpo, che a volte lo scuotevano leggermente, erano sufficienti a dimostrare che stava sognando, quindi il suo sonno era già più leggero che in precedenza. E vedendo i suoi movimenti, l'ex mercenario aveva annuito, vedendo che le condizioni di Ryo stavano migliorando e che presto si sarebbe svegliato. Quindi aveva lasciato la stanza, in silenzio, dirigendosi verso la cucina dove gli altri avevano impilato i piatti prima di andarsene. Era rimasto l'unico in quel luogo. Luogo che non assomigliava a quello che era stato due giorni prima. Sembrava quasi che Kaori Makimura fosse passata di lì per pulire. Quasi...solo che la sua aura e il suo odore di caprifoglio erano completamente scomparsi.


	6. Per affrontare la disperazione

Dietro il bancone del suo locale, era da dieci minuti che cercava di asciugare la stessa tazza, già asciutta da tempo. L'unico cliente che avesse avuto per tutta la mattinata, un adolescente bruno, sicuramente uno studente delle superiori, la fissava da un po', cercando di capire perché lo stesse facendo, se non avesse altro da fare. Veniva ogni giorno, essendo caduto sotto il fascino della proprietaria. Certo, lei non gli prestava attenzione, considerandolo più come un bambino che altro, ma scherzava con lui, senza mai esitare a parlargli. Ma oggi, non gli prestava alcuna attenzione...e a vedere il suo sguardo che in realtà non fissava nulla, doveva avere delle preoccupazioni e sembrava riflettere. Quindi lui non osò parlare, nonostante l'assenza del marito spaventoso.  
L'ex mercenaria cercava di capire, ma tutto le sfuggiva. In nessun momento la sua migliore amica aveva fatto un gesto che avrebbe potuto indicarle che stava per scomparire come aveva appena fatto...beh, era ciò che aveva pensato prima di sentire Falcon e Mick parlarne. Apparentemente, quest'ultimo aveva visto dei segni che lei non aveva riconosciuto. E ancora una volta, si riponeva la stessa domanda di alcuni mesi prima quando Kaori era in ospedale, in coma per colpa sua. Che razza di migliore amica era? Che razza di migliore amica era se non aveva previsto nulla? Che razza di migliore amica era, se altre persone avevano previsto qualcosa ma lei no? Che razza di migliore amica era, se Kaori non aveva avuto il coraggio di confidarsi con lei? Di parlarle, di avvertirla...o almeno di dirle che aveva dei problemi...ma non era andata così, Kaori non le aveva detto niente...e Miki non aveva previsto niente, saputo niente...al suo posto, Kaori avrebbe compreso tutto. Ma lei non sapeva niente.  
E la domanda continuava a vorticare nella sua testa, perché la sua migliore amica non le aveva mai parlato se aveva abbastanza problemi da scegliere di scappare e lasciarsi alle spalle l'uomo della sua vita? Eppure doveva sapere che, lasciandolo in quel modo, avrebbe annientato Ryo...quindi com'era arrivata a fare quella scelta? Perché? Ma soprattutto quando? Per quanto tempo si era preparata per la sua partenza? Miki era abbastanza brava da capire che ci doveva essere voluto tempo, ma in nessun momento le venne in mente un dettaglio che le avrebbe permesso di capire cosa stava preparando la partner di City Hunter...eppure sapeva vedere i segni...al suo posto, Kaori Makimura avrebbe capito tutto dall'inizio.  
Che la sua migliore amica non si fidasse più di lei per quello che le era successo qualche mese prima? La barista non ne aveva idea...quando la metà di City Hunter era uscita dal coma, e poi dall'ospedale, Ryo Saeba aveva fatto avanzare le cose tra loro e Kaori si era allontanata da lei...forse non coscientemente, ma il fatto era che la giovane donna non si fidava più di lei nello stesso modo...e la vedeva molto meno spesso, il suo compagno la custodiva gelosamente per sé...forse era per quello che non aveva avvertito niente. Nonostante quello che suo marito sembrava credere, stavolta non aveva davvero alcuna idea...

Avrebbe già dovuto essere al lavoro da un'ora, o anche di più visto che arrivava presto e soprattutto prima di tutti, ma non riusciva a decidere di uscire da dove si trovava al momento. Come se, se si fosse mossa, avrebbe annientato la calma che finalmente si era impossessata di lei. Doveva andare, le persone avevano bisogno di lei, i documenti la stavano aspettando, suo padre le avrebbe urlato contro, o avrebbe persino lanciato un allarme per trovarla se non avesse deciso di andare subito al commissariato di Shinjuku...ma pur sapendolo, non riusciva a dargli alcuna importanza...e lei? Chi si prendeva cura di lei? Nessuno...come sempre, era di nuovo sola...ma non poteva incolpare che se stessa per quel dettaglio. Lasciando l'appartamento di City Hunter, aveva deciso di camminare per un momento, senza meta, per dimenticare lo stato in cui aveva appena visto Ryo...ma non era riuscita a dimenticarlo, e prima di rendersene conto, i suoi passi l'avevano condotta nell'unico posto in cui avrebbe potuto trovare la pace della mente, quella del cuore le era proibita. Quindi era lì, sempre nello stesso posto, di fronte alla lapide dell'ultima casa del suo amore, cercando di capire la sorella di lui, ancora una volta. Cercando di odiarla perché stava facendo soffrire un uomo che non meritava di subire ancora più dolore, ma non ci riusciva...no, non poteva. Non quando si trattava di Kaori Makimura...Dio solo sapeva cosa il suo amore avrebbe pensato di lei ovunque si trovasse, se lei si fosse messa a odiare la sua amata sorellina. Ma soprattutto non poteva perché lei sapeva che lo stato in cui si trovava Ryo era lo stesso in cui Kaori doveva trovarsi...solo che la giovane donna si trovava da sola in quel momento...a punire se stessa perché stava facendo soffrire l'uomo che amava, rifiutando qualunque spalla su cui confidare le sue disgrazie...di ciò, l'ispettrice non ne dubitava assolutamente. Ricordava troppo bene lo sguardo dell'amante di Ryo quando era venuta da lei, quasi una settimana prima, nel suo ufficio alla stazione di polizia.  
Come poteva odiare quella donna, quando l'aveva guardata in quel modo, come se avesse appena perso tutto? Come se si stesse preparando a perdere il poco che le era rimasto...sul momento, lei aveva creduto che fosse successa una disgrazia a Ryo, ma si era ripresa in fretta. No, non avrebbe avuto quell'espressione in quel caso...ma era uno sguardo che Saeko conosceva fin troppo bene, perché lo vedeva allo specchio ogni mattina, eppure c'era qualcosa in quello di Kaori che le aveva detto che lei non conosceva tutti i dettagli...allora aveva taciuto.  
Aveva taciuto, seduta dietro la sua scrivania, mentre la giovane donna era rimasta vicino alla porta, torcendosi le mani e mordendosi le labbra, sembrando cercare il coraggio per dirle il motivo della visita improvvisa...  
Aveva taciuto quando la porta del suo ufficio si era aperto al volo, e suo padre entrava, gli occhi fissi su Kaori.  
Aveva taciuto quando lui era rimasto estasiato nel vedere la sorellina di uno dei suoi ex agenti, l'ex partner della sua figlia maggiore, il migliore...aveva continuato a lungo a lodare Hideyuki Makimura, non rendendosi conto nella sua euforia di martirizzare le due donne, non rendendosi conto dell'atmosfera nella stanza tra di loro...  
Aveva taciuto quando suo padre aveva finalmente deciso di andarsene, Kaori si voltava di nuovo verso di lei per spiegare la ragione per cui era lì...e aveva taciuto scoprendo lo stato di Ryo che questa volta era più che semplicemente ubriaco...cos'avrebbe potuto dire, dopotutto?  
'So come raggiungerla'? Le sarebbero state chieste spiegazioni, e non ne aveva alcuna...Kaori non le aveva detto nulla sul perché stesse andando via. Le aveva dato un numero di telefono, solo un numero scritto su un pezzo di carta, che non spiegava nulla. E Saeko aveva capito, senza tuttavia capire del tutto. Aveva saputo che Kaori doveva andarsene, ma ancora non ne comprendeva il perché.  
Sospirando, sorrise tristemente verso la tomba, chiedendogli in silenzio di prendersi cura di sua sorella in attesa del suo ritorno, promettendogli in silenzio che si sarebbe presa cura di Ryo, poi si diresse verso l'uscita con passo più deciso e sereno rispetto a quello con cui era venuta...una cosa era certa nella sua mente, Kaori sarebbe tornata, non sarebbe potuta rimanere indefinitamente lontana da Ryo, non dopo averlo amato.

Ancora una volta, aveva avuto un giorno di riposo, e ancora una volta lo passava a guardare il suo amante che osservava l'appartamento opposto. Avrebbe voluto essere in grado di entrare nella sua bolla per costringerlo a vedere lei. Le sarebbe piaciuto andare da lui e parlargli. Voleva consolarlo, ma lei non era Kaori Makimura...conosceva le ferite del corpo, ma non quelle del cuore o dell'anima. E odiava quella donna perché metteva Mick in quello stato, monopolizzando ancora una volta tutta la sua attenzione, al punto che lui non la vedeva più...ma non poteva odiarla realmente, perché se non fosse mai esistita, lei non avrebbe mai conosciuto Mick Angel. Oppure lui avrebbe ucciso il suo migliore amico prima di scomparire, o sarebbe morto per mano del suo migliore amico, o anche peggio, distrutto dalla Polvere degli Angeli...  
Senza Kaori Makimura, Mick Angel non sarebbe stato suo, quindi non poteva avergliene se conservava sempre un posto speciale nel suo cuore, dopotutto anche ne aveva uno anche nel proprio per tutto quanto, per averle permesso di conquistare l'amore di quell'uomo...e poi, proprio come Mick, lei cercava di capire ed era preoccupata. Per Kaori, per Ryo e per tutti loro, perché sapeva di averlo già vissuto, senza Kaori Makimura a fare da cemento, la banda di amici che loro formavano si sarebbe progressivamente decomposta...proprio come Mick, si preoccupava e si chiedeva come non avesse previsto la partenza della giovane donna. Solo che il suo uomo lo aveva avvertito, anche se non aveva saputo comprendere. Lei ora sapeva.  
Se solamente lui glielo avesse detto...se solamente lui le avesse parlato della cattiva sensazione che si trascinava dietro da settimane circa la coppia formata da City Hunter, forse lei avrebbe potuto prevedere la scomparsa volontaria di Kaori...perché a differenza di Mick, lei sapeva cos'avrebbe potuto spingere la giovane donna ad andarsene...ad andarsene e ad allontanarsi dall'uomo che amava...  
Mick aveva detto, trovando Ryo ubriaco, che Kaori era riuscita dove tutti i nemici avevano fallito. Sul momento, lei non aveva capito, quindi una volta tornati a casa, gli aveva chiesto cosa intendesse. Il suo compagno l'aveva fissata a lungo prima di piantarsi davanti alla finestra e di dirle che Kaori era riuscita a distruggere Ryo.  
Lei non aveva detto niente, accontentandosi di scuotere la testa contro la sua schiena prima di dirigersi in cucina per preparare la cena, come se nulla fosse accaduto. Ma ciò non le impediva di pensare, mentre cucinava. Se solo lui avesse saputo...ma l'infermiera sapeva di non poter tradire la giovane donna...ovviamente, si era sorpresa di trovare la lettera per Mick. Gliel'aveva data dopo aver sistemato Ryo nella sua stanza...ma la lettera in realtà non diceva nulla, solo di prendersi cura di Ryo, e c'era quella firma di cui lei non conosceva il significato ma su cui lo sguardo di Mick si era soffermato a lungo. Certo, si era spaventata quando l'aveva trovata. Ovviamente, era stata altrettanto sorpresa quanto gli altri di scoprire le condizioni di Ryo che aveva mancato di ucciderla, ma anche sorpresa dalla partenza di Kaori...ma dentro di lei, una voce le diceva che avrebbe dovuto prevederlo, sotto un certo punto di vista.  
Ma Mick non sapeva quello che lei sapeva...diversamente da lui, non aveva previsto niente, ma contrariamente a lei, nessuno poteva capire...nessuno poteva capire che mai la giovane donna avrebbe voluto mettere il suo amante in quelle condizioni, anche se sapeva che avrebbe sofferto per la sua partenza...  
Nessuno di loro poteva capire che se era andata via, era stato per proteggerlo, e non perché voleva farlo soffrire più di quanto avesse già fatto...ma soprattutto, nessuno di loro poteva capire che se era andata via, era per non arrivare a odiare l'uomo che amava.  
Kazue sapeva che era irrazionale, ma da un certo punto di vista, poteva capire perché Kaori avesse scelto di andarsene senza preavviso per nessuno. E poi, nei suoi anni in medicina, quante volte aveva visto un simile comportamento? Soprattutto, a differenza degli altri, aveva anni in medicina alle spalle, e c'era stata quando Ryo aveva portato Kaori in clinica dopo il suo ultimo rapimento. Era lei che l'aveva visitata quel giorno...  
Ryo non aveva voluto che il vecchio si avvicinasse alla sua donna, sapendo che non aveva niente di grave...ma alla fine lo aveva lasciato passare...  
Poteva capire, e sapeva che anche Doc aveva sicuramente capito. Avrebbe voluto dirlo a Mick, avrebbe voluto dirlo anche a Ryo, per calmarlo, per dirgli che non era colpa loro, che non avrebbero potuto prevedere nulla. Ma non poteva...aveva promesso a Kaori quel giorno alla clinica, e anche l'anziano...quindi poteva solo aspettare, sperando che Kaori sarebbe tornata quando il dolore non ci fosse stato più, perché sapeva che Ryo l'avrebbe attesa.

Erano appena le otto del mattino, ma le persone di tutto il paese si stavano defilando. Era mai silenzioso quel posto? Ne dubitava, ma in realtà non prestava attenzione alle persone intorno a lei che si affrettavano, non dandole retta più di quanto facesse lei con loro. Aveva passato le ultime ore a prendersi cura della sua mente, senza pensare a cosa stava per fare ma ora, seduta a un tavolo della caffetteria del terminal dell'aeroporto di Narita, non aveva niente da fare se non aspettare.  
I biglietti erano sul tavolo accanto alla tazza di caffè, con i documenti necessari. Le valigie erano state imbarcate. Era andata a fare il check-in e ora non aveva più niente con lei se non la borsa da viaggio che intendeva tenere a bordo. Un buon libro, un voluminoso acquisto Duty Free, il walkman con la musica ritmata e le canzoni che preferiva, una bottiglia d'acqua, alcuni dolci per il viaggio...era pronta e con troppo tempo libero...quando non voleva tempo libero...non voleva pensare, non voleva ricordare...non voleva nemmeno sentire niente...  
Avrebbe dovuto aspettare più a lungo prima di andare a fare il check-in, ma non aveva potuto. Avrebbe potuto approfittare di un'ora in più di sonno, ma non voleva dormire. Dormire significava sognare e lei non voleva, no, non poteva sognare in quel momento. Non voleva che la sua mente le ricordasse e soprattutto non voleva ricordare perché fosse lì in quel momento. Non voleva ricordare cosa l'aveva portata lì, pronta a salutare l'unica vita che aveva conosciuto da adulta, l'unica vita che l'aveva resa felice fino ad allora.  
Ma più di ogni altra cosa, non voleva sognare e ricordarsi di lui, che correva per strada dietro al suo taxi, un asciugamano che nascondeva nulla del suo corpo...non voleva ricordare la sua voce, che urlava il suo nome mentre lei se ne andava, non voleva ricordare l'angoscia e la supplica che vi aveva sentito...no...non nella sua voce...non voleva ricordarlo...non avrebbe mai voluto doverlo sentire.  
Ma non era l'unica ragione per cui non poteva permettersi di dormire...la sua mente era così sveglia...voleva stare con lui, con tutto il suo essere, con tutta la sua anima, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva, così i suoi sogni lo portavano da lei durante il sonno...ma quei sogni la ferivano più di ogni altra cosa. Durante tutti quegli anni, aveva sognato sempre lui, in quel modo, e in quei momenti accoglieva i sogni a braccia aperte, ma d'ora in poi avrebbe avuto paura di chiudere gli occhi e addormentarsi. Per paura di trovarlo nei suoi sogni, in qualsiasi forma. La giovane donna sorrise, osservando il suo riflesso e il suo sguardo sparuto nel liquido scuro della sua tazza di caffè. Non si riconosceva in quell'immagine, si sarebbe quasi dispiaciuta nel vedersi così...chi era quella donna con quelle occhiaie? Quella donna il cui aspetto non rifletteva alcun sentimento? Era spenta, i suoi occhi sembravano più morti di qualsiasi altra cosa...ma cosa poteva farci? No, la vera domanda era: voleva fare qualcosa a riguardo? Non le importava. Che la gente la guardasse in modo strano, che gliene importava? Non le importava cosa potessero pensare dentro di loro, sorridendo un po'...ma che nessuno guardasse lo stato in cui si stava compatendo, non l'avrebbe sopportato. Chi erano quelle persone per guardarla così? Cosa sapevano di lei? Della sua vita? Niente! Che la lasciassero dunque nel suo angolo silenzioso, e soprattutto, che si astenessero dal giudicarla solo per il suo aspetto o per la luce nei suoi occhi...non voleva ritrovarsi in quello stato, ma cosa poteva farci? Aveva appena tracciato una riga su tutta la sua vita. Aveva appena salutato l'unica felicità che avesse mai desiderato. Aveva appena fatto risuonare la sofferenza nella voce dell'unico uomo che avesse mai amato...che la lasciassero a compatirsi da sola, anche solo per un istante, aveva dato abbastanza nella vita per poterselo permettere.  
"I passeggeri per il volo Tokyo-New York sono chiamati alla porta D per l'imbarco immediato"  
La giovane donna alzò meccanicamente la testa per guardare il gigantesco cartellone dell'aeroporto.

D-0830: Tokyo (NRT – Narita)  
A-0710: New York (JFK – John F. Kennedy International Airport)

Alla fine, per un breve istante, riuscì a dimenticare i suoi pensieri...il tempo di salire sull'aereo, almeno...una volta in volo, non avrebbe potuto fare altro che ripensare. Ma doveva farlo...non poteva rimanere a Tokyo, ancora meno a Shinjuku...preferiva lasciare il Giappone, mettere più distanza possibile tra loro...e poi, se fosse rimasta sul suolo giapponese, avrebbe dovuto costantemente guardarsi sopra la spalla, per paura di essere riconosciuta dalle persone dell'ambiente, o dagli informatori di Mick, Ryo o Falcon...quindi lasciava il paese, con quelle condizioni.  
Avrebbe avuto il tempo del viaggio per trovare qualcosa da spiegare a sua sorella. Forse le avrebbe detto che conosceva la verità sul loro legame di parentela. Sayuri sarebbe stata più che felice e non avrebbe fatto ulteriori domande. No, sbagliato...non appena avesse posato le valigie, dicendole che si sarebbe stabilita sul suolo americano e che progettava di trovare un appartamento e un lavoro lì, sua sorella l'avrebbe bombardata di domande. Dopotutto non era una giornalista per niente. Ma ci avrebbe pensato sull'aereo, durante il volo, l'avrebbe aiutata a non pensare ad altro.  
Ma in quel modo, almeno, era certa che il suo amante non sarebbe venuto a cercarla. L'amava e avrebbe voluto trovarla di nuovo, ma non avrebbe potuto fisicamente farlo. E sapeva che Ryo avrebbe capito dove si trovava. La conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che lei conosceva bene lui tanto da usare il suo punto debole contro di lui. Per proteggersi...per proteggere entrambi. La giovane donna si sedette sulla sua poltrona, in attesa. Ma l'attesa riportò immediatamente la sua mente a ciò che stava cercando di dimenticare...la sua partenza, ma soprattutto, il modo in cui se n'era andata.  
Ma presto, la sua mente si mise a pensare ad altro, la paura del suo primo volo occupò i suoi pensieri. Aveva il ricordo della storia di Ryo in testa, aveva di che avere paura nel sapere cos'era successo a lui su un aereo...non sapeva se avrebbe avuto la forza di tornare, un giorno...ma sperava che lui le lasciasse un po' di tempo...dopotutto, era stata lei a lasciarlo.  
8.22, 7 novembre. La disperazione aveva preso possesso della sua vita, del suo corpo. Non sapeva nemmeno se un giorno avrebbe rimesso piede nella sua terra natale. Se un giorno, Ryo Saeba avrebbe di nuovo fatto parte della sua vita. Sperava solo che il tempo l'avrebbe aiutata a dimenticare un po', che il dolore si sarebbe attenuato...ma sapeva in anticipo che si faceva delle illusioni.


	7. Quando la realtà ci raggiunge

Appoggiata alla finestra di un grattacielo che si affacciava sul gigantesco parco, la giovane donna lasciava vagare gli occhi sul paesaggio ai suoi piedi, un sorriso sulle labbra...tutto sembrava così sproporzionato in quella città, in quel paese, da chiedersi se vi si sarebbe mai abituata del tutto un giorno, o almeno abbastanza per non sorprendersi ogni volta che metteva piedi fuori...le poche volte in cui metteva piedi fuori, dopotutto, ma ne dubitava. Si chiedeva ancora come Mick, sempre così a suo agio a Shinjuku, avesse potuto crescere in un posto simile. Ma allo stesso tempo, il carattere del suo migliore amico era tale da doversi sentire a suo agio dovunque fosse. Aveva cercato di immaginare anche Ryo in quel posto, o meglio, aveva cercato di impedire alla sua mente di immaginarlo. Ma non ci era riuscita, così aveva ceduto, ancora una volta, figurandolo in un parco come quello ai suoi piedi, correndo dietro alle ragazze come a Tokyo, bisticciando con Mick, così come faceva a casa loro...era anche sorpresa dalla facilità con cui riusciva a immaginarlo in un contesto così diverso dal loro. Ma al tempo stesso, non era logico, in qualche modo, che le immagini le giungessero così facilmente? Le immagini di un passato che lei non aveva conosciuto tra loro, ma che aveva comunque lasciato il segno in lei. Dopotutto, non era su quel suolo che City Hunter era nato? Guardando una coppia di adolescenti che si lanciavano e rilanciavano una palla, un cane che correva tra loro, la giovane donna si chiese per un momento cosa le fosse passato per la testa per decidere di andare a rifugiarsi in quel paese...vero, aveva sua sorella lì, che aveva diverse conoscenze...ma a volte la sweeper si chiedeva se non sarebbe stato meglio andare in un altro paese. Un altro paese dell'Asia, o in Europa o in Africa, ovunque tranne che lì. Prendendo il suo biglietto aereo, scegliendo di rifugiarsi nella casa di sua sorella, in quel paese, aveva voluto fuggire, soltanto per un breve momento, da quella che era diventata la sua vita, fuggire un po' dalla realtà che era diventata la sua vita. Sul momento non aveva pensato, alla ricerca di un posto dove poter trovare pace, alla ricerca di una persona che, anche se non conosceva le ragioni della sua comparsa, potesse essere caritatevole...  
Aveva troppa paura di rimanere completamente sola, sapeva che non avrebbe resistito se si fosse trovata senza nessuno a sostenerla, almeno un po'...ma non aveva pensato alle conseguenze di essere lì...avrebbe dovuto scegliere un terreno totalmente estraneo alla sua mente, forse avrebbe potuto tentare di fingere di dimenticare, ma non l'aveva fatto, non ci aveva pensato...  
Quarantasette giorni prima, New York le era sembrata la fine del mondo. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, comunque...avrebbe dovuto sapere che il suolo americano, anche se non vi aveva mai messo piede, conteneva troppi ricordi per servirle da rifugio. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che andando nel paese in cui City Hunter era apparso per la prima volta, avrebbe ripensato a lui, anche se non voleva...anche se non aveva bisogno di nulla che le facesse riaffiorare i ricordi nella mente...  
Quell'uomo era parte di lei a tal punto, che non passava una sola ora senza che il minimo dettaglio le riportasse il suo ricordo...i teppisti per le strade...le ragazze che uscivano dal liceo, cercando di non rendere evidenti gli sguardi che posavano su una persona in particolare...gruppi di amici che bisticciavano ridendo...gli uomini che fischiavano al passaggio di una donna più carina delle altre...  
Il più piccolo dettaglio glielo ricordava, eppure non ne aveva bisogno, eppure non lo voleva...  
No, non era del tutto vero, a quarantasette giorni dalla sua frettolosa partenza dal suolo giapponese, sapeva di aver superato il punto in cui non voleva pensare a lui, a loro, senza riuscire a far tacere i suoi pensieri. La prova era che, anche se continuava a sognarlo, non piangeva più quando si svegliava. Non faceva così male come all'inizio, quando aveva cercato di combattere il sonno con tutti i mezzi, per non doverlo vedere nei suoi sogni...no, non era più quella donna...ora poteva dormire, poteva sognarlo, senza dover soffrire più in seguito, senza sentire lo stomaco attorcigliato, senza voler salire sul primo volo per Tokyo. Almeno era già una vittoria, perché non avrebbe aiutato a niente se l'avesse fatto. Dopotutto, aveva avuto una buona ragione per spingerla a partire, o piuttosto a fuggire...  
Non voleva farlo soffrire...non quando lui aveva sofferto già così tanto, non quando lei non era nello stato psicologico per aiutarlo, non quando lui avrebbe sofferto per colpa sua...  
Quindi sì, era fuggita come una codarda. Non aveva voluto essere colei che lo avrebbe distrutto ma sapeva anche che, facendo così, era diventata proprio quella persona, contro la sua volontà...ma cos'altro avrebbe potuto fare?  
Qualcuno doveva dirglielo...qualcuno doveva dirle se la decisione che aveva preso non era quella giusta...  
Doc aveva capito la sua scelta, e pensava che lo avesse fatto anche Saeko, pur non conoscendone le vere ragioni...anche se tutti in silenzio gliene volevano per aver preso quella decisione, anche se a lei era sembrata la più logica...la più logica ma anche la più semplice...la più semplice ma anche la più difficile...  
Forse era per questo che nessuno aveva cercato di trattenerla più del necessario. Forse avevano scommesso sul fatto che sarebbe tornata sui suoi passi, chi lo sapeva? Ma quarantasette giorni dopo, lei resisteva ancora. Quarantasette giorni dopo, non era ancora ritornata sulla sua decisione, era ancora lontana da lui...  
Ed era la cosa più difficile che avesse mai dovuto fare, anche se lasciarlo era sembrato così semplice in quel momento...si era semplicemente dovuta dire che lo stava lasciando per il suo bene, per non spezzarlo, e non aveva avuto alcun dubbio, i suoi gesti si erano svolti da soli, con tanta facilità...ma la giovane donna non si faceva illusioni. Già in quel momento, sapeva che se fosse riuscita a far tacere il proprio dolore lasciandolo, non era perché non avesse difficoltà, ma perché il dolore era tale da non sentirlo neanche, come se fosse anestetizzata...  
Ma una volta ritrovatasi in una stanza d'albergo, nella periferia di Tokyo, alla fine era crollata, e ci erano voluti diversi giorni per trovare in sé la forza di alzarsi, di andare avanti, di prendere quell'aereo che l'avrebbe portata ancora più lontana da lui.  
Una volta giunta a New York, la sua mente era stata abbastanza occupata da non pensarci, almeno per alcune ore. Il tempo di trovare la strada in quella città, il tempo di trovare sua sorella, il tempo di spiegare, ma non i dettagli che l'avevano spinta ad andarsene, ovviamente...  
Si chiedeva ancora se un giorno sarebbe stata in grado di pensare senza soffrire, ma sapeva che la risposta alla domanda sarebbe sempre stata negativa...tutto quello che sperava era che le persone con cui si era confidata non lo dicessero all'uomo che amava. Tutto quello che sperava era che, del dolore che si era impadronito di lei, lui non ne venisse mai a sapere.  
Persa nei suoi pensieri, non notò immediatamente che il panorama stava cambiando. Fu solo qualche minuto dopo, quando sentì sua sorella rientrare in casa, brontolando contro il freddo, che notò lentamente i fiocchi di neve che cadevano sulla città. Un bianco Natale...a volte il tempo era strano, aveva cominciato a nevicare quel giorno, la vigilia di Natale. Quante erano le possibilità che succedesse? Doveva vederci un segno? Ma le andava perfettamente bene. Quei fiocchi sembravano gelati, pesanti eppure leggeri, freddi eppure caldi, cercando sempre di unirsi tra loro, una volta a terra, come per raccogliere i pezzi...  
Sì, si ritrovava in quell'immagine, rifugiata in cima a quella torre, in una città sconosciuta la cui vita brulicava intorno a lei, cercando di sanare le ferite invisibili agli altri, quelle del suo cuore, quelle della sua anima. Voltando le spalle alla finestra, il suo sguardo si posò sul suo cellulare, di cui solo alcune persone, accuratamente selezionate e decisamente rare, conoscevano il numero, e prima di rendersene conto, con passo leggero si diresse verso l'altro telefono, quello dell'appartamento...  
Ma si accorse del proprio gesto quando ebbe la cornetta in mano, il suono della richiesta di una chiamata risuonò nel suo orecchio, e riattaccò immediatamente. Cosa stava facendo? Era davvero sul punto di fare quello che pensava? Non si era nemmeno resa conto di essersi allontanata dalla finestra. Poteva sentire Sayuri nel suo ufficio, a strimpellare sulla tastiera del computer, seduta alla scrivania allestita nella stanza, preparando sicuramente l'articolo o l'editoriale per il giorno dopo Natale.  
Natale...era perché quel venticinque dicembre era già giunto? Era per quello che aveva fatto automaticamente un simile gesto? Non aveva bisogno di guardare il quadrante o di ricomporre il numero per capire cosa era stata sul punto di fare senza accorgersene, senza nemmeno avere intenzione di farlo. Sapeva che c'era un solo numero che la sua mente avrebbe composto senza doverlo cercare nella memoria. Sì, lo sapeva, la comunicazione che aveva interrotto così bruscamente, il suono a cui nessuno aveva risposto, sapeva che aveva squillato in un appartamento così lontano da lei, eppure così vicino, tanto che le bastava chiudere gli occhi per vederlo. Ma nessuno aveva risposto...forse era il destino che aveva voluto che lei chiamasse, quando lui non era nemmeno in casa.  
Casa...dopo tutto quello che avevano vissuto, dopo tutti gli anni passati a guardarlo mentre ci provava con la prima gonna che gli passava davanti, dopo tutti gli anni passati a sperare, c'era sempre stato quel posto, così lontano fisicamente ora, che potesse chiamare così...casa...una volta Kaori si era posta la domanda. Era il loro appartamento che chiamava così, o era semplicemente Ryo stesso? Non lo sapeva, o meglio, lo sapeva fin troppo bene. Si sentiva un'apolide soltanto quando ripensava a lui, non all'appartamento, non al paese, ma unicamente a lui.  
Era a causa di quel giorno? Forse perché, da quando era entrata a far parte del duo City Hunter, da quando suo fratello era morto, quello sarebbe stato il primo Natale che avrebbe passato lontano da Ryo? O era una cosa più profonda? Forse era entrambe le cose, forse era esausta, e la sua mente sceglieva quel giorno per dimostrarglielo...ma nessuno aveva risposto alla sua telefonata.  
E ancora una volta, la sua mente cominciò a pensare a quello che stava accadendo a 6.760 miglia di distanza. 6.760 miglia o 10.878 chilometri, o 5.874 miglia nautiche...la distanza tra Tokyo e New York...era realmente così lontana da lui? Dal suo cuore? E allo stesso tempo, era così vicina in un certo modo...  
10.878 chilometri, o 4.500$ e qualche spicciolo, dodici ore e quarantacinque minuti di volo, più una decina di minuti per rivederlo...talmente vicini, ma talmente lontani...come erano sempre stati...  
Ma non poteva permettersi di pensarci, non ora, non di già, quando non erano passati neanche due mesi dall'ultima volta in cui l'aveva visto...  
Più tardi, quando il ricordo dell'uomo che amava non le avrebbe portato un altro ricordo, un sogno meraviglioso che le era stato rubato, divenuto un incubo...  
Più tardi, se fosse arrivato il giorno in cui avrebbe potuto rivedere l'uomo che amava senza soffrire e senza mai potergli dire la verità per paura di vederlo soffrire nel suo stesso modo...o forse più di lei, perché era il sogno di lui, quello a cui lei si era accostata, senza che nessuno dei due sapesse fino a che punto fosse a portata di mano...ma lui non l'avrebbe saputo.  
Si era ripromessa, uscendo dall'ospedale, in seguito al suo coma di mesi prima, che mai per colpa sua avrebbe visto Ryo Saeba nello stesso stato in cui l'aveva trovato al suo risveglio. Non di nuovo per colpa sua...allora aveva preferito scappare, lasciando che il tempo facesse il suo lavoro, senza che lui potese sapere nulla, sperando un giorno di tornare da lui, sempre che lui l'amasse...ma aveva bisogno di tempo per ricostruire. Di tempo lontano da lui...anche se era illogico, anche se aveva scelto di proteggerlo senza dirgli nulla, non voleva che lui sapesse nulla. Voleva che lui non avvertisse nulla, visto che era così percettivo, specialmente nei suoi confronti. Ed era arrabbiata con lui perché stava subendo un simile dolore.  
Non era assolutamente logico, era totalmente privo di giustificazioni, ma dentro di sé nutriva l'idea che fosse colpa di lui. All'inizio aveva pensato che fosse colpa sua, di lei, dopo aver maledetto l'uomo che l'aveva rapita per affrontare il grande City Hunter e che al momento si trovava in prigione, ignaro di ciò che aveva distrutto con le sue stesse mani...  
Ma lei aveva preferito restare in silenzio, costringendo il Doc e Kazue, le uniche persone informate, che avevano fatto la scoperta insieme a lei, a mantenere il segreto...non voleva che il suo amante sapesse. Non ora, non quando lei non era nello stato emotivo per aiutarlo a superare.  
Allora era scappata...sapendo che, se fosse rimasta, Ryo sarebbe infine giunto alla consapevolezza. Non era stupido, tutt'altro, era più che attento nei suoi confronti...  
Era fuggita per curare le ferite lontano da lui, ma anche perché sapeva già, fin dall'inizio, come lui avrebbe reagito apprendendo ciò che era successo. Si sarebbe considerato responsabile, ne era sicura...  
Avrebbe pensato che fosse colpa sua, perché un'altra volta lei era stata rapita per arrivare a lui...  
Ma soprattutto, sapeva quali pensieri avrebbero turbinato nella sua testa: 'E se l'avessi trovata più velocemente', 'E se non avessi passato la giornata lontano da lei', 'E se l'avessi capito prima'...così tanti 'e se', sempre 'e se'...  
Quindi era meglio per lei, per lui, per loro, che per il momento lui non sapesse niente. Forse più avanti, quando lei avrebbe superato il dolore, dopotutto la cosa riguardava anche lui, non aveva intenzione di tenerlo nel limbo in eterno...  
Quindi forse, una volta superato il suo lutto, avrebbe ripreso l'aereo, viaggiando di nuovo per quei 10.878 chilometri nella direzione opposta. 'E se' lui l'avesse voluta ancora, nonostante ciò che lei gli stava facendo passare in quel preciso istante cercando di preservarlo, allora glielo avrebbe detto, una volta che fossero stati da soli nella loro casa, seduti sul divano del soggiorno o in camera...glielo avrebbe confessato...  
Che nel momento in cui aveva scoperto di custodire il sogno più prezioso di lui, aveva anche scoperto che era appena stato distrutto.


	8. Lontano dagli occhi, lontano dal cuore?

Il silenzio regnava nella stanza, opprimente, proprio com'era stato qualche mese prima, solo che questa volta l'appartamento immerso nell'oscurità era vuoto del suo ultimo occupante. Da settimane, non si muoveva da lì, aspettando, non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa, cercando di capire cos'era potuto succedere perché la sua vita cambiasse in quel modo, mentre per la prima volta nella sua vita aveva potuto dire di essere felice...ma il tempo era passato e nessuna soluzione gli era apparsa all'improvviso per fargli capire...  
Il tempo era passato, ma lui non se n'era accorto. Novembre, il tempo soleggiato che c'era stato dal mese di giugno e il caldo che l'aveva accompagnato era improvvisamente scomparso, subito dopo il giorno del Festival della Cultura. Come se il tempo avesse voluto essere in sintonia con l'anima e il cuore della metà di City Hunter rimasta sul suolo giapponese. Come se qualcuno lassù capisse la sua sofferenza e cercasse di calmarlo in quel modo...se se fosse stato davvero così, allora non avrebbe dovuto soffrire in quel modo. Se fosse stato così, avrebbe potuto godere per la prima volta nella sua vita della felicità lenitiva offerta dalla presenza della sua compagna...forse avrebbe dovuto sapere fin dall'inizio che non sarebbe durata. Dopotutto, lei non aveva fatto di tutto all'inizio per evitare di svegliarsi con lui nel letto? Anche se l'aveva fatto inconsciamente? Forse era stato un segno che non aveva riconosciuto al tempo. Dicembre aveva seguito novembre...sostituendo il grigiore e la pioggia con venti freddi, impedendo alla popolazione di camminare per le strade. Infatti, da quando aveva messo piede per la prima volta in quel paese, Ryo non ricordava di aver vissuto un autunno così freddo. Ma ciò gli andava molto bene, per così dire. In effetti...forse era meglio così. Almeno City Hunter non doveva trascinarsi per le strade di notte per controllare che non ci fossero criminali in cerca di persone più deboli da attaccare...sì, era meglio perché non c'era pià alcun City Hunter in città da chiamare quando necessario. Oh, certo, continuava il suo lavoro di sweeper accettando le poche missioni che gli venivano affidate...  
Ma non era realmente City Hunter. City Hunter, lo sapeva, aveva preso il volo verso la terra dov'era nato, ma stavolta aveva portato il nome per le strade americane senza di lui...  
Ma non era nemmeno più l'Angelo della Morte quello che si trovava da solo in Giappone. No, l'Angelo della Morte poteva solo svegliarsi per un'unica persona, e questo da anni, anche se in pochi l'avevano capito...  
Ma non era nemmeno più Ryo Saeba, quell'uomo che esisteva solo con la presenza di Kaori Makimura, no, non era più quell'uomo...  
In effetti, nessuno, nemmeno il proprietario di quel nome sapeva chi ci fosse attualmente in quel corpo, che lo costringeva a mangiare e a spostarsi...  
No, non era nessuno dei nominativi che aveva portato in precedenza e per cui era riconosciuto. Solo un corpo senza una reale esistenza, che viveva nonostante tutto, perché doveva. Era di nuovo anonimo tra la folla, un orfano nel suo paese e tra i suoi amici. Perché tutto ciò che lo collegava a rimanere vivo in quel mondo gli era scivolato tra le dita, senza che lui se lo aspettasse, senza che lui potesse prepararsi...  
Per la prima volta nella sua vita, aveva fatto la scelta di vivere, e quella scelta gli era stata restituita come uno schiaffo in faccia...ma allo stesso tempo sapeva di non meritarla, l'aveva sempre saputo...  
Era scolpa sua per aver voluto assaporare la felicità, per essersi detto che aveva sofferto abbastanza nella vita...c'era da credere che qualcuno in cielo avesse voluto dimostrargli la sua arroganza, mostrandogli che non aveva ancora vissuto il peggio...perché i dolori del cuore, non sapeva come affrontarli senza mostrare la sua sofferenza.  
Allora tentava di comportarsi come se niente fosse successo, perché si era ripromesso di rimanere in vita, per lei. Nel caso in cui lei non avesse scelto di lasciarlo per sempre. Allora andava avanti. Viveva nello stesso modo in cui aveva vissuto prima del suo incontro con Hideyuki Makimura. Incontro che aveva cambiato la sua vita su tanti aspetti, tanto che faticava per ricordare, ancora prima della fuga della sua amante, come avesse vissuto prima che Makimura sbarcasse nella sua vita...  
Eppure, una volta che lei era scomparsa, i gesti erano tornati ad essere come se loro non fossero mai esistiti. No, non esattamente, perché anche se il suo stile di vita era diventato quasi lo stesso di quello che era stato prima di conoscerli, era solo quello, un 'quasi'. Non era tornato ciò che era stato prima di loro.  
Lavorava, mangiava, viveva come aveva fatto prima di lei. Ma erano passati anni da quando non dormiva più senza sognarla, e la sua partenza non aveva cambiato nulla, anzi. La sognava ancora più di prima e i suoi sogni avevano ora una dimensione diversa. Dopotutto, nel frattempo era stato in grado di assaggiare il suo corpo e, dopo la sua scomparsa, i suoi sogni glielo ricordavano come una punizione, lasciandolo ansimante al risveglio...ma non era quella l'unica ragione per cui la sua vita si riassumeva ad un 'quasi'. Perché c'era qualcos'altro che non poteva permettersi di fare, anche se Kaori Makimura aveva scelto di uscire dalla sua vita. Anche se era partita, sarebbe rimasta sempre la sua donna...quindi la sua vita ora era solo quello, alzarsi, mangiare, lavorare, sognarla...unicamente per rimanere in vita, in attesa del suo incerto ritorno.  
Stranamente, gli XYZ apparivano molto raramente sulla lavagna della stazione di Shinjuku da un po' di tempo, come se la popolazione di Tokyo e del paese avesse scoperto che la persona per cui quelle parole venivano scritte con il gesso non passava più a leggere. Come avrebbe potuto farlo? Lei non era nemmeno più in città...sì, lui continuava a fare il suo lavoro, malgrado tutto. In fondo, cos'altro avrebbe potuto fare? Era buono solo per quello. Ma non aveva molte missioni alle quali rispondere, e nessuna gli stava realmente a cuore...  
Tale riflessione gli sembrava logica, perché il suo cuore era sparito, trascinato via dalla sua donna, ma non poteva nemmeno consolarsi dicendosi che lei gli aveva lasciato il suo, perché su quello non aveva certezze. Ma stranamente, gli XYZ non erano gli unici ad essere assenti. Sin dalla partenza di Kaori, Saeko Nogami, ispettrice di polizia del commissariato di Shinjuku, lo aveva chiamato solo una volta, durante la settimana di Natale per di più...come se avesse avuto paura di affidargli una missione. Ma anche come se avesse voluto impedirgli di rimanere a rimuginare da solo a casa in quel periodo dell'anno, in cui l'assenza della sua compagna si sarebbe sentita anche più del solito. Perché dalla morte del suo ex partner, non una sola volta aveva passato la vigilia di Natale lontano dalla sorella minore del suddetto. Tranne quell'anno.  
Da quando si era trasferita in quell'appartamento nei sobborghi di Shinjuku, era la prima volta a non trovarsi lì per Natale, per quanto lui le avesse ripetuto numerose volte che a lui non importavano le festività di alcun genere, ma ora si rendeva conto, ancora una volta, di essere stato bugiardo, perché la sua assenza nel giorno di Natale si faceva sentire più duramente che i giorni precedenti. E questo, sebbene avesse accettato la missione che Saeko gli aveva affidato, ammettendo di averlo fatto con gratitudine. Per quella missione aveva dovuto fare appello ai suoi amici, soprattutto a Mick e Reika, avendo bisogno di una donna e di una terza persona per infiltrarsi nell'ambiente...  
Solo che la missione, per quanto semplice di per sé, era stata complicata dalla presenza della giovane donna...una Nogami portava solo guai, lo sapeva da molto tempo. Oh, non che lei avesse fallito durante le indagini, era un caso affidato dalla sorella maggiore, dopotutto, non se lo sarebbe mai permessa intenzionalmente, ma aveva comunque spinto lo sweeper al punto che lui aveva mandato a puttane l'accordo anche se era ben remunerato per una volta. Sì, ben remunerato, in denaro contante come Kaori reclamava da tanto tempo, anche se non era stata lì per constatarlo con i suoi occhi o le sue orecchie. La missione era semplice: infiltrarsi in un traffico di donne. Fino a lì, nessun problema. Per fare il suo lavoro in modo corretto e far fuori tutti i membri del gruppo del traffico, fingendo di essere interessato, aveva bisogno di compagnia. Nessun problema anche su quel punto. Sin dalla partenza di Kaori, Mick aveva in qualche modo ripreso la sua posizione originaria nel duo City Hunter, rifiutandosi di prenderne il nome, dal momento che sapeva che City Hunter non era più lui. Lo sweeper aveva quindi invitato il suo amico americano, che avrebbe assunto il ruolo dello straniero interessato a prendere parte al traffico, mentre Ryo monitorava gli spostamenti dei membri, cercando di ottenere quante più prove possibili per l'ispettrice. La missione era andata bene, Mick non aveva alcuna difficoltà ad adempiere al suo ruolo. Dopotutto, era davvero uno straniero, e anche molto interessato. Ma ciò che Ryo non si aspettava accettando il caso per schiarirsi le idee era che, appunto, ciò non funzionava affatto. Non aveva forse fatto la conoscenza con colei che sarebbe divenuta la sua partner dopo pochi mesi proprio a causa di un traffico dello stesso tipo? Aveva provato per un momento di non pensarci, non mentre lavorava, aveva pensato di poter rimandare finché non fosse rimasto solo nel suo appartamento, per non far rischiare la pelle al suo miglior amico a causa di una sua disattenzione...  
Sì, questo era quello che aveva intenzione di fare, finire la missione per poi rimettersi a ciondolare da solo nel suo angolino in seguito, senza rischiare di danneggiare nessuno.  
Solo che l'elemento Reika Nogami era entrato in gioco perché, come anni prima, Ryo aveva bisogno di una donna che facesse da esca...ma per una volta, l'esca non era stata la sua partner e né lui né Mick avevano calcolato che il fatto di prendere il posto di Kaori avrebbe avuto delle ripercussioni sulla detective...  
Naturalmente, durante l'indagine, era stata professionale. Avevano tutti preso alloggio in un albergo. Mick, fingendo di arrivare in città per poter prendere parte al gruppo, Reika fingendo di essere una turista e di avere una stanza sullo stesso piano dell'americano, mentre lui aveva una camera accanto a lei, nel caso in cui avessero tentato di prelevarla sotto al suo naso.  
Solo che Reika, fin dal suo arrivo, aveva cominciato a lanciare frecciatine su come lei sarebbe diventata una buona partner, ricordandogli che non ne aveva più una. Lui non aveva replicato, conoscendo i sentimenti della giovane donna nei suoi confronti. In fondo, stava solo cogliendo la sua opportunità, ma lui le aveva fatto capire che Mick era sufficiente e che lei non avrebbe mai potuto essere City Hunter...e poi erano giunte le notti...  
Per scongiurare il peggio, Ryo aveva chiesto di avere una stanza con la porta che desse su quella di Reika per ogni evenienza, ma la giovane donna aveva preferito vederla diversamente. Lei vi aveva visto un interesse messo a nudo, anche se, per disilluderla, lui le aveva detto che avrebbero solo lavorato insieme e sembrava che lei se lo fosse messo in testa...  
Se non fosse per alcune frasi circa il fatto che le visite notturne di Ryo le mancavano, soprattutto ora che non c'era più nessuno per impedire loro di arrivare all'obiettivo finale. Lo sweeper aveva rimesso i puntini sulle 'i', al limite della pazienza, e lei se n'era andata con le lacrime agli occhi. Mick, che in quel momento era nella sua stanza d'albergo per discutere degli ultimi punti dell'affare che avevano in programma di chiudere il giorno dopo, lo aveva guardato con un sorriso triste e comprensivo, come se lui avesse avuto bisogno della pietà del suo migliore amico oltre al resto. Ma non poteva biasimarlo, o farglielo notare, era da un mese e mezzo che si autocompativa.  
Tutto ciò, per svegliarsi una mattina da un sogno come tutti quelli che aveva fatto per tutte le sere nel corso di anni, ma molto più realistico rispetto a quelli degli ultimi mesi...  
Un sogno dove c'era solo la sua partner, l'unica a poter rivendicare quel titolo, in ogni caso...  
Tutto ciò, per svegliarsi con la sorellina di Saeko a cavalcioni su di lui, con addosso una vestaglietta e un tanga di seta neri, che gli sorrideva in modo più che esplicito, gli occhi socchiusi che lo fissavano, tranquillamente posizionata sulla conseguenza del suo sogno...  
E guardando quella donna non aveva avuto alcun dubbio sul fine ultimo della sua visita, l'unico pensiero che gli era venuto in mente era che Kaori probabilmente aveva ragione: non notava l'aura dei suoi amici nel sonno, non notava che le aure delle persone che volevano la sua pelle. Si poteva comunque parlare di minaccia, perché era più che certo che in quel momento anche la giovane donna volesse la sua pelle, ma in un modo molto diverso.  
Quello era stato l'unico pensiero che aveva avuto. In tempi normali, no, non in tempi normali, in precedenza...prima di Kaori, avrebbe ribaltato Reika sul letto per approfittare di quello che lei gli offriva così apertamente. Ma l'unica cosa che gli era venuta in mente era stata la riflessione che il suo Sugar Boy aveva fatto mesi prima, constatando che lui stava ancora dormendo mentre Mick si era autoinvitato nel loro appartamento...  
E quel semplice gli ricordo del momento in cui avevano assaporato l'uno la presenza dell'altra lo aveva ferito e allo stesso tempo gli era servito da doccia fredda. La giovane donna si era chinata a baciarlo mentre lui continuava a fissarla senza dire una parola.


	9. Vedere oltre le apparenze

Il silenzio che regnava nella stanza lasciava sentire il suono regolare dell'orologio a pendolo in un angolo della stanza. Dopotutto, l'albergo in cui avevano preso le loro stanze era piuttosto lussuoso. Era il prefetto che pagava tutto, Saeko aveva detto a suo padre che intendeva assumere detective privati per l'affare che la sua squadra di polizia non riusciva a completare. Il prefetto non aveva detto niente, era abituato ai non detti della figlia maggiore, anche se lei doveva prenderlo per stupido da tempo...Non aveva raggiunto la sua posizione attuale senza avere nello stesso tempo occhi ovunque, e negli ultimi anni aveva visto molto di più di quello che le sue figlie volevano far credere, ma non lo aveva mai detto...finché non avesse avuto prove, finché non avesse avuto che dei sospetti, poteva chiudere gli occhi per la loro deviazione dalle leggi.  
Sembrava stupido fino a quel punto? A volte se lo chiedeva. Era vero, quando qualcosa riguardava le sue figlie, chiunque di loro, lui aveva la tendenza a diventare rimbambito. Ma si sarebbe comunque aspettato più comprensione e intuizione da parte della figlia maggiore, quella che più assomigliava a lui, mentalmente parlando, perché era bella come sua madre, lo sapeva e ne approfittava spesso. Ma si aspettava che lei ci avesse visto chiaro nel suo gioco di alcuni anni prima, a dire il vero...si sarebbe aspettato che lei avesse iniziato a fare domande su ciò che lui sapeva circa le sue attività parallele all'epoca della sepoltura del suo ex collega...o almeno alcuni anni più tardi, quando sua figlia Yuka si era rifugiata nell'appartamento di Shinjuku dove lui aveva potuto rivedere la giovane Makimura.  
Ma Saeko non vedeva ciò che vedeva lui, o perché pensava che fosse troppo stupido per capire, o perché non voleva ammettere che lui potesse sapere, continuando a chiudere gli occhi...non gli ci era voluto poi molto tempo cosa stava succedendo nella città che era incaricato di sorvegliare...era bastata la semplice partenza di Hideyuki Makimura per cominciare a vederci chiaro. Sì, aveva capito tutto all'epoca, o almeno aveva iniziato a farlo. Hideyuki Makimura...un uomo eccezionale, anche se non pareva dal suo aspetto, ma come si soleva dire, l'abito non fa il monaco...  
Hideyuki Makimura...lo aveva incontrato quando era solo un giovane ufficiale di basso rango, continuando sulla scia del padre per prendersi cura della sua sorellina. Beh, quella era la versione ufficiale, quella di cui parlavano le persone intorno a lui, dicendo 'Povero ragazzo, non è nemmeno adulto, e già ha una famiglia a carico'...  
La versione reale era che suo padre aveva la giustizia nel sangue...aveva visto il giovane eseguire i suoi test e cominciare a sollevarsi nei ranghi della polizia continuando ad assicurarsi il benessere della sorellina che adorava, sebbene fosse figlia di un criminale. Sì, sapeva anche quello...era il prefetto della polizia, certo che conosceva il passato della famiglia biologica della piccola Makimura, lui stesso aveva detto a Hideyuki, alla morte del padre, che aveva l'opportunità di contattare la madre di colei che lui considerava sua sorella, se il compito di allevarla fosse stato troppo pesante per lui...A quel tempo, lui stesso non era allo stesso alto livello di ora, ma aveva seguito le lezioni insieme al padre dei Makimura, conosceva la sua lealtà e il suo cuore. Sapeva cos'aveva dovuto fare per adottare la piccola, quello che aveva dovuto affrontare per assicurarsi che ai suoi figli non mancasse nulla...aveva persino pianto un amico quando era morto...beh, certo, non un amico intimo, ma un amico nella sua anima.  
E dopo la sua scomparsa, lui stesso aveva seguito i progressi dei suoi figli, per sicurezza, perché dopotutto Hideyuki era appena uscito dall'adolescenza...quindi li aveva seguiti da lontano, senza che loro lo sapessero, ma il giovane non aveva mai avuto bisogno di lui. Certo, ricordava le osservazioni dell'epoca del padre sul fatto che il ragazzo non avrebbe preso il suo posto, ma lui aveva visto da tempo nascere una fiamma nello sguardo del giovane appena maturo, il desiderio di giustizia...poi aveva seguito la sua ascesa nei ranghi della polizia. E quando era giunto il momento, aveva fatto in modo di metterlo in squadra con la propria figlia, affidandogli il suo bene più prezioso senza che lui lo sapesse, benché sua figlia non avesse bisogno di essere protetta. Ma in quel modo, aveva potuto tenere d'occhio l'uomo e nello stesso tempo sua figlia, anche se non lui non si trovava più nello stesso edificio, perché anche lui era salito di grado.  
Aveva visto la sua professionalità, aveva visto il suo amore per la giustizia, aveva persino visto i sentimenti nascenti di sua figlia per l'uomo, e ne era stato contento, non avrebbe potuto scegliere di meglio...e le dimissioni di Hideyuki avevano avuto l'effetto di uno schiaffo in faccia. Oh certo, sapeva che il giovane ufficiale aveva una brutta sensazione riguardo all'applicazione della giustizia e su come comportarsi con i criminali, specialmente quando venivano rilasciati alla libertà, ma non avrebbe mai pensato che ciò potesse spingerlo a lasciare la polizia così...  
Allora aveva ricominciato con la sua osservazione, continuando a dare un'occhiata alla piccola al tempo stesso...e fu allora che aveva scoperto che la sua città non era quella che gli sembrava...ma conoscendo Hideyuki da anni, aveva preferito non dire nulla delle sue scoperte e aspettare finché non si fosse fatto un'idea. Gli anni erano passati, la giovane Makimura era cresciuta, la sua figlia più grande aveva continuato a tacere sui propri sentimenti, e lui aveva scoperto che la giustizia non era sempre quella che sembrava, continuando a dare una sbirciata al suo ex ufficiale...No, aveva scoperto un'altra forma di giustizia, venendo a conoscenza della vera esistenza di un uomo che fino ad allora aveva ritenuto un mito. Un uomo che era stato dipinto come un assassino sanguinario, un delinquente della peggior specie, il terrore in quell'ambiente, ma in realtà era il contrario se lo si guardava bene, era un giustiziere come Hideyuki lo era nell'anima, il protettore della città...dunque aveva mantenuto il silenzio.  
Aveva mantenuto il silenzio, anche quando stranamente, durante un'indagine complicata, sua figlia si era presa un pomeriggio libero.  
Aveva mantenuto il silenzio quando i suoi fascicoli non si trovavano più nel suo ufficio, quando faceva delle pause.  
Aveva mantenuto il silenzio quando le indagini che i suoi ufficiali non avevano concluso venivano archiviate dopo pochi giorni, tutte le volte...ma aveva ritenuto che sua figlia fosse più intelligente di così...  
Oh, certo, nessuno sarebbe stato capace di trovare o di dimostrare quello che lei faceva per completare le indagini, ma l'aveva ritenuta meno stupida di così, doveva essersi sbagliato. E poi Hideyuki Makimura aveva cessato di esistere, e lui aveva pensato che lei si sarebbe fermata, ma Saeko era parsa aggrapparsi a quell'uomo e poi Kaori aveva deciso di prendere il posto di suo fratello, e le operazioni avevano continuato ad essere misteriosamente completate. Ci guadagnava da entrambe le parti a lasciare che le sue figlie lo prendessero per stupido.  
Quindi quando era apparso quell'affare sul traffico di donne, e Saeko gli aveva detto che contava di far intervenire dei personaggi esterni perché loro non ce l'avrebbero mai fatta da soli, quando lui aveva compreso che la sua seconda figlia avrebbe partecipato al colpo, aveva tirato fuori il portafogli, era fuori discussione che una delle sue figlie non avesse il lusso che meritava...e poi, era anche per recuperare su ciò che non aveva visto, perché l'ultima volta che quell'uomo aveva accettato un caso di sua figlia senza la piccola Makimura, questa era quasi morta durante la sua assenza...nonostante lui stesso avesse giurato dentro di sé di tenere d'occhio la progenie del suo vecchio amico.

Il silenzio della stanza era leggero e lasciava sentire il pendolo dell'orologio antico posto in un angolo della lussuosa stanza. Certo, City Hunter era abituato agli alberghi dei bassifondi che assomigliavano più a capanne che a quel tipo di hotel di lusso che gravava sulle spese dei Nogami...  
Ma Mick era sembrato felice del luogo, si prestava al personaggio che interpretava, quindi Ryo aveva accettato, anche se non era troppo di suo gusto. Ma ora, pensava che avrebbe dovuto scegliere di dormire in strada, tra i bidoni della spazzatura e i mascalzoni...non sarebbe stato identificato e avrebbe evitato di trovarsi in quella situazione, con una delle bellissime sorelle Nogami seduta tranquillamente a cavalcioni su di lui, preparandosi a baciarlo. Ma allo stesso tempo, non poteva nemmeno più fare un passo in strada senza che lo abbordassero...e ora che non ne aveva assolutamente più voglia, la situazione gli dava sui nervi...almeno, ora poteva mettersi nei panni di tutte quelle donne che lui aveva abbordato senza chiedere il loro parere, e comprendeva un po' le reazioni di Kaori. Il pensiero gli fece chiudere gli occhi per un istante, si era promesso di non pensare a lei durante una missione, se l'era promesso...  
Ma non riusciva a mantenere quella promessa, non riusciva a togliersela dalla testa...ancora meno con una donna seduta su di lui...  
Riprendendo il contatto dalla realtà quando sentì il respiro della giovane donna sulle sue labbra, aprì gli occhi per guardarla.  
"Fossi in te, eviterei di continuare, principessa"  
Le parole non erano cattive, ma il tono della sua voce fredda fermò la donna prima che raggiungere il suo obiettivo e lei si raddrizzò leggermente per guardarlo con espressione accigliata, senza togliersi dal corpo nudo di lui sotto il lenzuolo.  
"Dai Ryo, non dirmi che non muori di voglia! Cosa ti ferma?"  
Lui sorrise ironicamente alla giovane. Avrebbe dovuto aspettare che un giorno lei tentasse di spingerlo per andare oltre, ma lo aveva acchiappato su tutti i fronti. Lui non aveva previsto niente, ancora una volta.  
"Per una volta che non c'è il tuo travestito a punirti, dovresti approfittarne e lasciarti andare ai tuoi desideri...non farei niente per fermarti, sai. Dopotutto siamo tra adulti"  
Lasciarsi andare...i suoi desideri...scoppiò a ridere senza gioia e, senza una parola, premette sul bacino della tentatrice incollandolo al proprio, non potendo impedire alle dita di affondare nella sua vita per l'insulto rivolto a Kaori, prima di darsi una controllata nel vederla sussultare di dolore. Dopotutto erano solo parole che lei aveva sentito uscire dalla sua bocca, non poteva biasimarla per averle ripetute. Quando vide la giovane donna impallidire prima di abbassare gli occhi sul bassoventre di lui, lui seppe che lei aveva visto il nulla, capendo che lui non aveva alcun desiderio di lei. Lui sorrise osservando lo stupore sul suo viso, prima di spingerla indietro, facendola cadere sul letto accanto a sé. La giovane donna rimase un momento senza muoversi, stesa accanto a lui, guardandolo senza una parola. Al limite della pazienza, alla fine le si rivolse per sapere per quale ragione fosse ancora lì, la ragione per la quale non dicesse niente. Ma incrociando i suoi occhi, e vedendo il sorriso triste che lei gli inviava, si morse la lingua...non sapeva cosa dire per cancellare quell'espressione dal suo viso, non ne era stato mai capace nemmeno con Kaori d'altronde. Si morse la lingua un po' più forte a quel pensiero. Era persino incapace di non pensare a lei, la vedeva dappertutto adesso. Prima, era stato in grado di mettere un alt ai suoi pensieri, quando si dedicava alle bottarelle con le donne di una notte, le signorine mokkori...e comunque, soltanto per un certo lasso di tempo...  
Ma con Reika che lo guardava nello stesso modo, non ce la faceva...perché anche lei doveva amarlo? Perché lo guardava nello stesso modo della sua partner assente? Perché? Non ne aveva idea, non era uno di quegli uomini che si potevano amare. Non era gentile, non era tenero, era solo un assassino e un pervertito, un soldato e un pozzo senza fondo...non meritava il loro amore...certo, sapeva che quella donna non lo amava come lo faceva la sua, ma comunque...e lui la faceva soffrire oltre a far soffrire se stesso, in aggiunta al resto...  
Doveva aver fallito parecchio se la giovane donna si trovava in quella posizione. Perché conosceva le sorelle Nogami. Le conosceva meglio di chiunque altro. Sapeva di poter rifare la lista dei colpi per Saeko senza mai il timore di doverle chiedere di passare a pagare. Sì, l'aveva sempre saputo. La sua partner gli aveva spesso dato dell'idiota, ma lui non lo era fino a quel punto. E sapeva anche che, se avesse insistito un po', Saeko avrebbe sicuramente ceduto molto tempo prima. Sì, ma lui voleva continuare ad avere l'ispettrice nella sua vita. Era una parte del cuore di Hide, dopotutto...era uno dei motivi per cui preferiva lavorare gratis per lei, non avrebbe mai, mai fatto pagare Hideyuki, non poteva far pagare Saeko, e poi, non si toccava la donna di un amico. Erano alcune delle ragioni...proprio come sapeva che Saeko stava al gioco dall'inizio per non pensare ai suoi reali sentimenti.  
Sì, conosceva le sorelle Nogami. Conosceva i veri sentimenti di Saeko nei suoi confronti, anche quando all'epoca cercava di convincersi del suo amore per lui, ma conosceva anche quelli di Reika, ben reali...ma conosceva anche i loro principi, benché potessero sembrare il contrario, nessuna delle due poteva essere definita una donna facile, tutt'altro. E proprio ora, si chiedeva cos'avesse potuto spingere quella donna ad andare della sua stanza conciata così, perché non era assolutamente il tipo da comportarsi in quel modo...  
No, in quel campo, anche se giocava col suo fascino sui suoi clienti, aveva più la tendenza a essere un mix tra Saeko e Kaori che una femme fatale...in genere, gli avrebbe teso un contratto di matrimonio prima di ritrovarsi così. Cercava dunque di capire cosa fosse potuto cambiare mentre aveva prestato attenzione soltanto a se stesso, ma tutto ciò che poteva vedere era l'espressione che aveva visto così spesso in precedenza in due occhi color nocciola. Ma prima di poter aprire bocca per fare le domande che gli giravano in testa, il suo telefono squillò nel silenzio. Suono talmente incongruo nella stanza in quel momento e gli ci volle un istante per reagire e capire che era il suo cellulare che suonava così. E ci mise un attimo per capirlo perché nessuno lo chiamava su quell'aggeggio della malora, non a quell'ora di notte in ogni caso, o piuttosto all'alba. Ma mentre stava per prenderlo sul comodino, il suono della voce della donna echeggiò nella stanza, portandolo a guardarla di nuovo.


	10. Quando i topi non ci sono, il gatto non sa più ballare

La stanza era immersa nella penombra alla fine di quella mattinata. Le tende delle nuove finestre lasciavano entrare la luce appena sufficiente per muoversi nell'appartamento e vedere dove si andava, anche se lui non ne aveva davvero bisogno. Dopotutto, i suoi occhi erano abituati a vedere in posti più bui. Sì, molto più scuri. Avrebbe potuto alzarsi e aprire le tende. In fondo, c'era il sole quel giorno, o almeno sembrava. Sì, avrebbe potuto, ma non lo fece comunque.  
Non voleva muoversi. Era ironico. Una settimana prima, cercava di comportarsi come se la vita seguisse il suo normale corso, come se la sua vita non fosse stata scosso...a vederlo così, non si sarebbe mai potuto immaginare che ci avesse almeno provato...  
Sì, ma una settimana prima tutto era cambiato ancora senza che lui potesse farci niente. L'uomo seduto sul pavimento con la schiena contro il divano del suo salotto sorrise a se stesso per un momento. Non doveva nemmeno spostarsi, infatti. Gli bastava guardare la sua vita che gli si defilava davanti senza dover alzare un dito. Ma non poteva nemmeno far quello. Quasi due mesi prima, aveva pensato di toccare il fondo...no, in seguito, perché in quel momento non si era reso conto...aveva preso coscienza del proprio declino solo una settimana dopo la partenza della sua donna. Ma a forza di vedere i suoi amici che sorvegliavano la minima delle sue azioni, come fosse stato sul punto di fare qualcosa di stupido, cosa che sarebbe stato in grado di fare, a forza di vedere la sua famiglia che lo guardava con dolore e pietà, aveva scelto di riapparire ai loro occhi come aveva sempre fatto prima del coma della sua donna, freddo e senza cuore. Sì ma, dal momento in cui lei si era risvegliata diversi mesi prima, aveva lasciato cadere una a una ciascuna delle sue barriere. Si era mostrato agli altri per com'era sempre stato dentro di sé, per come aveva sempre desiderato essere. Allora anche se si comportava 'come se', anche se si comportava 'come prima', i suoi amici non venivano ingannati dalle sue mascherate. Sapevano perfettamente che quello che vedevano era solo l'apparenza che lui voleva mostrare. Ma avevano taciuto, partecipando al gioco, lasciandogli credere di poterli imbrogliare con i suoi inganni...aveva resistito quasi un mese così, allora perché quel giorno si trovava al punto di partenza? Come se il tempo fosse andato indietro, ma non abbastanza lontano per i suoi gusti. Come se di nuovo, qualcuno lassù si burlasse del suo destino, trovando un maligno piacere nel ridargli il suo dolore. Perché se davvero fossero tornati indietro nel tempo, avrebbe scelto di andare molto più indietro. Prima del dolore, prima che lei lo lasciasse...  
Prima che finalmente diventasse una coppia con lei? Se fosse stato in grado di tornare così indietro, avrebbe davvero scelto quell'opzione? No...aveva amato troppo quei pochi mesi condivisi con quella donna, la sua donna...se qualcuno gli avesse detto un giorno di dover scegliere tra quel dolore attuale o non dover mai vivere quei mesi di coppia, avrebbe sicuramente scelto la sofferenza, perché amarla era stato il miglior momento della sua vita...  
Se gli avessero detto che non avrebbe potuto amarla, avrebbe scelto di non averla mai incontrata, perché conoscerla senza arrivare a un 'loro' gli sembrava impossibile...  
Sì, ma l'aveva incontrata, l'aveva amata...e anche lei lo aveva amato...dio, come aveva potuto amarlo quella donna!  
Allora perché farlo soffrire così, se lo amava? Aveva smesso di farlo?  
Era tornato allo stesso punto di un mese prima, con la testa piena delle stesse domande di cui solo lei conosceva le risposte, ma non era lì per aiutarlo a capire. E lui non sapeva come riflettere senza di lei. Non sapeva più come vivere senza di lei. L'aveva mai saputo? No, mai, era stata quella donna a insegnargli la vita. Quella donna, la sua donna...anche nei suoi pensieri, non riusciva a pronunciare il suo nome...era abituato alla sofferenza, sì, ma non la cercava più di ogni altra cosa. Quindi preferiva attendere prima di pensare a quel nome...attendendo che il male diminuisse un po', se un giorno sarebbe mai stato possibile. Dio, se una tale entità esisteva in ogni caso, era testimone che lui ci aveva provato. Certo, non aveva ripreso tutte le sue vecchie abitudini. A cosa sarebbe servito trascinarsi per le strade a conquistare donne, se nessuno era lì a punirlo per gelosia? A cosa sarebbe servito fare il pagliaccio, se nessuno era presente a sorridere delle sue buffonate...così aveva trovato una via di mezzo, tra la sua vita prima di 'loro' e quella successiva. Viveva come faceva con lei, ma con gli stessi limiti di quando erano insieme e la cosa non lo infastidiva troppo, nulla aveva comunque interesse per lui. Per troppo tempo aveva vissuto solo per renderla un minimo felice, quindi senza di lei, era solo un corpo vuoto. Lo sapeva, i suoi amici lo sapevano, ma lui sarebbe stato al gioco, non volendo sopportare i loro sguardi pieni di pietà. Non aveva bisogno della pietà di nessuno. Aveva conosciuto l'amore della donna dei suoi sogni, almeno era riuscito a toccare il paradiso. Cosa gli importava vivere all'inferno. Sapendo che un giorno lei sarebbe tornata...  
Sì, ci aveva provato, e nessuno gliel'aveva fatto notare. Forse erano tutti sollevati di non dover affrontare la sua sofferenza. Sì, era durato un mese, fino a una settimana prima. Fino a quando uno di loro aveva infranto le regole, chiarendo che la cosa non funzionava. Cosa doveva fare allora? All'inizio aveva cercato di chiudersi in casa, di leccarsi le ferite, ma i suoi amici non erano stati d'accordo, costringendolo a rimettersi in piede suo malgrado. Aveva cercato di annegare nel lavoro, ma di nuovo i suoi amici non erano stati d'accordo, accettando le missioni al suo posto. E a essere onesti, era loro grato, specialmente al suo ex partner che più degli altri fungeva da sua ruota di scorta...  
Così aveva trovato la via di mezzo, ritornare quello che cercava di apparire prima che la sua partner diventasse la sua donna...e ancora una volta, era stato lasciato fare un po', prima di rimuovergli la rete di sicurezza per dirgli che non funzionava...che qualcuno gli dicesse cos'avrebbe funzionato...non poteva ubriacarsi, non poteva dimenticare, non poteva fare 'come se'...cosa poteva fare, allora? Aveva voluto credere di riuscire a prendere in giro i suoi amici, ma era servita Reika per mostrargli fino a che punto si stesse sbagliando. Aveva sospettato che ci fosse stato qualcosa di strano il giorno di Natale in cui si era svegliato con la giovane donna a cavalcioni su di lui. Aveva saputo, non appena la sua mente avevano lasciato i suoi pensieri sul suo ex partner, che non era nei modi della sorella minore di Saeko comportarsi così con lui. In genere, gli avrebbe fatto firmare un contratto matrimoniali prima di arrivare a quel punto. Ma non si era preparato a ciò che lei gli aveva detto. E per la prima volta dalla partenza di Kaori, per la prima volta da quando Kaori era entrata nella sua vita, aveva finalmente capito che i suoi amici soffrivano nel vederlo soffrire...  
La sua compagna aveva provato tante volte a farglielo capire, ma solo in quel momento lui aprì gli occhi sulla realtà, ascoltandola dalla bocca di un'altra. Ma cosa poteva fare di più? Non poteva improvvisamente impedirsi di soffrire. Non poteva magicamente cancellare i sentimenti che nutriva per la sua partner da anni. Per un momento, durante quella sera di Natale, aveva potuto vedere negli occhi di Reika che lei sperava fosse così. Dopotutto, aveva capito da molto tempo di essere senza speranza. Anche quando lo aveva incontrato, era già stata preceduta, e la donna lo aveva sempre saputo. Aveva sempre saputo che l'uomo che amava, amava un'altra. Aveva sempre saputo che mai avrebbe avuto una possibilità, lui non l'aveva mai realmente vista. Quando si trattava dell'anima delle donne, lui vedeva solo quella di colei che era la sua partner, la sua migliore amica, la sua famiglia, la sua donna, la sua amante...sì, Kaori Makimura era tutto questo in una volta, e molto altro ancora. E non poteva neanche incolpare Ryo se non la vedeva, di fronte a quella donna. Eppure avrebbe voluto odiarla, ma non poteva, perché in quel momento aveva capito, guardando Ryo Saeba disteso sul letto accanto a lei, che non aveva mai conosciuto quell'uomo prima di Lei. Conosceva solo il Ryo che Kaori aveva creato.  
"Non mi piaci così. Non so chi tu cerchi di essere in questo momento, Ryo, ma quest'uomo vuoto non sei tu...non è l'uomo che ho imparato ad amare..."  
La frase era risuonata nel silenzio, mentre il cellulare di Ryo aveva smesso di vibrare dopo tre brevi squilli. E Ryo non si era mosso, con il cellulare in mano, le dita strette come per spezzarlo. Perso, pallido. Lei si era bloccata per un momento, fissandolo senza guardare nulla in particolare, ma per la prima volta nella sua vita, aveva scelto di essere sincera sui suoi sentimenti per quell'uomo. Anche se sapeva che non sarebbero mai stati ricambiati...almeno, poteva aiutarla a ritrovarsi un po'. Aveva pressato le dita sul suo braccio prima di chinare la testa e ricominciare a parlare.  
"Non so cosa fossi prima e, ad essere sincera, da quello che ho sentito, non voglio davvero saperlo. Ma non mi piace l'uomo che ti costringi a essere, Ryo...non mi piace quest'uomo che cerca di comportarsi come se non l'amasse...amo il Ryo innamorato di Kaori Makimura, tenero e gentile, quello che vorrei avere per me...non so perché vuoi comportarti come se nulla fosse, ma non prendi in giro nessuno, Ryo, e nessuno ti chiede di essere sempre forte...sappiamo che soffri e non ti giudicheremo per questo"  
"Stai zitta, Reika...stai zitta"  
Lei aveva alzato la testa per fissarlo. In collera che le rifiutasse perfino il privilegio di rivelare i suoi sentimenti, senza aspettarsi nulla in cambio. Ma il viso che gli aveva visto l'aveva fatta deglutire, lasciandogli il braccio senza una parola. E senza che se ne rendesse conto, i minuti erano passati mentre si guardavano in quel modo, poi l'aveva visto alzarsi improvvisamente dal letto, senza alcun imbarazzo nel mostrarsi nudo ai suoi occhi, per vestirsi. Non si era nemmeno resa conto che lui aveva inviato un messaggio a Mick finché questi non aveva bussato alla porta, entrando in camera senza aspettare una risposta. No, non aveva prestato attenzione a nulla. Immobilizzata dallo sguardo che aveva appena visto sul viso che amava. Non avrebbe mai pensato di vederlo soffrire così tanto. Per la prima volta dall'inizio della loro missione, la maschera congelata di Ryo era crollata su se stessa, e lei non sapeva perché o come. Non era abbastanza arrogante da pensare che ciò fosse stato causato dalle sue parole. Ma non sapeva cos'era potuto accadere nel giro di pochi minuti perché la situazione cambiasse così, perché la voce di Ryo la pregasse di tacere in quel modo. Mick era entrato nella stanza ma, a differenza del solito, non aveva fatto il pagliaccio. Gli era bastato uno sguardo intorno alla stanza per capire cos'era potuto succedere, dov'era dovuto succedere, ma che alla fine non era successo. E anche se gli sarebbe piaciuto vedere il suo amico felice o perlomeno di nuovo calmo, era stato sollevato che non fosse accaduto nulla...  
Sapeva dentro di sé che la metà femminile di City Hunter sarebbe tornata, e qualcosa nell'atteggiamento di alcuni membri del gruppo gli faceva pensare che alcune persone sapessero sicuramente più di loro, a cominciare dalla propria compagna. E francamente, non sapeva come Ryo sarebbe stato in grado di affrontare di nuovo Kaori se quella sera avesse deciso di alleviare il suo dolore fra le braccia di una donna, che fosse Reika Nogami o un'altra. Non sapeva perché Ryo lo avesse chiamato, ma gli aveva inviato un messaggio con su scritto di andare immediatamente nella sua stanza. Ma lo sguardo che aveva Ryo in quel momento, lo aveva visto alcune settimane prima, anche se allora era stato ubriaco. Per un momento, l'americano si era chiesto cosa la detective avesse potuto dirgli per far abbattere la maschera dello sweeper numero 1 del Giappone. Ma l'espressione smarrita di lei gli aveva detto che, come lui, lei non sapeva cosa stesse succedendo. Appena entrato nella stanza, Ryo gli parlò, la voce atona.  
"Prenditi cura di lei per un'ora o due, tornerò il prima possibile"  
"Dove stai andando?"  
"A regolare questa storia una volta per tutte"  
Ancora prima che lui o la donna potessero contraddirlo, lo sweeper era sparito dalla porta, chiudendoli entrambi nella stanza. L'americano per un momento si era guardato intorno, cercando di capire l'atteggiamento del suo migliore amico ma sempre esaminando la camera, per sicurezza, nel caso qualcuno volesse attaccare. Una volta finita la sua ispezione, aveva di nuovo guardato Reika, ancora seduta sul letto, a fissarlo come se lui potesse spiegare cosa fosse successo. Eppure lui non era stato presente, a differenza di lei.  
"Non mi guardare, non so niente. A capire cosa sta succedendo nella sua testa ultimamente...oh...ma sei carina vestita così..."  
E prima ancora di rendersene conto, lei si era ritrovata ad arrossire davanti agli occhi del pervertito numero due del paese, poi il secondo dopo stava cercando di liberarsi dalle sue braccia di sanguisuga mentre lui quasi sbavava, gli occhi protesi verso la sua scollatura. Dopo pochi minuti, era finalmente riuscita a liberarsi di lui e l'americano precipitò dal letto per incagliarsi nel pavimento. L'aveva sentito grugnire e dopo qualche secondo, non vedendolo alzarsi come al solito, come se nulla fosse accaduto, si era sporta dal bordo del letto per vedere cosa stava facendo. Ma ancora una volta, lei ci aveva messo qualche secondo per ritrovare il suono della propria voce, come pochi istanti prima con Ryo. Mick era steso sul pavimento, ma la faccia che faceva era la stessa di Ryo, e stava guardando il telefono dello sweeper numero 1 del Giappone. Cellulare che sicuramente aveva dimenticato di portare con sé o che aveva lasciato intenzionalmente lì in modo che non provassero a raggiungerlo. Mick stava guardando lo schermo del telefono, pallido come un cencio, i suoi occhi non lo vedevano davvero, come se stessero guardando oltre. Al limite della pazienza, non capendo le reazioni di entrambi di fronte a quell'oggetto inanimato, lei aveva ritrovato la voce.  
"Cosa?"  
Lo sguardo di Mick le era passato sopra senza vederla davvero, un sorriso triste sulle labbra. Ancora un po' e lei avrebbe potuto pensare che l'uomo si sarebbe messo a piangere, come aveva pensato di Ryo, incrociando i suoi occhi quando le aveva chiesto di stare zitta. Senza dire una parola, l'americano aveva girato il telefono verso di lei in modo che potesse vedere lo schermo a sua volta, senza nemmeno cercare di alzarsi da terra. Sul telefono compariva una chiamata persa, seguita da cifre che non conosceva, ma il suffisso indicava che era una chiamata dall'estero. Ma il suo cervello aveva paura di capire cosa potesse significare quel numero sconosciuto, di fronte alla reazione di entrambi, così si era ripetuta.  
"Cosa?"  
Sdraiato sul pavimento, l'americano aveva lasciato cadere il braccio di lato, prima di portarselo sugli occhi con un sospiro.  
"New York"  
Solo il silenzio gli aveva risposto, e lui ne era stato grato...perché...perché il destino doveva accanirsi così sul suo amico in quel modo? Non aveva bisogno di riflettere su quel numero, avevano saputo fin dall'inizio che Kaori era a New York a casa di sua sorella. I loro informatori avevano detto loro di averla vista all'aeroporto, e poi, la giovane donna non aveva cercato di nascondersi, né di nascondere la sua destinazione, se non da quando era uscita dal suo appartamento a quando era andata a prendere il suo volo pochi giorni dopo. Ma prima di questo, tra il momento in cui aveva lasciato Ryo e la sua partenza dal suolo giapponese, era stata introvabile. E non aveva bisogno di riflettere per sapere che era stata Kaori ad aver telefonato all'appartamento di City Hunter, la chiamata sarebbe stata inviata al cellulare di Ryo. Era il giorno di Natale, dopotutto. Ma perché il destino si burlava di nuovo di loro, impedendo a Ryo di rispondere?  
Nessuno aveva risposto alle sue domande. Nessuna risposta esistente era in grado di dargli una valida ragione.


	11. Saper leggere tra le righe

Ne aveva abbastanza. Di tutto. Il cielo che era buio e coperto ma non lasciava cadere un solo fiocco di neve, il lavoro che non si presentava, gli amici che soffrivano e quelli che nascondevano le cose per un motivo sconosciuto...per non parlare delle donne che non uscivano per passeggiare nei diversi parchi di Shinjuku o anche solo per le strade della città...o, se uscivano, cercavano di affrontare il freddo di quelle feste di fine anno, coperte dalla testa ai piedi...mantelli di lana o cappucci premuti sulle teste che nascondevano quelli che avrebbero dovuto essere magnifici capelli, cuffie sulle orecchie, sciarpe sotto i menti, soprabiti, che gli rubavano la visione della deliziosa curvatura di una nuca o di un collo...in più giacche a vento e altri impermeabili che impedivano di vedere la parte bassa delle schiene femminile, senza dimenticare delle scarpe che portavano più scarponi da escursioni che accessori alla moda...dio, quanto poteva detestare l'inverno! Le nuvole grigiastre che persistevano a rimanere sopra Tokyo annunciavano la neve, ma la popolazione della capitale non aveva ancora visto i fiocchi, eppure quell'anno faceva veramente freddo, forse per compensare l'ondata di caldo dell'estate che avevano dovuto sopportare qualche mese prima. Le poche persone avventurose che si trovavano per le strade erano ansiose di tornare a casa il prima possibile, vicino alle loro famigliole o, piuttosto, per trovare in fretta il calore delle loro case. Le illuminazioni natalizie e del primo dell'anno decoravano le strade come ogni anno, ma non avevano nulla di caloroso o festivo...  
O forse sembrava così per lui. Forse per un'altra persona, erano gaie abbastanza ed era il suo umore che gli impediva di notarlo...ne aveva comunque abbastanza. Abbastanza di quello, abbastanza di vedere i suoi amici che guardavano il suo migliore amico con pietà, anche quelli che lo avevano accolto a braccia aperte la prima volta che aveva messo piede in quel paese, pur sapendo che era arrivato con un incarico. Abbastanza di vedere le condizioni di suddetto migliore amico, che cercava di comportarsi come se nulla fosse, per fare buon viso a cattivo gioco e non dover subire quegli sguardi...Basta...  
Da qualche tempo osservava i suoi 'amici' e non li riconosceva veramente. Certo, era sempre la stessa banda, erano sempre ben saldati, ma di recente agivano più da soli che in gruppo. C'erano barriere invisibili tra ognuno di loro...come se componessero un vecchio specchio che era stato inavvertitamente fatto cadere sul pavimento, rompendolo per sbaglio...  
Come se una mano invisibile avesse tentato di rimettere insieme i pezzi, raccogliendoli sul pavimento e cercando di raggrupparli tutti, riuscendoci...ma anche se tutti i frammenti erano stati trovati e rimontati sulla cornice dello specchio, quella stessa persona sembrava essersi dimenticata che era necessario incollarli perché si tenessero insieme e riformassero il tutto...ma la loro colla era a migliaia di chilometri di distanza, cosa non pratica per rincollare i pezzi. A volte, voleva davvero gettare la spugna, fare i bagagli e tornare nel suo paese d'origine. Almeno laggiù, anche se non aveva nessuno che rispondesse al nome di 'amico', non avrebbe dovuto sopportare tutto ciò...solo poche persone lo conoscevano per il suo nome negli Stati Uniti, ed erano persone che nel migliore dei casi lo vedevano come uno sweeper, nel peggiore un uomo da abbattere. Ma almeno lì, non avrebbe dovuto provare emozioni, chiedersi continuamente se poteva permettersi di farlo, senza aver paura di ferire inavvertitamente i sentimenti di qualcuno...  
No, nel suo paese d'origine, lui era solo Mick Angel, sweeper numero 1 degli Stati Uniti, non un vero uomo o un amico, solo un professionista, uno dei migliori del settore, sicuramente il secondo se si prendevano in considerazione altri paesi...riconosceva che Ryo Saeba era un professionista superiore a lui...  
E poi, almeno laggiù, avrebbe avuto la possibilità di rivedere la sua amata Kaori. Sì, più passava il tempo, più aveva voglia di fare quella scelta, lasciarsi alle spalle la sua vita sul suolo giapponese, tutta la sua vita, e tornare a casa sua...perché da alcuni mesi, Shinjuku non era più la sua casa. Ma si tratteneva comunque, anche se il desiderio era sempre più pressante, anche se ne aveva più che abbastanza, anche se ogni giorno un po' di più si chiedeva cosa lo trattenesse lì se non riusciva a trovare il suo posto...ma non poteva farlo. Non poteva fare le valigie, prendere un biglietto aereo e lasciarsi tutto dietro. Non perché non ne fosse in grado, dopotutto, aveva già mollato la sua vita americana per rimanere lì. Non che non lo volesse...no, quello che lo teneva sul suolo giapponese era qualcosa di più potente, di molto più convincente...  
Più che gli amici che erano quasi la sua famiglia, più del lavoro o della sua relazione con la sua provocante infermiera dal carattere di fuoco, quello che lo teneva lì erano alcune piccole parole scritte su un pezzo di carta, lasciate nella sua casella della posta alcuni mesi prima, in una mattina di inizio novembre...solo poche parole...diciannove parole, per essere precisi. Diciannove parole che gli impedivano di fare altro che rimanere lì, a Shinjuku, per osservare il suo migliore amico che cercava di sopravvivere nonostante gli mancasse la voglia di farlo, e cercando di fargli mantenere la testa fuori dall'acqua, o meglio, da una bottiglia di whisky...diciannove parole, in tutto e per tutto...

'Questa volta, è il mio turno di chiedertelo come un favore: prenditi cura di lui per me.  
Sugar Boy'.

Chi era lui per rifiutare una simile richiesta? Chi era lui per mandare tutto a quel paese quando il suo primo amore gli affidava il suo cuore, contando su di lui affinché se ne occupasse in sua assenza? La prima volta che aveva letto quel messaggio, aveva avuto paura, davvero paura, perché leggendolo velocemente, nello stato mentale in cui si trovava in quel momento, ai suoi occhi sembrava un addio...ma, in sua difesa, quando aveva letto il messaggio per la prima volta, aveva appena scoperto il suo migliore amico sul bordo del coma etilico e in quel momento non sapeva ancora niente...  
E poi, quello stesso migliore amico aveva quasi ferito la sua infermiera accreditata, perché non si era accorto, nel panico di entrare nel suo appartamento il più rapidamente possibile, che quella dea dal camice bianco gli correva dietro.  
Ma in seguito, leggendo la missiva qualche ora dopo, con la testa lucida perché il suo gemello giapponese si era finalmente calmato, o meglio era in stato comatoso, aveva colto un tono diverso in quella semplice frase...e qualche giorno più tardi ancora, vedendo che Ryo iniziava a rimettersi in piedi e a tornare a galla, aveva trovato la speranza in quelle diciannove parole. Il fatto che si riferisse a tutte le volte in cui Ryo aveva creduto di ingannarla, chiedendo a lui di sorvegliarla tranquillamente, senza che lei dovesse saperlo, gli aveva fatto capire che lei intendeva fare la stessa cosa. Gli chiedeva di sorvegliarlo...fino al suo ritorno, anche se questo avrebbe dovuto aspettare un po'...e poi, il modo con cui aveva firmato la lettera, 'Sugar Boy'...Sugar Boy, lui era l'unico a conoscere esattamente i dettagli del loro primo incontro, o meglio, aveva svuotato il sacco una volta in cui si era ritrovato ubriaco e da solo con Saeko, ma chi poteva incolparlo per aver raccontato quella storia? Era così carina...  
E poi, non era stata nemmeno colpa sua, la sera in cui l'aveva detto all'ispettrice era rimasto solo con lei in uno dei bar di Shinjuku. Non al Cat's Eye, certo, all'epoca le tensioni tra la coppia dei proprietari del locale si facevano ancora sentire e lui aveva preferito evitare il bar il più possibile. Quindi, si era ritrovato da solo una sera un'altra volta in cui la sua infermiera lo aveva lasciato, preferendo una conferenza di medicina a Tokyo...solo, abbandonato...aveva dunque deciso di passare una serata tranquilla e di godersi il suo status solitario per ubriacarsi, in fondo nessuno sarebbe stato lì a rimproverarlo. Ma non si era aspettato di ritrovarsi ubriaco con di fronte una Saeko che gli sorrideva, anche lei leggermente brilla. Era appena arrivata quando lui aveva già bevuto un sacco e si era seduta davanti a lui senza dirgli una parola, bevendo dal suo bicchiere...durante la serata erano giunti a parlare del motivo che portava anche lei a stare da sola e una cosa tirò l'altra, alla fine avevano parlato dell'impatto della formazione della coppia Ryo-Kaori...prima ancora di potersi rendere conto di quello che stava dicendo o che addirittura stava tradendo una confidenza, si era messo a balbettare, doveva essere il destino dato che le loro vite si incrociavano di continuo. La curiosità solleticata dalle sue parole, Saeko aveva utilizzato il suo fascino su di lui, sporgendosi più in avanti del necessario per servirgli un altro bicchiere, offrendogli una visuale che lo faceva sbavare dal desiderio...cosa che non aveva resistito a fare...all'inizio aveva resistito, cercando di riparare al suo errore, di non rivelare tutto di una storia che riguardava solo la coppia che attualmente formava City Hunter...ma lui non era che un uomo...un uomo a cui piacevano le belle donne ben formose, un po' più che agli altri, un uomo ubriaco per di più, che alla fine aveva ceduto e le aveva detto del loro primo incontro, di Ryo e Kaori, ma non le rivelò ogni cosa, solo il necessario, e lei aveva sorriso silenziosamente della confidenza, dando loro degli idioti a bassa voce. Quando aveva letto la missiva di Kaori, quando aveva visto come l'aveva firmata, quando alla fine si era stufato di pensare, era giunto a capire. Per arrivare alla stessa osservazione che Ryo doveva aver pensato dopo il suo cambio di comportamento, anche se non sapeva come il suo migliore amico fosse giunto a pensarla come lui...ovvero, lei gli diceva che sarebbe tornata. Non perché doveva farlo, non perché era la metà di City Hunter, ma perché era ancora lo Sugar Boy di Ryo Saeba. Uno Sugar Boy che si precipitava a capofitto prima di pensare, uno Sugar Boy che doveva ritrovarsi sola per pensare alle proprie ferite senza mostrarlo...ma uno Sugar Boy che apparteneva solo allo sweeper numero 1 del Giappone. Sul momento, aveva aggrottato la fronte la prima volta, non comprendendo perché firmasse una lettera in quel modo per lui, Mick Angel, perché Sugar Boy lo era sempre stata solo per Ryo. E poi, si era ricordato di una giornata agonizzante, dove per ore il tempo si era come fermato, rifiutandosi di continuare a fluire continuamente come avrebbe dovuto...aveva rivisto la schiena del suo migliore amico di fronte a sé, piegato su una lavagna, tentando di capire un'altra firma lasciata dalla stessa persona. Lui aveva solamente capito da chi proveniva quella lettera, ovviamente aveva riconosciuto subito la scrittura, ma scegliendo di firmare in quel modo, lei gli faceva capire che non era la sua amica, né la partner del suo migliore amico a scrivergli, ma la compagna di quest'ultimo. Era una lettera di una donna innamorata. Una donna che aveva sempre amato un solo uomo e che si era ritrovata a doverlo lasciare dietro di sé...per un tempo indefinito...una donna che gli diceva che solo lui poteva prendersi cura di quell'uomo, perché solo lui poteva capire ciò che stava sentendo, anche se non fino in fondo. In quella lettera, poteva vedere la scrittura di una donna che gli diceva di prendersi cura del suo cuore, perché lei non poteva. E in quelle diciannove parole, aveva letto tra le righe, aveva visto lo Sugar Boy che lo stesso Ryo gli aveva descritto una sera in cui era stato più ubriaco delle altre. Kaori non lo sapeva, ma lui sì. Sapeva che quando lei gli aveva raccontato del loro primo incontro, lui era dietro la porta della stanza, in corridoio, ad ascoltarla mentre ricordava il passato. E una sera, pochi giorni dopo il matrimonio di Falcon e Miki, disinibito da alcuni bicchieri di troppo, Ryo gli aveva raccontato il resto, la sua visione dell'incontro. Ma anche la maniera in cui lei aveva fatto comprendere a suo fratello che lui poteva continuare a far parte di City Hunter se lo voleva, perché a lei non avrebbe dato fastidio. Certo, Ryo gli aveva raccontato ciò che lei non aveva realmente spiegato ma solo fatto comprendere. Gli aveva anche detto che ancora dubitava che Hideyuki, sempre così intuitivo riguardo alla sua sorellina, non fosse a conoscenza di loro...ma era il passato, nessuno poteva sapere cosa l'ex ispettore di polizia, diventato socio di uno sweeper, avesse realmente visto senza mai farlo capire...  
Leggendo la lettera, che si era lasciata dietro, nel vedere quella firma, Mick era arrivato a capire che era quello Sugar Boy ad essere riemerso in quelle parole. Lo Sugar Boy che vedeva il mondo in bianco o nero, scoprendo a malapena il grigio e facendo le sue scelte per un colpo di testa, tentando di fare in modo che ognuno avesse il suo vantaggio. Uno Sugar Boy che, se il suo intuito non lo ingannava più circa Kaori Makimura rispetto alle altre volte, soffriva mentre scriveva. Uno Sugar Boy che aveva scelto di andarsene piuttosto che far soffrire l'uomo che amava più di ogni altra cosa.  
Ma ciò che spaventava Mick, durante quella veglia di Capodanno, era che vedeva poche ragioni per cui le potesse partire per proteggere il suo partner. Per due mesi, si era ben guardato intorno, le reazioni di ognuno, cercando di scoprire se i membri del gruppo nascondessero qualcosa...ma per quasi due mesi, quasi giorno per giorno, aveva anche riflettuto a tutte le conclusioni su quello che tale lettera di diciannove parole poteva implicare...ma ogni volta, arrivavano allo stesso punto. Sempre allo stesso punto e, in mancanza di scelta, le poche soluzioni che potevano derivare dalle sue constatazioni gli provocavano un brivido freddo lungo la schiena. In ogni caso, Kaori si trovava a soffrire da sola nel suo angolo, per non ferire l'essere che ai suoi occhi era il più importante.  
Da quella lettera, aveva capito che lei se n'era andata perché aveva dovuto, ma era ancora innamorata di Ryo. Da quelle parole, aveva capito che sarebbe tornata il giorno in cui avesse potuto prendersi cura del suo cuore senza l'aiuto di Mick Angel...il che implicava che al momento non poteva farlo, e quella era la ragione per la quale se n'era andata così...ma ciò implicava anche che Ryo avrebbe sofferto se avesse appreso le ragioni della sua frettolosa partenza...e le ragioni che potevano ferire, escludendo il fatto che lei non lo volesse semplicemente più, perché aveva ben capito dalle sue parole che non era quello il caso...ne vedeva solo due. E l'una come l'altra gli dicevano che sì, lei aveva fatto un passo indietro per pensare alle proprie ferite, perché quando Ryo l'avesse saputo, non si sarebbe sentito molto meglio di quanto non stesse facendo attualmente, non sapendo nulla...  
Ma allo stesso tempo, lui era amico di entrambi, e avrebbe sempre amato quella donna dentro di sé...oh, no, non come amava attualmente Kazue, ma avrebbe sempre avuto un posto a parte nel suo cuore...quindi, anche se voleva risparmiare il suo migliore amico, nello stesso tempo era in collera per il fatto che Kaori si fosse isolata dai suoi amici, lontana dalle persone che avrebbero potuto aiutarla, forse...  
Sola, per una o per l'altra ragione che gli venivano in mente, non avrebbe dovuto affrontare tutto da sola...e ancora, era arrabbiato perché, per una ragione o per l'altra, conosceva due persone che facevano come se niente fosse ma conoscevano i dettagli da molto tempo...da molto prima che il suo primo amore facesse sul serio le valigie...e quelle due persone, due delle persone di cui più si fidavano, avevano taciuto per mesi ciò che aveva potuto distruggere Kaori Makimura.  
Sì, più ci rifletteva, più profondamente era sicuro che la sua compagna e l'uomo che aveva imparato a considerare come un padre surrogato gli avessero nascosto un segreto per mesi, almeno tre...quattro mesi...tredici settimane...perché, sapendo dove guardare, notava dettagli a cui nessuno aveva fatto realmente attenzione sul momento, ma che ora gli sembravano flagranti. Troppo ovvi, addirittura, su certi aspetti...la voce del vecchio dottore, che risuonava nell'appartamento di City Hunter, chiedendo dove fosse Kaori...sul momento non era stato attento, troppo preoccupato per i suoi amici, ma ora capiva che il Doc non era stato tanto sorpreso, aveva posto la domanda come se già conoscesse la risposta, quando in quel momento nessuno di loro sapeva perché Ryo fosse in quello stato. Lo sguardo della sua compagna, in panico, inginocchiata sul pavimento davanti alla porta di quello stesso appartamento, una traccia di sangue lasciato sulla sua guancia dal proiettile che Ryo aveva sparato e che l'aveva sfiorata...ma lei guardava lui, non il revolver a pochi passi da lei, non Ryo per comprendere perché avesse fatto fuoco su di lei...lei lo guardava con sensi di colpa, con consapevolezza...il suo sguardo di poche ore successive, quando gli aveva consegnato la lettera ancora sigillata, il modo in cui aveva rapidamente abbassato gli occhi mentre gliela dava...  
All'inizio non l'aveva riconosciuta, ma la maniera con cui i suoi occhi brillavano di lacrime, non era per il contraccolpo dello shock appena subito...lo aveva guardato come Kaori aveva fatto prima di correre dietro a Miki, un'eternità prima...con senso di colpa, con un segreto negli occhi...qualcosa gli diceva che lei sapeva cosa ci fosse in quella busta ancora prima che lui la aprisse. Ma più di ogni altra cosa, ricordò l'attenzione di Doc su Kaori dopo l'ultimo rapimento...più di ogni altra cosa, ricordava Kazue, che per ore era rimasta seduta sul loro letto, senza dire una parola, fissando il muro senza che lui potesse estrapolare da lei ciò che non andava...sì, più ci pensava, più due uniche opzioni gli venivano in mente, perché era da quel momento che aveva iniziato ad avere un brutto presentimento, e in entrambi i casi, le persone di cui si fidava di più avevano taciuto su qualcosa che Ryo avrebbe dovuto sapere...pur ferendo, pur distruggendo l'uomo che era diventato da quando si erano messi in coppia...avevano mantenuto il silenzio, sicuramente per aderire a una richiesta fatta da Kaori...  
Ma quel silenzio...chi poteva dire cos'era costato a Kaori...chi poteva dire cosa sarebbe costato a Ryo quando lo avesse appreso...perché non c'erano dubbi che Ryo Saeba avrebbe finalmente appreso la verità, un giorno...  
Mick strinse i pugni prima di voltarsi in strada, dirigendosi verso la clinica, aveva dei punti da chiarire. E questa volta, avrebbe ricevuto una spiegazione sul perché e sul come, con chiarezza.


	12. Alla ricerca di Kaori Hisaishi

Appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta, la giovane donna guardò il corpo sul letto di fronte a lei, non sapendo davvero cosa fare. Se si fosse trattato di qualcun altro, forse la soluzione gli sarebbe apparsa più rapidamente. Ma quella volta, non lo sapeva...erano passati mesi da quando le sembrava di non avere risposte reali su molte cose. Mesi...tre, per la precisione. Tre mesi da quella sera in cui era rientrata a casa, felice di un'altra intensa giornata di lavoro, e aveva scoperto la sua sorellina che la aspettava tranquillamente, seduta sul gradino davanti alla porta del suo appartamento a New York. Tre mesi da quando i suoi occhi avevano incontrato altri due, perfettamente identici ai suoi, ma talmente diversi allo stesso tempo, perché non avevano visto le sue stesse cose. Tre mesi da quando sua sorella minore, quasi uguale a lei fisicamente, si era alzata nel vederla arrivare sorridendo, come se fosse stata la cosa più naturale per lei essere lì in quel momento, vicino alla porta di un lussuoso appartamento di Manhattan piuttosto che vicino al proprio a migliaia di chilometri di distanza, in un vecchio edificio a Shinjuku, quartiere dei bassifondi di Tokyo...tre mesi...  
Vedendola, dopo tanto tempo, in carne e ossa, avrebbe dovuto sentirsi i felici, ma il suo sguardo aveva fermato la sua euforia...sul momento, si era ricordata di aver gridato di gioia per poi saltare su Kaori, dimenticando l'apparenza posata che la donna si consentiva in pubblico, per godersi meglio quella riunione. Ma tenendo sua sorella tra le braccia, allontanandola per poterla guardare meglio, aveva calmato immediatamente la sua gioia, perché gli occhi di Kaori sembravano spenti. E solo allora, spingendola nell'appartamento dopo averle aperto la porta, solo allora si era posta la domanda. -Cosa ci fa Kaori negli Stati Uniti?- la domanda era stata seguita da altre quando aveva visto la sua valigia, ma soprattutto, notando la mancanza di una presenza maschile al suo fianco.  
Ripensandoci, le volte in cui si erano ritrovate erano stato strane, ecco quello che pensava la giornalista. Ma allo stesso tempo, da quando sua madre le aveva raccontato della sua sorellina, più giovane di due anni, sul letto di morte, da quando aveva scoperto che era ancora viva ma che aveva un altro cognome, da quando l'aveva incontrata nascondendo la propria identità, la loro relazione era sempre stata bizzarra e opposta a quella che si era aspettata. Non era strano per una giornalista essere così sorpresa nel rincontrare la sorella scomparsa? O nel trovarla una sera di novembre sul suo pianerottolo? Con il lavoro che faceva, pensava che fosse meno facile farsi sorprendere in quel modo! Eppure, tutto della sua sorellina la sorprendeva, la sua somiglianza, la sua mancanza di femminilità o di atteggiamenti civettuoli, passando dai suoi gusti o alle sue scelte, sia professionali che private...ma d'altra parte, si sorprendeva ogni volta che parlava con la sorella perché al tempo stesso aveva capito che quella non era proprio la verità. Erano così simili che, anche se Kaori aveva fatto scelte che lei non avrebbe mai fatto, poteva capirne i motivi...tranne quella volta. Ma quella volta, Kaori non le parlava davvero. Non sapeva perché fosse lì o perché si trovasse in quello stato...e ciò la preoccupava più di quanto volesse ammettere. La preoccupava perché, in quei due mesi e mezzo, quasi tre, non era riuscita a riconoscere la sorella nella donna che viveva sotto il suo tetto. Certo, Kaori cercava di fare buon viso a cattivo gioco in sua presenza, ma Sayuri vedeva che qualcosa non andava. Proprio perché Kaori cercava di fingere! Si sforzava anche troppo, e ogni giorno, sua sorella maggior si domandava dentro di sé quando sarebbe finalmente crollata...'Finalmente', perché faceva fatica a vederla in quello stato, a soffrire in silenzio, cercando con tutti i mezzi possibili di nasconderglielo, come se si vergognasse a soffrire così...no...come se accettare di star soffrendo l'avrebbe distrutta se lo avesse mostrato.  
All'inizio era stata realmente felice di trovare sua sorella minore sulla soglia di casa, poi l'aveva guardata. E aveva capito che non era una visita di cortesia, ma una visita perché aveva bisogno di ritrovarsi. Dopotutto, non era il caporedattore di una rivista d'informazione per nulla...e poi, chi faceva migliaia di chilometri per una semplice visita di cortesia? Ma era comunque stata felice, perché anche se si parlavano abbastanza regolarmente al telefono, non si vedevano da anni, da quando lei stessa era andata in Giappone, volendo portare sua sorella sul suolo americano. Ed era accaduto cinque anni prima, più o meno. Alla fine di quei cinque anni, ovviamente era stata felice di rivedere il viso della sorella, ovviamente era stata felice di poterla stringere tra le braccia come se nulla fosse successo. E naturalmente era stata più che ricettiva alla richiesta di Kaori, che quasi immediatamente aveva chiesto di poter restare con lei per qualche giorno. Dopotutto, era stato l'unico scopo della sua visita in Giappone qualche anno prima, trovare sua sorella per portarla a casa propria. Quindi ovviamente aveva accettato. Quando aveva cercato la sorella minore sul territorio straniero, non si sarebbe mai aspettata quello che vi aveva scoperto. Apprendendo che era ancora viva, e non morta nell'incidente d'auto con suo padre, la sua prima reazione era stata quella di trovare la sorella e portarla negli Stati Uniti con lei...come se lei non fosse cresciuta da quando il padre l'aveva portata con sé. Ripensandoci, ora si riteneva stupida. Era atterrata nelle loro vite, quasi esigendo di essere considerata il capo della famiglia...per quanto riguardava i legami di sangue, lo era, visto che era la primogenita ed entrambi i loro genitori erano morti...ma per quanto riguardava la loro educazione e le loro vite, a volte si chiedeva cosa le fosse potuto passare per la testa all'epoca. Aveva voluto recuperare e riprendersi la sorella minore sotto la sua ala. Aveva fatto le sue indagini, e da brava giornalista che era, era riuscita a trovarla...aveva scoperto che sua sorella era stata adottata e cresciuta dall'ufficiale di polizia che aveva inseguito il padre, cosa strana e difficile da accettare di per sé. Perché anche se era un delinquente, anche se aveva portato via sua sorella, era pur sempre suo padre. E il fatto che la sua sorella minore fosse stata cresciuta dall'uomo che l'aveva inseguito, forse proprio perché si sentiva responsabile della sua morte in un certo senso, le aveva lasciato un retrogusto amaro. Anche Makimura aveva rubato sua sorella, perché né lei né sua madre erano state a conoscenza della sua sopravvivenza. Ma allo stesso tempo, sapeva cosa lui aveva dovuto sapere di suo padre, e il fatto che Kaori fosse stata presa così in fretta l'aveva sollevata un po'. Almeno, le era stato risparmiato di dover vivere in orfanotrofio, era già qualcosa. E poi, se era stata allevata da un poliziotto, doveva essere diventata una brava ragazza...ma anche questo l'aveva rattristata perché, nella sua ricerca, aveva scoperto che pochi anni dopo, la sua sorellina era rimasta di nuovo orfana di padre. Ed era stata male per lei, e spaventata quando aveva scoperto che il figlio dell'uomo che l'aveva accolta aveva finito per prendersi carico della sua educazione e del suo benessere.  
Subito, Sayuri aveva immaginato cos'era potuto succedere a sua sorella. Era stata cresciuta bene da un quasi adolescente? Cosa ne era stato della sua sorellina senza una figura adulta a insegnarle il bene e il male? Ma il ragazzo era diventato a sua volta un poliziotto, seguendo apparentemente le orme paterne, e si era detta che aveva dovuto avere una buona istruzione e consentire a Kaori di avere lo stesso senso di giustizia e rettitudine...poi aveva appreso delle sue dimissioni dalla polizia, e aveva fatto qualche ricerca in seguito, ma la sua storia sembrava come scomparsa da lì in poi. Aveva un indirizzo, sì, ma a parte quello non appariva da nessuna parte. Kaori era rimasta nel sistema, per via del suo curriculum accademico, e ciò l'aveva rassicurata. Fino a quando le sue ricerche non l'avevano portata all'annuncio della morte di Hideyuki Makimura, apparentemente ucciso per strada, un trentuno di marzo...e dopo, tutte le sue ricerche erano state infruttuose. Kaori era scomparsa dal sistema. Al limite della pazienza, aveva deciso di prendere un congedo dal suo lavoro, lasciando il giornale nelle mani dei suoi collaboratori. Ed era andata in Giappone, a Tokyo, dove sua sorella minore aveva vissuto per l'ultima volta. Per accelerare il lavoro, era entrata in contatto con il commissariato di Shinjuku, l'ultimo posto in cui Hideyuki Makimura era stato registrato, perlomeno finché era ancora in vita...e tutto quello che aveva trovato era completamente l'opposto di quanto si fosse aspettata. Durante le sue ricerche, aveva immaginato sua sorella in relazione a ciò che aveva potuto scoprire dalle varie svolte che la sua vita aveva preso. Nella sua mente, sapeva che erano passati più di una decina d'anni, eppure immaginava una ragazza femminile, dolce, tenera ma triste e chiusa per la perdita delle persone che riteneva la sua famiglia. Una ragazza tuttavia in fiore, che viveva la sua femminilità come faceva lei, ma che non osava affezionarsi alle persone per paura di perderle di nuovo...una ragazza che aveva continuato i suoi studi, andando all'università per trovare un posto nella società e diventare una donna indipendente e sicura di sé. Che sorpresa, arrivando a Shinjuku, di fronte all'ispettrice così sicura di sé mentre le parlava del suo caso. Alla reazione di Saeko Nogami, aveva capito di aver fatto centro. Dopotutto, chi meglio della persona che era stata la partner di Hideyuki Makimura avrebbe potuto parlarle della sorella adottiva di lui. E poi, per via del suo lavoro, non aveva realmente avuto bisogno di spiegarsi, aveva soltanto dovuto dare il nome d'origine della sorella minore, e Saeko aveva subito capito di chi parlava. Ma soprattutto, che sorpresa quando la donna aveva rinviato il loro incontro, improvvisamente per la verità, e quasi bruscamente aveva detto che avrebbe visto se avesse potuto aiutarla. Che sorpresa quando due giorni dopo, l'ispettrice l'aveva contattata nel suo albergo per dirle che conosceva esattamente l'uomo che poteva aiutarla nelle sue ricerche. Il migliore professionista per i casi come il suo, casi che sembravano disperati...come se lei non conoscesse Kaori o come se lei stessa non avesse modo di trovarla da sola...ma alla sua prima reazione di fronte al nome 'Hisaishi', aveva saputo immediatamente che lei conosceva sua sorella e conosceva intimamente la loro storia familiare. E dopo la sua partenza precipitosa, Sayuri sarebbe stata disposta a scommettere che la signorina Nogami aveva voluto nasconderle dove si trovava sua sorella, come se avesse voluto il permesso di una terza persona. Per un istante la giornalista si era detta che l'ispettrice doveva essere un'amica di Kaori poiché conosceva suo fratello, e che aveva voluto avvertirla in anticipo e chiederle se voleva o meno incontrare quella 'sorella'...ma invece, era stata contattata nuovamente da Saeko che le aveva detto che c'era una persona che avrebbe trovato Kaori per lei...Sayuri aveva allora pensato che avrebbe avuto a che fare con un altro poliziotto specializzato nelle persone scomparse da molto tempo. Ma invece di farla andare in ufficio per trovare una persona più competente, Saeko Nogami l'aveva condotta in un cimitero per incontrare il misterioso uomo. Chi sceglieva di dare appuntamenti in un cimitero? Per un attimo era stata sospettosa. Dopotutto, non conosceva quella donna dalle reazioni più che strane, ma il desiderio di trovare sua sorella era stato più forte. Si era trovata una mattina ad aspettare davanti ai cancelli di quel posto mentre l'ispettrice andava a prendere la persona, quasi ordinandole di rimanere lì, come se fosse stata una valletta e non il caporedattore di una delle migliori riviste d'informazione di New York. Aspettare cosa? Per ritrovarsi dopo quasi venti minuti di fronte a un uomo imponente nella sua compostezza e nell'impressione che dava di sé, un uomo sicuro di sé così come Saeko Nogami lo era di se stessa, se non di più. Un uomo le cui prime parole uscite dalla sua bocca l'avevano fatta uscire dai gangheri e da lì in poi le cose erano andate di male in peggio. Prima di tutto, lui l'aveva ignorata, non salutandola nemmeno, per rivolgersi all'ispettrice dicendole che non poteva essere la sorella di Kaori. E la cosa l'aveva irritata per diversi motivi: in primo luogo perché era stata definita una bugiarda, in secondo luogo perché aveva avuto l'impressione che qualcuno volesse prenderla in giro. L'ispettrice le aveva parlato di qualcuno che poteva trovare sua sorella per lei. Si era ritrovata di fronte a due persone che sembravano conoscerla molto bene e che quindi sapevano dove trovarla. Poi quel maleducato le era saltato addosso, con la lingua penzoloni come quella di un cane in calore...a quel punto però, ancora non sapeva perché, per la prima volta nella sua vita, un martellone le era apparso tra le mani, ma attualmente riteneva che fosse una cosa normale. Poi, anche se lui ancora non l'aveva salutata, non dicendole chi fosse, lei aveva dovuto raccontargli la sua storia, o meglio, quella della sua famiglia. E, peggio di tutto, si era ritrovata a dover chiedere aiuto a quell'energumeno che non sembrava capace di stare serio per più di tre minuti, come aveva potuto constatare...ma allo stesso tempo, quell'uomo era parso disturbato dalla sua apparizione, o triste. Non era riuscita a decifrare i suoi sentimenti. E poi, lui aveva fatto una domanda pertinente, ora ne era consapevole...  
Sì, ora soltanto era consapevole dell'impertinenza nella sua richiesta, volendo trovare sua sorella: non per un solo istante aveva pensato ai desideri di lei. Per lei, all'epoca, si trattava di sua sorella, che avrebbe dovuto accoglierla a braccia aperte e permetterle di scuotere la sua vita a suo piacimento solo perché lo desiderava...delle due, infine, era stata Kaori la più matura. Sayuri Tachiki si era comportata come un bambino che desidera un nuovo giocattolo, infischiandosene che fosse costoso o che fosse meglio che rimanesse nelle mani di un'altra persona. Ma aveva anche compreso in fretta che se non avesse fatto come Ryo le 'suggeriva', lui non avrebbe accettato l'incontro. Forse attualmente non aveva alcun dubbio al riguardo. Anche se lui le aveva detto che non era una condizione ma una preghiera, dentro di sé sapeva che era obbligatorio passarvi per poter incontrare sua sorella. Lui voleva talmente tanto proteggerla dal punto di vista emotivo che avrebbe persino nascosto l'esistenza di sua sorella e quindi della sua adozione, se avesse ritenuto di farlo per il suo bene...di quello, fin dall'inizio, ne era stata certa...aveva quindi accettato immediatamente, prima che lui si rendesse conto che non ne aveva voglia. Per tutta la vita avrebbe ricordato il primo incontro con Kaori Makimura, sua sorella minore. Non tanto perché si fossero ritrovate, ma perché era stato un incontro indimenticabile e fuori dall'ordinario...tutto il contrario di quello che si era immaginata durante i suoi due anni di ricerche.


	13. Per poter scoprire Kaori Makimura

La stanza era immersa nella penombra in quell'inizio di serata. In lontananza si poteva sentire il tumulto e il trambusto delle persone nelle strade che si preparavano ad entrare nel nuovo anno. In poche ore...sì, li poteva sentire. Anche se un orecchio meno esperto avrebbe potuto farseli mancare. Ma anche se era sulla cima di un grattacielo, era pur sempre New York, forse quindi tutti quanti potevano sentire quei rumori, dopotutto lei che ne sapeva? Non molto. Sapeva che erano passati giorni da quando non usciva da quella stanza, ore dall'ultimo momento in cui aveva fatto un piccolo gesto...lo sapeva perché poteva vedere la luce che penetrava attraverso le tende che coprivano la finestra diminuire. Sapeva che era il 31 dicembre, per il rumore che i vicini facevano in corridoio, uscendo per andare a festeggiare. Ma soprattutto sapeva che sua sorella maggiore era riluttante a fare ciò che aveva programmato per molto tempo, cioè andare alla festa organizzata agli uffici della sua rivista...come faceva a saperlo? Facile, lei era sempre lì. Eppure avrebbe dovuto essere uscita da ore. Nello stesso momento dei vicini, in realtà...ovviamente, non faceva rumore, e sdraiata così sul letto, Kaori voltò le spalle alla porta aperta, così che lei non potesse vederla. Eppure sapeva che Sayuri era in piedi sulla soglia, a fissarla senza dire una parola...come faceva da settimane...ancora di più negli ultimi giorni...se fosse stata meno emotivamente esausta, forse si sarebbe chiesta a cosa pensava la giornalista guardandola in quel modo, ma non ne aveva nemmeno la forza. Non aveva la forza di pensarci, non aveva la forza di ricordare perché si trovasse lì in quel momento...in quella stanza, su quel letto...la vigilia di Capodanno, per di più...e di certo non aveva la forza di pensare ai presunti pensieri di sua sorella, la cui nuova occupazione era guardarla, entrambe immobili, come se il tempo si fosse fermato in quella stanza per non vedere l'arrivo del nuovo anno...no, non aveva la forza di pensare all'immagine che poteva dare in quel momento, così lontana da ciò che abitualmente era...prima...e aveva ancora meno la forza per costringersi a muoversi...o forse sì, ma non voleva...se si fosse mossa in quel momento, chi poteva sapere cosa l'avrebbe attesa? Fuori da quella stanza, nel nuovo anno...ma al contempo, la domanda girava nella sua testa. Cosa poteva vedere lei nel guardarla così? Dalla porta, vedeva solo la sua schiena. E perché rimanere ostinatamente sulla soglia a guardarla silenziosamente in quel modo? Non si rendeva conto che poteva sentire i suoi occhi su di sé? Domande pesanti, riflessive, meditabonde e curiose...non sapeva che poteva sentire la sua presenza anche prima che entrasse nell'appartamento, di sera, quando tornava a casa dal lavoro? Dopo aver trascorso così tanto anni con il suo compagno, era comunque felice di sapere che almeno era in grado di fare quello! Mancava solo che perdesse i riflessi e gli altri talenti che aveva coltivato negli ultimi dieci anni. Ma c'era un'altra cosa che sapeva. L'immagine che stava dando in quel momento era molto diversa da quella che aveva fornito a sua sorella la prima volta che si erano incontrate. Ironicamente, Kaori sorrise e ci pensò su. Sì, se non si fosse trattato di se stessa, si sarebbe chiesta se fosse la stessa persona che aveva accolto Sayuri Tachiki alla porta dell'appartamento di City Hunter, anni prima, una mazza di cento tonnellate incastrata nel muro del corridoio, una palla chiodata che aveva schiacciato Ryo sulla superficie della parete, una lama in mano...era davvero stata quella donna, un giorno? Quella donna che poteva guardare lo sweeper numero 1 del Giappone dritto negli occhi rimanendo l'unica a non piegarsi mai sotto il peso di quello sguardo d'acciaio? Quella donna capace di sollevare tonnellate, letteralmente, solo perché aveva sentito il grido indignato di un'altra donna per strada? Quella donna che ogni notte invadeva la casa di trappole per avere il sonno più pacifico possibile quando una cliente dormiva lì? Quant'era lontana quella donna, quasi una giovane ragazza all'epoca, impantanata nei tormenti della vita.  
Dov'era andata quella giovane donna che aveva accolto quella sconosciuta così freddamente? La donna di quell'epoca era scomparsa quando Ryo l'aveva baciata per la prima volta. Era sbocciata quando aveva detto che lui aveva intenzione di fare l'amore con lei. Ogni tanto, si paragonava ai piccoli bruchi che non sembravano proprio ciò che le persone trovavano originali per il loro colore o aspetto, che altri ritenevano orribili per le stesse ragioni, ma che nessuno definiva graziosi. Lei era stata uno di quei piccoli bruchi, che seguiva sempre la sua strada e quella che la precedeva, continuando il percorso che Hideyuki aveva tracciato prima di lei, dietro Ryo. Come quei bruchi, un giorno era stata immersa in lungo sonno, costretta al letargo per preservare meglio il suo corpo ed essere in grado di sopravvivere...e come quei piccoli bruchi, quando si era svegliata, il mondo le era apparso in modo diversi, ingrandito, o diminuito a seconda dello sguardo che si portava intorno, ma soprattutto diverso negli sguardi che le persone avevano su di lei. Non era più quella creatura bizzarra o strana, la primavera l'aveva trasformata in una bellissima farfalla dai colori vivaci, mostrando al resto del mondo il cuore di ciò che si nascondeva da tanto tempo nel suo vecchio guscio. Ma se lei era stata uno di quei bruchi, cos'era Ryo? Il suo bozzolo, che la custodiva gelosamente per darle il tempo di cambiare per poi lasciarla volare con le proprie ali? O la sua primavera? La primavera che poteva sopravvivere senza una farfalla, che era immutabile nonostante tutto, che nessuno poteva afferrare nelle proprie mani. Ma una primavera molto più piacevole con bei fiori che sbocciavano e farfalle che facevano brillare quei colori che il suo ritorno faceva nascere. La primavera per la quale il piccolo bruco si era trasformato in farfalla, solo per lei, per festeggiarla ma anche per rendersi più bella agli occhi degli altri. Sì, per un momento, la giovane donna che Sayuri aveva incontrato anni prima era diventata una bellissima donna, perché innamorata e amata a sua volta. Ma la primavera era passata, e anche l'estate, e con l'autunno e l'inverno, il freddo e le tempeste di vento, la farfalla aveva visto le proprie ali venire tagliate, troppo lontana dalla sua adorata primavera per poter ancora essere in grado di volare...ma altrettanto incapace di riuscire a resistere più a lungo per poterla aspettare...ma aveva potuto sopravvivere. Se, come la farfalla, non era più capace di continuare a vivere, poteva ancora sopravvivere, quindi con un ultimo colpo d'ala disperato, si era allontanata per cercare di costruire un bozzolo più forte per sopportare l'inverno e forse, forse per rivedere la primavera successiva. Ma il momento non era ancora arrivato, i duri colpi dell'inverno si sentivano ancora, e lei non sapeva quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto per riuscire a ricostruirsi interamente...forse il suo come di alcuni mesi prima era stato meglio dello stato in cui si trovava attualmente. Almeno, in quel momento non aveva dovuto soffrire, lasciando che il suo corpo si prendesse il tempo necessario per recuperare. Ma questa volta, non era il suo corpo il problema, non del tutto comunque, e la sua anima era gelida, anestetizzata dal freddo che aveva avuto il tempo di prendere possesso del suo essere quando lei non se l'era aspettato, quando già stava pensando all'estate. Ma preferiva non pensarci più, non ancora, non subito. Per il momento, preferiva pensare a qualcos'altro, come i festeggiamenti di Capodanno che lei non avrebbe visto. Scenari dalle mille decorazioni che adorava vedere a Shinjuku, ma non lì...no, non le avrebbe viste, rinchiusa com'era in quella stanza, incapace di muoversi. Ma non voleva più pensarci. Quindi rifletteva su sua sorella maggiore, che era occupata a guardarla...che famiglia! Famiglia, quella parole avrebbe dovuto essere la più odiata del suo vocabolario, eppure era quella che le scaldava maggiormente il cuore. Odiata perché, della sua famiglia, aveva perso tutto, padre, madre, di nuovo un padre, fratello...ma per tutta la vita, era stata la parole che le aveva portato il sorriso sulle labbra, perché sinonimo di piccoli momenti felici o tempestosi, teneri o capricciosi...sinonimo di felicità come di sofferenza, come lei era per Ryo, come Ryo era per lei, ma dopotutto, era logico in un certo senso: erano la sola famiglia l'uno dell'altra. L'unica famiglia di cui avessero davvero bisogno per 'vivere', in ogni caso, altrimenti c'erano gli altri membri della banda...e poi, lei aveva Sayuri, grazie a Ryo...sì, lo sapeva...certo che lo sapeva, fin dall'inizio o quasi, anche se non aveva detto niente...proprio come, lasciando Shinjuku a novembre, sapeva che non ci sarebbe stat per vedere la sua migliore amica finalmente tornata felice...mio dio, Miki...cosa poteva pensare di lei in quel momento? Lasciandola così durante uno dei momenti della sua vita in cui più aveva bisogno del supporto incondizionato della sua migliore amica...ma per una volta in vita sua, aveva scelto di pensare a se stessa...una volta in più, in ogni casi. Perché anni prima, di fronte a Sayuri, aveva fatto ancora quella scelta...o meglio, aveva scelto Ryo al posto di Sayuri...la famiglia del cuore contro la famiglia di sangue. Dal primo sguardo che aveva posato sulla giornalista, aveva capito che l'incontro avrebbe sconvolto la sua vita. Lo stupore su quel viso che assomigliava molto al suo, pur essendo più valorizzato da lunghi capelli del suo stesso colore. Gli occhi color nocciola che ogni mattina vedeva allo specchio, piazzati su un volto diverso dal suo, allucinato mentre la guardava. Come se quella donna aspettasse di incontrarla, ma non credeva a quello che vedeva. Quel viso pieno di spavento e delusione nel guardarla durante la sua vita di tutti i giorni...ovviamente, aveva capito quasi immediatamente di cosa si trattava in realtà...no, non completamente, ma a grandi linee sì. E poi, c'erta il comportamento di Ryo che le aveva messo un'ulteriore pulce nell'orecchio, spiando ognuna delle sue reazioni sia in casa che per strada. Certo che lo sapeva, anche se non aveva detto nulla...proprio come non aveva mai detto a Hideyuki che aveva appreso al liceo di essere stata adottata...l'aveva appreso in modo così sciocco, poi...aveva avuto bisogno di alcuni documenti per una ragione che non ricordava più anche se l'impatto sulla sua vita era stato sconvolgente...aveva cercato i documenti piuttosto che chiedere a suo fratello di spendere del tempo per farlo al suo posto, non volendolo disturbare...così, stupidamente...ma anche se lo sapeva, non aveva mai detto nulla, non volendo oscurare i legami che li univano, e tantomeno all'epoca. E poi, non le importava troppo. Amava la sua famiglia, era felice, con il tempo si era detta di essere stata fortunata a finire in un tale ambiente...se non fosse stata adottata dai Makimura, non avrebbe mai avuto un fratello come il suo, non avrebbe mai incontrato Ryo. Quindi sì, certo che vedendo quella giovane donna che l'assomigliava così tanto, aveva immediatamente sospettato dei legami di parentela tra loro. Soprattutto di fronte alle reazioni di Ryo. Ma aveva realmente creduto che Sayuri avesse contattato City Hunter perché aveva bisogno di aiuto, anche se i commenti del suo partner l'avevano inizialmente fatta dubitare per un momento...quindi quando Ryo le aveva detto che sarebbe stata lei a proteggere la giornalista, era stata al gioco con più ostinazione e professionalità del solito. Era fuori questione che perdesse un altro membro della sua famiglia, ne aveva persi a sufficienza in quel modo. Anche se in quel momento aveva pensato che fosse più una cugina che una sorella. Sì, era certo che fosse stata più professionale del dovuto, a differenza del suo partner che si divertiva in parte mentre le seguiva. Aveva aggiunto alcune armi extra all'arsenale che aveva portato nella borsa quel giorno. Ricordava ancora con divertimento la reazione di sua sorella al Cat's Eye quando le aveva mostrato ciò che c'era in quell'accessorio che in genere veniva usato per tenere appunti, rossetti e altre cose tipicamente femminili...sì, di sicuro le sue mazze, le sue granate e le altre armi di ogni tipo, come la sua frusta o la pistola elettrica, fossero più che fuori luogo in una borsetta. Ma erano più convenienti che cipria o tubetti di mascara...c'era da provare a fermare una pugnalata con un rossetto! Aveva voluto spiegarlo alla giovane donna all'epoca, ma non era sicura che fosse in grado di capire. E ora lo sapeva, le loro opinioni differivano in gran parte su come condurre una vita da donna. Sayuri era il modello tipico della donna femminile, sicura di sé e professionalmente indipendente, mentre lei era sempre e solo un maschiaccio...le loro differenza di punti di vista si erano adeguate nel corso degli anni, ma la sweeper sapeva che non si sarebbero mai capite su quello. Dopotutto, la primogenita era stata cresciuta dalla madre, mentre la figlia più giovane era cresciuta circondata da modelli maschili, se non si contava l'anziana vicina che si prendeva cura di lei di tanto in tanto quand'era bambina...nel corso della sua crescita, Sayuri aveva imparato con una donna al suo fianco, a differenza di lei, e ciò si notava ancora attualmente nel loro comportamento. Sayuri aveva avuto un modello, una donna verso cui rivolgersi con le sue prime emozioni d'amore e altri sentimenti tipicamente femminili. Mentre lei, Kaori Makimura...della sua pubertà e adolescenza, ne manteneva ancora ricordi divertenti e buffi...ricordi che poche persone, poche ragazze avrebbero potuto avere o comprendere. Ricordi che le facevano salire le lacrime agli occhi per quanto erano stati divertenti, col senno di poi. Per esempio, le sue prime seccature femminili...dio, mai avrebbe dimenticato quel giorno...una mattina, si era ritrovata a bussare alla porta della vicina, in lacrime e ancora in pigiama, dicendole che non voleva morire in quel modo. All'inizio l'anziana non aveva capito niente poi, quando lei le aveva spiegato perché pensava che sarebbe morta, per la prima volta in vita sua aveva visto quella donna arrabbiata. Aveva attraversato il corridoio per bussare alla porta del loro appartamento e, quando le fu aperto, aveva urlato contro suo padre, per aver dimenticato di preparare sua figlia all'adolescenza. Ancora ora, ricordava la reazione di suo padre, sottosopra e stralunata come quella di Hideyuki. Per prima cosa aveva sbattuto le palpebre, poi aveva guardato la ragazza, poi l'anziana, di nuovo la ragazza ed era arrossito quando Hideyuki gli aveva chiesto se non avesse dovuto farlo lui stesso...ora lo considerava troppo divertente, proprio come la conversazione che aveva avuto qualche anno dopo con suo fratello quando il padre era morto...Hideyuki l'aveva fatta sedere sul divano per parlare di api, cicogne, fiori e cavoli...  
Dopo cinque minuti di balbuzie da parte dell'ex agente di polizia, aveva avuto pietà di lui e gli aveva detto che l'insegnante di biologia aveva già spiegato tutto...lui aveva sospirato di sollievo prima di guardarla, nel panico, per chiederle se avesse delle domande...sul sesso! Si era trattenuta dal ridergli in faccia, troppo rossa per osare farlo. Sollevato e felice di aver fatto ciò che ci si attendeva da lui in quanto tutore di un'adolescente, si era alzato chiedendole se voleva ordinare una pizza, prima di andarsene borbottando sotto i baffi che avrebbero dovuto trasferirsi visto che lei era abbastanza grande per parlare di sesso...il suo orecchio già fine dell'epoca lo aveva sentito dire che avrebbe fatto meglio a portarla via da Shinjuku, che lei era troppo carina per quella città dove la popolazione femminile dai 16 ai 45 anni era minacciata. Lo aveva osservato perplessa, non comprendendo che tre settimane più tardi i suoi pensieri, quando aveva incontrato Ryo Saeba, o meglio, lo stallone di Shinjuku.  
Quindi, ovviamente, con un passato così diverso, Sayuri non poteva capire perché lei fosse un tale maschiaccio, proprio come lei stessa non capiva come sua sorella potesse condurre una vita simile...ma incontrandola, ci aveva provato...aveva rispettato i suoi desideri quando la giornalista aveva voluto che lavorasse alla sua rivista mentre era sotto la protezione di City Hunter. Aveva persino accettato la sua richiesta di fare shopping in negozi e altri saloni di bellezza con lei...ma non era ancora sicura che sua sorella avesse capito perché si era rifiutata di indossare quel vestito, quel giorno...non era perché Ryo glielo proibiva, anche se lei sapeva che lui aveva ragione di fronte alla necessità di muoversi che richiedeva il loro mestiere, semplicemente si sentiva più a suo agio in jeans e t-shirt che con un abito lungo. Gli unici abiti femminili che accettava senza problemi erano le sue minigonne e le collant. E, anche se ogni volta che le indossava in città, Ryo le brontolava contro, lei continuava a metterle...era una sua scelta, non del suo compagno. E lui non aveva niente da dire perché lei si tratteneva sui suoi pantaloni preferiti durante le missioni. Aveva pensato a un legame di lontana parentela tra loro in quella cella doveva aveva scelto di aspettare Ryo. Sayuri non lo sapeva, ma il motivo per cui aveva forzato l'uscita non era per quello che pensava. Contrariamente a quanto pensava la giornalista, lei non aveva sospettato né capito che Ryo non sarebbe andato a cercarle. Sapeva che sarebbe arrivato. Ma in quella cella, quando Sayuri le aveva detto che era sua sorella, si era spaventata. Perché accettare una cugina e accettare una sorella, per lei erano due cose diverse. Perché accettare una sorella, in quel momento della sua vita, per lei significava cedere il posto che Hideyuki aveva nel suo cuore a un'altra persona. E nessuno poteva prendere quel posto, era proibito a chiunque non fosse lui.


	14. Per rispondere alle sue domande

A volte si chiedeva se non sarebbe stato meglio non avere affatto il suo dannato istinto. Guardando l'acqua del laghetto nel cortile del Doc, osservando i movimenti dei pesci, si domandava a cosa gli servisse quell'istinto. Certo, gli aveva salvato la vita più di una volta, ma gli era mancato anche quando, più di ogni altra cosa, ne avrebbe avuto bisogno. E ora, a cosa gli serviva essere capace di avvertire su di sé delle persone che era arrivato a considerare la sua famiglia? A cosa gli serviva se non poteva avvertire l'aura della sola persona che voleva amarlo? Non ne aveva idea. Più di una volta, il suo istinto da professionista lo aveva tirato fuori dalle peggiori situazioni, ma gli era servito solo a quello. Non gli era servito quando aveva incontrato Makimura, non gli era servito quando aveva incontrato Kaori e certamente non gli era servito quando lei se n'era andata senza spiegazioni. A cosa gli serviva essere una delle persone più in all'erta del suo ambiente, se non era in grado di esserlo con la sola persona che contasse davvero ai suoi occhi? Vedendo un pesce che saltava, lo sweeper sospirò prima di alzare la testa per guardare il cielo dove le nuvole biancastre passavano di tanto in tanto davanti al sole. Era strano, era quasi bella quella giornata. Almeno, il sole c'era, anche se faceva sempre freddo l'ultimo giorno dell'anno. Non aveva nevicato quell'anno. Inoltre, ripensandoci, le uniche volte in cui aveva visto la neve cadere su Tokyo per le feste di fine anno, era stato sempre in compagnia di Kaori. Lo sapeva perché ogni volta poteva perdersi nell'immagine di bambina che lei gli offriva senza volerlo, delirando per i fiocchi bianchi che cadevano dal cielo. Lo sapeva perché prima di lei non aveva mai trovato della bellezza o dell'interesse nella neve. Erano solo gocce d'acqua un po' più fredde, oltre al fatto che tendevano a impedire alle auto di circolare per le strade. E il suo Sugar Boy? Aveva vissuto un bianco Natale, quell'anno? Si era persa nell'ammirare lo spettacolo di New York sotto la neve? Era rimasta al caldo, almeno? Così tante domande che non trovavano risposta. E poi, da quando gli importava sapere che si coprisse abbastanza? Era abbastanza grande da sapere se rischiava di prendersi un raffreddore, dopotutto, dato che era abbastanza grande per piantarlo in quel modo...abbastanza grande da fare le sue scelte, ma, anche se ci aveva messo un po' di tempo a capirlo, lo era sempre stata in un certo senso, anche la prima volta in cui aveva posato lo sguardo su di lei...e glielo aveva fatto comprendere in seguito, anche se lui aveva preferito agire come se non lo sapesse, come se potesse paragonare il suo comportamento a quello di un bambino.  
"Beh, cosa ci fai qui?"  
Ryo si guardò alle spalle, anche se sapeva perfettamente chi aveva dietro, in fondo l'aveva sentito arrivare, nonostante si fosse perso nei suoi pensieri. Non era il solo ad essere perso nei sui pensieri se doveva giudicare la sorpresa del suo compare americano per la sua presenza dal Doc. Strano, non era ancora ora per Kazue di andarsene, nemmeno lui si sarebbe dovuto trovare lì.  
"Miki ha perso i sensi al bar, Falcon è andato a fare la spesa. Quindi, è toccato a me portarla qui"  
Mick lo guardò senza capire. Miki non era malata, che lui sapesse, e girò gli occhi verso l'edificio dietro di loro. Almeno, ciò spiegava la reazione di Doc e della sua infermiera alla sua presenza. Per un istante, quando era arrivato, aveva davvero avuto l'impressione di non essere il benvenuto, ma allo stesso tempo non aveva avvertito alcun senso di panico o paura da nessuno dei due, quindi Miki doveva stare bene, in un certo senso...  
Povero Ryo, doveva essere proprio lui ad avere a che fare con una Miki cagionevole durante i cinque minuti della giornata in cui il gigante non era al bar. Era ironica, pensando che, dell'intera banda, Miki era la persona con cui preferiva passare il minor tempo possibile, da qualche mese...ma d'altra parte, anche quello era un po' cambiato dalla partenza di Kaori. Come se, in assenza di Kaori, Ryo tenesse d'occhio la sua migliore amica...perché? Si aspettava che lei tenesse nascosto il contatto con la sua partner? O c'era di più? L'americano non lo sapeva. Naturalmente, le cose non erano tornate come in passato, ai giorni in cui Ryo passava ogni volta al bar per saltare sull'ex mercenaria, ma almeno ripassava al locale, da solo, cosa che non era successa per mesi. Dopo l'uscita di Kaori dall'ospedale mesi prima e fino alla sua partenza a novembre, lei aveva dovuto trascinare il suo compagno al bar per fargli accettare di entrare. Ma dopo la sua partenza, lo si vedeva in solitudine di tanto in tanto, ma non allo stesso ritmo di prima, e nemmeno nella stessa maniera. Ora, quando Ryo entrava nel caffè, si metteva in un tavolo vicino alla porta piuttosto che al bancone, come se facesse di guardia all'ingresso. E non parlava nemmeno con i proprietari, solo un saluto, non molto altro. Arrivava nel primo pomeriggio, salutava e ordinava un caffé o un panino, prima di andare a sedersi a un tavolo e lasciare che i suoi occhi scuri vagassero per la strada, monitorando il suo quartiere come solo City Hunter sapeva fare. Ma Mick non si faceva ingannare del tutto. Poteva vedere il cipiglio quando Ryo guardava Miki, ma soprattutto, poteva vedere la frequenza con cui gli occhi scuri si posavano su un certo sgabello al bancone, tornandoci di continuo...come se, a forza di guardare quello sgabello, la persona che l'occupava ogni volta che entrava in quel bar sarebbe improvvisamente apparsa.  
"E cos'ha Miki?"  
"Che ne so io? Ho una laurea in medicina secondo te?"  
"Beh, non lo so, è possibile, hai un certo talento in anatomia, a quanto pare"  
Un sorriso era nato sulle sue labbra, Ryo si era ripreso se dopotutto riuscivano a lanciarsi frecciatine come prima. Per un momento, a Natale, quando aveva visto quel numero di New York sul suo telefono, aveva temuto che la cosa avrebbe avuto un effetto negativo sul suo amico, così come era successo in precedenza. E visto che, apparentemente, lei non aveva richiamato, lui l'aveva tenuto d'occhio, per sicurezza...ma le sue paure non sembravano fondate, quella volta. Come se quella singola telefonata a cui non aveva potuto rispondere avesse migliorato il morale dello sweeper numero 1 del Giappone. Come se gli avesse fatto capire qualcosa, ma cosa? Che Kaori pensava a lui? Era davvero così? Se davvero pensava a lui, gli avrebbe telefonato così? Senza lasciargli il tempo di rispondere? Ma anche se rifletteva tra sé in quel modo, anche a lui quella chiamata restituiva un po' di morale anche se, sul momento, vedendo che non aveva risposto, per un momento si era sentito disperato. Sì, gli aveva ridato il morale perché la telefonata si era verificata la sera di Natale, perché il fatto che avesse riattaccato prima di ricevere una risposta cercava di mostrare che non aveva voluto davvero chiamare, o meglio, che non era stata consapevole di chiamare e aveva riattaccato velocemente. E la data mostrava che in quel giorno, più che negli altri, lei pensava al suo compagno...  
D'altra parte, non poteva immaginare che Kaori se ne andasse e si dimenticasse di Ryo e di loro. E se lui era giunto a quelle conclusioni, Ryo doveva aver seguito lo stesso percorso dei suoi pensieri. Ma per quella chiamata mancata, aveva un'idea di come Ryo avesse reagito, a giudicare da com'era negli ultimi giorni. Per lo sweeper, significava 'Ti penso', e se lo aiutava a stare in piedi in assenza della giovane donna, era tutto ciò che contava. Per un momento, Mick si chiese cosa ci facesse lì, se aveva il diritto di porsi quelle domande in mente.  
"E tu, americano? Che ci fai qui? Kazue non finirà prima di almeno due o tre ore"  
Ma anche se lei era la compagna del suo migliore amico, era a sua volta la propria migliore amica, e il suo primo amore...quindi sì, aveva il diritto di farsi delle domande, aveva diritto di cercare le risposte, soprattutto se la propria compagna apparentemente deteneva le risposte...e poi, se almeno fosse riuscito a rispondere alle domande che si poneva, forse in futuro sarebbe stato maggiormente in grado di sostenere i suoi amici.  
"Ohi, ohi?! Tokyo chiama Houston!"  
Sbattendo le palpebre, lo sguardo azzurro si posò sulla mano che si muoveva davanti ai suoi occhi senza che ne comprendesse il perché.  
"Eh?"  
"Ah, bene! Dove te n'eri andato? Sul serio, se fossi un nemico, avrei avuto la tua pelle così...ti giuro, tra Miki che sviene senza motivo e tu che non dai segni di vita, sono proprio fortunato...ricordatelo, almeno tu hai un'infermiera accreditata, non è così per tutti"  
Cosa rispondere? Si aspettava una risposta? L'americano ne dubitava. Ma era così raro nel carattere di Ryo lasciare che tali pensieri li sfuggissero. Inoltre, quando si rese conto di ciò che aveva detto, lo sweeper giapponese riprese la sua maschera di eterno idiota dietro cui passava il tempo a nascondersi. Senza preavviso, alzò di nuovo gli occhi al cielo, gettando uno sguardo trasognato prima di parlare di nuovo.  
"Ah, cosa darei per avere al mio fianco un'infermiera come la tua. Una donna dolce e amorevole che si prenda cura di me ogni volta che torno a casa con qualche livido"  
Ma stavolta, il pesce non abboccò. Anche se comprendeva pienamente le ragioni per cui Ryo si comportava così, non voleva essere uno di quelli che lo spingevano a reagire in quel modo. No, voleva essere uno di quelli di cui lo sweeper giapponese potesse fidarsi. Una di quelle rare persone che sapeva di poter vedere il vero volto di Ryo Saeba, senza paura di essere giudicato debole perché non si comportava come l'immagine che avrebbe voluto dare. Era già una di quelle persone, una delle poche persone che sapeva ciò che Kaori rappresentava per lui fin dal primo momento, ma soprattutto, più degli altri membri della banda, era una delle ancora più rare persone che lo sapevano, e alle quali Ryo non aveva tentato di far credere il contrario...Saeko era come lui, forse anche Falcon, a modo suo, ma con gli altri lo sweeper numero 1 del Giappone tentava sempre di deragliarli riguardo ai suoi sentimenti per la sua partner...e anche ora, per quanto tutti sapessero chi fosse realmente, di fronte a quelle persone, Ryo tentava di far credere al mondo che l'assenza di Kaori Makimura non gli pesasse più di tanto. Sospirando, Mick guardò il suo compare per un istante.  
"Facciamolo, allora"  
Gli occhi del suo migliore amico si posarono su di lui, senza realmente comprendere cosa implicasse con quelle parole.  
"Sì, tu daresti tutto per avere un'infermiera come la mia, io darei tutto per avere Kaori per me, anche solo per un momento, facciamolo"  
Poté vedere i lampi attraversare il suo sguardo scuro. Dall'inizio di novembre, da quando lo avevano trovato ubriaco nel suo appartamento, nessuno, tranne Doc, aveva posato pronunciare il nome della giovane donna scomparsa. E anche il vecchio pervertito l'aveva fatto solo una volta, volendo verificare ciò che già sapeva. Ma d'altra parte, Mick sapeva dentro di sé che se il suo amico poteva lasciar correre che una sola persona pronunciasse il suo nome, quella poteva essere solo lui, quindi non fece altro che prestare attenzione alla tempesta che brontolava nello sguardo scuro che lo fissava.  
"Ma tu sei un bugiardo, amico mio"  
Lo sguardo continuò a fissarlo, ma poté vedere un sopracciglio alzarsi per chiedergli di cosa stesse parlando.  
"Perché parli della fortuna che io ho ad avere un'infermiera accreditata, ma se le mie informazioni sono corrette, tu stesso hai avuto, prima di me, l'opportunità di fare della stessa infermiera la tua compagna, e tu hai rifiutato l'offerta che ti era stata fatta, se non mi sbaglio"  
"Cosa vuoi? Sono un idiota"  
"Questo è sicuro, ma io penso piuttosto che la ragione sia che solo Kaori Makimura è effettivamente visibile nel tuo radar...sappi che ti capisco"  
"Tanto meglio se mi capisci, capirai anche che me ne vado"  
Aveva voluto tentare il diavolo, per avere una reazione diversa dal solito. Per vederlo uscire dai cardini, o persino per dargli un pugno, ma affrontò solo la disinvoltura del suo amico. Come se, ancora una volta, il resto del mondo gli fosse scivolato addosso, non trovando alcuna presa sul guscio che si era costruito come baluardo tra lui e il mondo. Per un momento, guardò il suo amico voltargli le spalle prima di dirigersi verso l'edificio.  
"E Miki?"  
Un braccio alzato in aria gli rispose, salutandolo senza che nemmeno il suo proprietario si preoccupasse di voltarsi.  
"Beh, visto che sei qui, dovrai riportarla al Cat's Eye. Ad ogni modo, ho lasciato un biglietto al bar per avvertire Umi-chan, quindi...se non hai tempo per riportarla, dovrà aspettarlo qui, non sarà la prima volta...almeno qui starà comoda..."  
Aveva dovuto sentire le ultime parole? Ryo dava l'impressione di non soppesare più le parole come faceva prima. Ma d'altra parte, l'americano che lo guardava affrettarsi nell'edificio lo capiva. Sì, capiva che, nonostante il passare del tempo, Ryo ce l'aveva ancora con Miki, anche se non lo voleva...poteva capire, lui voleva fidarsi di lei, ma era più forte di lui, ed era una cosa che capiva. Perché anche lui si trovava nella stessa situazione. Ogni volta che entrava al Cat's Eye e vedeva l'ex mercenaria appoggiata al muro, rivedeva l'immagine della stessa donna contro il muro di una fabbrica, e più di ogni altra cosa, vedeva l'immagine del corpo di Kaori nella stessa fabbrica...  
Aveva capito Miki, aveva potuto perdonare le sue scelte, ma non riusciva a togliersi quell'immagine dalla testa, anche se adorava la moglie di Miki. Sospirando, prese il cammino che portava all'edificio. Era venuto per ottenere risposte alle domande che gli giravano in testa, e si ritrovava a fare d'autista alla proprietaria del bar, se aveva capito bene. Entrando, un sorriso si fece strada sulle sue labbra, vedendo che tutto sommato, non avrebbe fatto da autista alla bella barista, dato che suo marito era finalmente presente. Ma il suo sorriso gli si bloccò sulle labbra e le sue sopracciglia si strinsero mentre guardava la scena davanti a lui. In piedi in mezzo al corridoio, Umibozu occupava tutto lo spazio e sembrava immobilizzato, paralizzato. Eppure, Ryo gli aveva detto che Miki era soltanto svenuta...perché una simile reazione da parte del gigante se non era successo nulla di grave? Non era uno che tendeva a reagire eccessivamente...  
"Invece di restare lì, non potresti aiutarmi?"  
Il suo sguardo si spostò su Kazue che gli aveva appena parlato, e il sorriso gli tornò sulle labbra. Quella donna credeva davvero di essere capace di far reagire il gigante tentando di scuoterlo? Una zanzara che attaccava un elefante...apparentemente lui non si rendeva nemmeno conto della sua presenza.  
"Lascialo stare. Pensi di fare qualcosa, mia cara, agitandoti così? A parte stancarti per niente?"  
L'infermiera sospirò prima di sogghignare in risposta, era vero, non poteva fare nulla contro la costituzione di quell'uomo.  
"Cos'ha che non va Umi? Pensavo che Miki non avesse niente di grave..."  
Lei lo vide avanzare, e una volta di più lui vide quel bagliore nei suoi occhi. Bagliore che l'aveva portato precisamente lì. Bagliore che mostrava che lei sapeva qualcosa ma non sapeva se dirglielo o no.  
"Non ha niente, a quanto pare non si aspettava che sua moglie fosse incinta, tutto qui"  
La voce del Doc che gli rispose sembrò destare il gigante dal suo torpore. Si guardò intorno per un momento, arrossendo, grugnendo alla vista degli altri che lo fissavano, prima di sollevare Kazue per posarla dietro di sé, rimuovendo l'ostacolo che gli impediva l'accesso alla stanza dove sua moglie aspettava...  
Le tre persone presenti lo guardarono sorridendo. O meglio, due dei presenti lo guardarono, e solo Kazue sorrise...Mick guardava solo lo spazio che l'amico aveva appena liberato, anestetizzato dalle parole del Doc. Scuotendosi mentalmente, alzò lo sguardo per posarlo sulla compagna.  
"Dimmi, cuore mio, forse dovremmo pensare di darci da fare anche noi? Prima Ryo e Kaori, poi Falcon e Miki, dovremmo aggiornarci per non rimanere indietro"  
Aveva voluto riferirsi al fatto che City Hunter fosse una coppia, ma le domande che gli erano in testa da giorni trovarono improvvisamente le risposte negli occhi della sua amante e del vecchio dottore che era anche il suo datore di lavoro. Sì, nei loro occhi pieni di stupore e dolore, capì che, anche se non era quello che aveva voluto dire, aveva infine visto giusto nella sua analisi su ciò che aveva potuto spingere Kaori Makimura ad andarsene negli Stati Uniti. Ma più di ogni altra cosa, poté improvvisamente rendersi conto che i loro occhi non erano su di lui, ma oltre lui, dietro di lui. E ancora prima di voltarsi per esserne certo, impallidì quando capì cosa stavano guardando.


	15. Una verità travolgente

Il silenzio regnava nella stanza in cui le luci al neon tentavano una timida penetrazione attraverso la finestra del salotto. Quanto tempo era passato da quando quella stanza non aveva sentito uno dei soliti rumori di tutti i giorni? Solo il proprietario del posto avrebbe potuto rispondere a una domanda del genere, ma non era lì. Attualmente, passava più tempo possibile lontano da quelle mura, vagando ogni giorno nella sua città. Eppure, ogni giorno, tornava e trascorreva la serata lì, cosa che non faceva mai prima. Prima...prima che quelle mura conoscessero il silenzio, o prima che quelle mura conoscessero i suoni che erano diventati familiari nel corso degli anni? Prima...prima, quella stanza conosceva il rumore del tintinnio delle bottiglie, il rumore delle armi da fuoco che venivano smontate per essere pulite. Di rumori, quelle mura conoscevano solo quello della televisione, tenuta a volume basso per sentire il più piccolo sussulto che non ci sarebbe dovuto essere, il rumore delle pagine di riviste che venivano girare o il suono di un piatto appoggiato su una pila di altri piatti nel lavandino...e a volte anche il suono di risate femminili e di risatine ubriache...rumori che quelle mura non sentivano da anni...la vita precedente di Ryo Saeba...  
Una decina d'anni prima, quelle mura avevano imparato a conoscere il timbro di una voce maschile e, con essa, a poco a poco, i suoni familiari erano cambiati, le risate femminili erano gradualmente scomparse, udite da altre mura, perché quella voce maschile aveva detto al proprietario del posto che non apprezzava un partner che si rendesse un bersaglio più facile di quanto non fosse, portandosi a casa le sue conquiste. I rumori delle bottiglie erano diventati meno regolari, come se il proprietario avesse finalmente trovato altrove il suo conforto, anche se non erano scomparsi...per quanto riguardava i suoni dei piatti, per contro, da quel punto di vista non era cambiato nulla, si accumulavano sempre nel lavandino...a quanto pareva, i piatti non venivano lavati in quel posto finché non c'era più un solo piatti pulito in cui mangiare. Hideyuki Makimura non aveva potuto fare nulla per tale mancanza d'igiene. E poi, di nuovo, i rumori familiari erano cambiati quando la voce maschile era scomparsa senza spiegazione. E le mura avevano finalmente capito che quello era un luogo 'vivente'. Il suono di uno stereo aveva sostituito quello più basso del televisore, il suono di un aspirapolvere aveva rimpiazzato quelle delle bottiglie e i piatti erano spariti dal lavandino, riposti negli armadietti. Le mura avevano poi scoperto un assortimento tutto nuovo di rumori: risate piene di vita che nulla avevano a che fare con quelle dei tempi passati, grida di rabbia o di felicità, discussioni, litigi e silenzi confortevoli...i suoni della vita di ogni giorni, a cui si aggiungevano altri che solo quelle mura potevano sentire: mazze che volavano o cadevano, il rumore di un corpo appiattito al suolo o attraverso il pavimento...ma sempre, come rumore di sottofondo, si sentiva quello di una pistola che veniva montata e smontata a seconda dell'umore...Kaori Makimura era entrata in quell'appartamento, prendendo il posto di suo fratello e creando il proprio. Infine, a quei rumori ce n'erano stati altri, ancora più vivi. Suoni che quelle mura nascondevano gelosamente, come un tesoro: erano passati tanti di quegli anni nell'attesa di sentirli. Rumori felici perché innamorati, leggeri perché placati, eclatanti perché confessati...rumori che non potevano essere sentiti se non dal momento in cui i City Hunter, gli occupanti di quel luogo, erano diventati una coppia...ma le mura non avevano avuto il tempo di impregnarsi completamente di quei suoni che già erano scomparsi, come guardinghi, soffocati dal pesante silenzio che li aveva sostituiti. E di nuovo, le mura avevano potuto sentire i suoni che erano scomparsi negli ultimi dieci anni: i piatti che si accatastavano, la televisione in sottofondo, come cercasse di affogare il silenzio, le bottiglie che tintinnavano...ma fortunatamente per le pareti, le risatine femminili non erano riapparse. Potevano ancora ricordare l'ultima abitante che aveva riso in quei luoghi, altre donne nello stesso appartamento sarebbero sembrate una bestemmia...  
Entrando tra quelle mura silenziose, la prima cosa che fece fu dare un pugno alla porta che si chiudeva dietro di lui, come se un gesto del genere potesse in qualche modo calmarlo. E come per prendersi gioco di lui o per vendicarsi, la porta rimbalzò sotto il suo gesto per tornargli in faccia. Con un calcio la sbatté, ma all'ultimo momento fermò la mano che si apprestava a girare la chiave nella serratura. Per anni, la sua partner gli aveva chiesto di chiudere a chiave la porta, e ora che non era più lì per vederglielo fare, si apprestava a farlo...a cosa serviva chiudere la porta a chiave se non poteva rintanarsi in quell'appartamento con la sua compagna? Sospirando, si passò una mano tra i capelli come per recuperare le idee, lasciando vagare lo sguardo su quell'appartamento che era stato suo per più di un decennio. Ma pur avendo vissuto lì per anni, non lo riconosceva, era passato troppo tempo da quando i muri avevano subito il marchio di Kaori per poter riconoscere l'appartamento senza di lei. Automaticamente, fece qualche passo in salotto prima di cadere sul divano senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di togliersi la giacca. Era esausto...nella sua vita, non si era mai sentito sfinito come ora. Non durante i combattimenti, non durante le missioni stressanti, nemmeno dopo una lunga notte di dissolutezza...No, la sua stanchezza non era fisica questa volta, quella sapeva come affrontarla ... Ma non quella di cui stava soffrendo ora. Senza nemmeno accorgersene, mise una mano in tasca per prendere una sigaretta prima di accenderla per portarla alle labbra, riversando la testa sullo schienale del divano per guardare il soffitto senza vederlo realmente. Il giorno che era passato gli si defilò in testa senza che vi prestasse davvero attenzione. Per ore aveva camminato per le strade senza uno scopo. Ad essere completamente onesti, avrebbero potuto ucciderlo quel giorno, avrebbero potuto sparargli senza che lui reagisse. Non aveva avvertito niente. Eppure, alzandosi quella mattina, si era sentito quasi di buon umore. Quasi...tutta la sua vita era un 'quasi' da qualche tempo. 'Quasi' perché il suo Sugar Boy non c'era. Non era al suo fianco per fare un 'tutto' insieme a lui. Era solo Ryo Saeba senza di lei, non il completo Angelo della Morte, 'quasi' City Hunter...ma non senza di lei. Si era sentito 'quasi' contento quando si era svegliato, perché se Kaori avesse richiamato un giorno, sarebbe stato inevitabilmente quella sera, a mezzanotte, al sopraggiungere del nuovo anno. Aveva perfino deciso, quella mattina, di fare visita a Falcon e lo aveva quasi incrociato, mancandolo di qualche minuto, secondo le parole di sua moglie. Quasi aveva fallito nell'afferrare Miki quando era svenuta. Certo, doveva avere un malessere nel momento in cui si era voltato per andarsene. Era stato contento di avere dei buoni riflessi e il suo istinto che lo costringessero a voltarsi prima che lei rovinasse sul suolo...  
Avrebbe potuto andarsene dalla clinica in pace, tenendosi le sue illusioni, se la jeep di Falcon non avesse impedito alla sua Mini di uscire dal suo parcheggio...  
Avrebbe quasi potuto ignorare l'osservazione del suo migliore amico, se gli sguardi del Doc e di Kazue non si fossero posati su di lui in quel modo. E insistendo un po', avrebbe quasi potuto credere che lo stessero guardando così perché la sua compagna l'aveva lasciato senza spiegazioni. 'Quasi' ma non completamente, perché l'osservazione di Mick si avvicinava un po' troppo ai pensieri nebbiosi che l'alcool gli aveva portato sulla partenza di Kaori...  
E se fosse stato fortunato nella vita, passeggiando per le strade, avrebbe 'quasi' potuto ignorare il vecchio Rei che pensava di non essere sentito, mormorando sotto i baffi diverse settimane prima che sperava che 'la piccola tornerà presto'...Quasi...Sì, ma si trattava soltanto di 'quasi', insignificanti come gli 'e se'.  
E con la fortuna che aveva sempre avuto, la sua vita si riduceva a quello. Kaori l'avrebbe rimesso al suo posto nel sentirlo parlare così. Sicuramente gli avrebbe detto che era abbastanza fortunato da essere sopravvissuto, per come aveva trascorso la sua vita. Ma Kaori non c'era, quindi poteva permetterselo, se lo desiderava. No, non poteva permetterselo...per la semplice ragione che non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa la giornata appena trascorsa né gli occhi di Kazue e del vecchio Doc posati su di sé...  
Mio dio, cos'avrebbe dato per tornare indietro e non vivere quel giorno. Non sentire Mick, non vedere lo sguardo del suo vecchio mentore, lo stesso che gli mentiva da mesi.  
Lasciando Mick nel giardino della clinica, aveva voluto andarsene, ma quando era giunto al parcheggio, la jeep di Falcon gli bloccava l'uscita, così si era girato per tornare alla clinica e chiedere al gigante di permettergli di andarsene in pace. Ma quando era entrato nell'edificio, si era immobilizzato nel sentire l'annuncio di Doc che diceva a Mick che Miki era incinta. Non era giusto, era il suo sogno quello di avere un figlio con la donna che amava. Umibozu aveva sempre detto di dover essere pazzi per mettere alla luce un bambino nel mondo in cui vivevano...e allora perché? Perché, ancora una volta, lui era solo, mentre gli altri vivevano le sue fantasie? Dentro di sé sapeva che era ingiusto da parte sua reagire e pensarla così, ma era stanco di essere sempre quello che in qualche modo rimaneva emarginato, di essere sempre quello che doveva pagare: per la sua vita, per il suo passato...  
Immobilizzato da quell'annuncio, la voce del suo migliore amico lo aveva destato dal suo torpore e si era scosso mentalmente per avanzare e raggiungere Umi, era necessario che uscisse di lì il più rapidamente possibile prima di fare o piuttosto di dire qualcosa di stupido alla coppia felice di futuri genitori...Ma la frase del suo amico lo aveva fatto impallidire, costringendolo ad aprire gli occhi su qualcosa che si rifiutava di vedere da mesi...sentendo la battuta dell'americano, aveva ricevuto un proiettile nel cuore, quello era l'effetto che le parole avevano avuto su di lui, in ogni caso. Aveva immediatamente guardato il vecchio dottore, come a chiedergli silenziosamente di dirgli che quello che pensava di aver capito non poteva essere vero...non Kaori...non loro...  
Ma il dottore lo aveva guardato con tristezza e lui aveva capito. Un bambino...senza dire una parola, si era girato ancora una volta, lasciando l'edificio e abbandonando la macchina nel parcheggio senza nemmeno pensarci...  
Un bambino...per ore aveva vagato per le strade, non vedendo nulla...Nient'altro che il viso di Kaori quando lei gli aveva confessato, mesi prima, di aver sognato un bambino, 'un ragazzino che rideva con le guance piene di marmellata'...un bambino...  
Senza nemmeno accorgersene, i suoi passi lo avevano portato al cimitero in cui riposava il suo vecchio amico, ma per la prima volta dalla sua morte non trovò pace di fronte a quella tomba, solo un freddo glaciale e quel pensiero continuava a risuonargli in testa: un bambino...un bambino di Kaori, il suo bambino...allora era tornato a casa, eppure lì, nel salotto, era sempre sullo stesso punto. Perché la vita continuava ad accanirsi così sulla sua donna? L'unica persona che avesse mai incontrato a non avere una briciola di malvagità in sé? Perché il destino continuava a farle de male ogni volta che era felice? Per se stesso, lo capiva, era stato un assassino senza scrupoli prima di conoscerla, era normale che gliela si facesse pagare, che gli si presentasse un conto. Ma lei...non aveva mai fatto altro che amare la vita e le persone intorno a lei, quindi perché negarle il suo sogno più segreto? Era colpa sua? Se Kaori era incinta, avrebbe potuto evitarle la perdita del figlio? Del loro bambino? Se fosse stato più veloce, più attento? Lei lo sapeva che aspettava il suo bambino? No, Kaori sapeva che lui voleva darle un figlio, glielo avrebbe detto subito se lo avesse saputo, per vederlo felice...  
Mio dio, lei doveva aver sicuramente saputo di essere incinta nel momento in cui aveva appreso della morte di quell'essere innocente. E si era allontanata per proteggerlo da quell'annuncio...ma chi proteggeva lei? Chi era al suo fianco in quel momento per aiutarlo a superare il suo dolore? Perché? Idiota! Nessuno poteva capirla come lui...nessuno poteva supportarla come lui...qual era quel bisogno che lei aveva sempre di volerlo preservare in quel modo? Quando lei stava soffrendo in silenzio per conto suo. Sola...  
Sussultò violentemente quando sentì una suoneria nella stanza, rompendo il silenzio soffocante del luogo. Automaticamente, girò gli occhi verso la porta, aspettandosi che Mick apparisse sul pianerottolo per offrirgli il suo sostegno, ma il suono non proveniva da lì. Senza vederlo davvero, guardò il telefono su una mensola del soggiorno, chi poteva chiamarlo? Non erano abbastanza intelligenti da capire che mai avrebbe avuto voglia di parlare con loro? Ma il telefono continuava a squillare nel vuoto. Dopotutto, la segreteria telefonica era collegata, non dovevano far altro che parlare con la macchina. Ma quando si accese, non venne pronunciata una sillaba. Eppure lo sweeper poteva sentire dei rumori attraverso il ricevitore. Perché lo chiamavano se non dicevano nulla? Esasperato, si decise a sollevare la cornetta.  
"Se pensi che sia divertente, caschi male, perché non sono davvero dell'umore adatto!"  
Ma il silenzio si trascinò, per un attimo fu tentato di riagganciare, ma qualcosa lo trattenne quando sentì i passanti per strada che si preparavano a festeggiare il nuovo anno. Poteva riconoscere qualcosa in quel silenzio, in quel respiro...quella mattina non aveva sperato, svegliandosi, di ricevere quella chiamata? Lo sweeper numero 1 del Giappone deglutì con fatica prima di ammorbidire la voce.  
"Sugar?"  
Solo un singhiozzo soffocato gli rispose, ma era sufficiente per lui. Conosceva quel suono abbastanza bene da essere in grado di riconoscerlo tra mille. Con mani tremanti, si lasciò cadere sul divano, ascoltando il suo silenzio.  
"Parlami, Kao. Dì qualcosa"  
Attese per secondi che sembrarono minuti. Altrimenti, il suo udito lo aveva ingannato e si stava ridicolizzando davanti a uno sconosciuto. Ma una voce ovattata finalmente lo raggiunse e lui chiuse gli occhi.  
"Mi dispiace, Ryo..."


	16. La fine di un'attesa interminabile

Da quanto tempo era in piedi contro quella porta a guardare sua sorella? Cercando di capire cos'avesse potuto ridurla in quello stato? Non ne aveva idea. Forse da ore, forse da pochi minuti...a guardare Kaori muoversi ogni giorno, il tempo che pareva un'eternità tale l'atmosfera intorno alla giovane donna era pesante, anche quando cercava di fare buon viso a cattivo gioco...ma non ci provava in quel momento...era consapevole del fatto che lei la stesse guardando, nonostante avesse la schiena rivolta verso di lei? Stesa sul letto che ormai era il suo da quasi due mesi? La giornalista non lo sapeva. Tutto lasciava supporre di no, data la sua mancanza di reazione...ma allo stesso tempo, dal suo arrivo, Sayuri aveva notato il cambiamento nelle osservazioni di sua sorella rispetto al mondo esterno...in realtà, reagiva come avrebbe dovuto, ed esattamente all'opposto di come avrebbe dovuto se fosse stata una donna normale...sì, Kaori sembrava essere in grado di notare il minimo cambiamento d'atmosfera ora. Reagiva come avrebbe dovuto fare qualche anno prima. Reagiva come una vera professionista...reagiva come Lui, a dire la verità...  
Lui...la giornalista si rifiutava perfino di pensare al suo nome...non meritava nemmeno che lei accettasse di dargli un altro nome dei suoi pensieri a parte 'lui' o 'quell'uomo'...non visto che lei gli aveva affidato la sua sorellina...non visto che ora ritrovava la sua stessa sorellina in quello stato di desolazione...e lui? Cosa faceva mentre lei si ritrovava a fronteggiare un massacro dovuto sicuramente più che a una sua colpa? Sicuramente stava frugando tra i bar in compagnia di una donna più volgare dell'altra...o si trovava nel delirio di fronte a una delle sue disgustose riviste. Non aveva idea di cos'aveva dovuto fare quell'uomo alla sua sorellina, ma una cosa nella sua mente era certa: era necessariamente colpa sua se Kaori in quel momento si trovava in tale stato di depressione. Dopotutto, se così non fosse stato, perché la giovane donna avrebbe cercato rifugio negli Stati Uniti? Aveva degli amici in Giappone. E se si era trattato di una semplice discussione, sapeva che Kaori avrebbe potuto benissimo rifugiarsi dalla sua amica barista, o dall'altro sweeper, l'americano...ma apparentemente, non era una semplice disputa, dal momento che Kaori aveva sentito il bisogno di mettere migliaia di chilometri tra loro...ma la giornalista non aveva idea di cosa lui aveva potuto fare per provocare una simile reazione. Aveva avuto il coraggio di tradirla? No, non avrebbe mai osato...eppure, dato quello che sapeva sul personaggio, era l'unica spiegazione che trovava...e dopotutto, gli uomini meno infervorati delle loro compagne le tradivano analogamente, ma dentro di sé, la giornalista sapeva che non era quella la soluzione...nonostante l'immagine che dava di se stesso agli estranei, non pensava che quell'uomo fosse capace di fare una cosa del genere alla sua partner...non dopo tutto quello che avevano vissuto...non dopo che per anni aveva respinto l'inevitabile. Non quando finalmente aveva permesso alle proprie barriere di sbriciolarsi...non avrebbe rovinato tutto così stupidamente...ma nel mentre, nel tempo aveva capito che tutto era possibile per Ryo Saeba...  
E poi, a quanto pare lei non era tenuta a saperlo. Mai Kaori gliene aveva parlato durante le loro conversazioni telefoniche...mai Kaori le aveva parlato del suo ricovero in ospedale di mesi prima...eppure, sapeva del ricovero in ospedale. Sapeva che Kaori era stata in coma per diverse settimane, attraverso un amico che lavorava nella succursale della loro rivista a Tokyo...ovviamente Ryo non si era preoccupato di avvertirlo. Chi era lei, se non innanzitutto sua sorella? Quando aveva saputo la verità sullo stato della sorella, quella era già uscita dall'ospedale. A proposito di giornalisti professionisti...! Ma allo stesso tempo, doveva ammettere a se stessa che raccogliere informazioni su Kaori Makimura e Ryo Saeba non era facile se non si avevano tutte le carte in mano. Ma cosa poteva dire all'amico al quale aveva chiesto quel servizio? 'Cerca City Hunter, sono sicura che troverai persone che possano darti informazioni'? Molto discreto, davvero.  
A dire la verità, non era nemmeno tenuta a sapere che stavano insieme, eppure lo sapeva. Non perché il suo amico le avesse detto che era stata vista con un uomo diverse volte, in fondo, era così anche prima. Anche se, ripensandoci, l'ultima volta che li aveva visti, lui aveva passato quasi più tempo a seguirla piuttosto che stare realmente insieme a lei...No, se ora sapeva che erano diventati più che semplici partner, era perché nel corso del tempo era stata in grado di raccogliere gli indizi lasciati nelle conversazioni telefoniche che aveva avuto almeno una volta al mese con sua sorella. Qualche mese prima, aveva sentito la voce di Kaori cambiare poco a poco, come si stesse ammorbidendo. Inizialmente, non ci aveva prestato molta attenzione, ma col tempo aveva finalmente notato il cambiamento...e notandolo, aveva anche evidenziato che le loro telefonate erano molto meno scombussolate rispetto a prima. E non perché qualcuno avesse mai strappato improvvisamente il telefono dalle mani della sorella per offrire una notte di follie col suo corpo – quell'uomo era pazzo...No, per la prima volta dal loro incontro, si intrattenevano in conversazioni telefoniche normali, se così si poteva dire quando la persona dall'altra parte della linea faceva di mestiere lo sweeper. Ma le conversazioni erano diventate normali, nel senso che Kaori non esitava più ad aprirsi con lei.  
Prima...prima del coma della sua sorellina, le uniche informazioni che Sayuri riusciva a trarre erano che erano in banca rotta, che avevano, a seconda o meno delle situazioni, lavoro, oltre alle ultime novità su Ryo Saeba. A volte aveva anche qualche notizia sugli amici della ragazza in Giappone, ma mai nulla su di lei. E il più delle volte, la sweeper si organizzava per trasformare la conversazione in modo tale che, senza rendersene conto, la giornalista parlava inevitabilmente della propria vita o del suo ultimo servizio. E Kaori sapeva talmente bene come ascoltare le persone, che di solito sua sorella non se ne accorgeva fino a quando non riattaccava il telefono. Ogni volta si riprometteva che non si sarebbe più fatta fregare. E ogni volta la sweeper lo rifaceva. Ma non nel corso degli ultimi mesi...tra luglio e novembre, Sayuri aveva visto sua sorella aprirsi e parlarle delle sue giornate, lanciando qualche piccolo aneddoto lì, qualche informazione là. In quattro mesi aveva appreso più di quanto avesse fatto dal momento in cui aveva scoperto della sua esistenza e aveva fatto le sue ricerche. Più di quando l'aveva incontrata. Più delle conversazioni telefoniche che aveva intrattenuto con lei diverse volte al mese. Sapeva che Kaori amava cucinare, così come amava prendersi cura delle persone, quello lo sapeva già da prima. Ma aveva appreso che avrebbe sicuramente fatto il suo stesso mestiere se la sua vita fosse stata diversa. Aveva appreso talmente tanto...talmente tanto...su Kaori, ma anche su Hideyuki...e il fatto che sua sorella si permettesse di parlarle del fratello, le aveva comunicato che era felice, ma anche che qualcosa era cambiato, perché non era l'unica a rifiutarsi di condividere i suoi ricordi su Hideyuki Makimura. Sentendola parlare dell'uomo, un giorno, improvvisamente si era resa conto dell'assenza di strani rumori che annunciavano la presenza dello sweeper nella stanza. Aveva commentato al riguardo, chiedendole se Ryo fosse in missione, e la risposta l'aveva sorpresa quando Kaori le aveva detto che lui era lì e le aveva chiesto se volesse parlargli...allora aveva prestato un po' più di attenzione a ciò che aveva potuto sentire a migliaia di chilometri a separarle. E alla fine si era resa conto che la ragione per cui Kaori si era improvvisamente aperta a lei non era perché aveva trovato in sé abbastanza fiducia per farlo, ma perché era semplicemente felice. Ed era felice perché la relazione tra City Hunter era cambiata.  
"Smettila di guardarmi così!"  
La voce la fece sussultare e all'improvviso si rese conto che, persa nei pensieri com'era, non aveva nemmeno visto la sorella alzarsi per dirigersi al cassettone nell'angolo della stanza. Cassettone dove apparentemente c'era un telefono di cui lei ignorava l'esistenza, dato che la suoneria di un cellulare proveniva da uno dei cassetti. E senza che lei le prestasse più attenzione, vide Kaori alzare il telefono senza nemmeno parlare per dire che era in ascolto. Aveva soltanto accettato la chiamata ascoltando ciò che il corrispondente le diceva, ma era troppo lontana dall'apparecchio per capire. E per la prima volta da quando sua sorella si era trasferita nel suo appartamento, vide delle emozioni passare sul viso che prima era tanto espressivo. Per prima cosa, la vide impallidire, poi portarsi la mano alla bocca prima che le lacrime le sfuggissero dagli occhi mentre le gambe si lasciavano andare. Le prime lacrime da quando era apparsa sul suo pianerottolo una mattina di novembre. E senza che la giornalista potesse comprendere ciò che stava succedendo, vide sua sorella riattaccare il telefono per mettersi a guardare il muro, senza vederlo. Non aveva detto una sola parola durante la chiamata. La giornalista avrebbe voluto essere in grado di avvicinarsi a lei, di prenderla tra le braccia per calmare il dolore che la sweeper sembrava sentire in quel momento, ma era come bloccata sul posto, bloccata dalla visione di sua sorella. Non riusciva a muoversi. E ancora una volta, senza una parole, vide dopo pochi minuti la giovane donna alzare il braccio per fissare il telefono, come se lo vedesse per la prima volta o come se si stesse chiedendo cosa doveva fare. Di nuovo, dopo pochi minuti, la vide portarsi il telefono all'orecchio dopo aver composto un numero. Ma di nuovo, non disse una parola.  
Tuttavia, vedendo il suo atteggiamento, la giornalista seppe già, senza nemmeno doverlo chiedere, chi era la persona che stava chiamando. Dunque, silenziosamente lasciò la stanza. In ogni caso, era inutile lì, non era nemmeno in grado di offrire il suo sostegno per aiutarla...e poi, non era nemmeno sicura che Kaori avrebbe accettato un sostegno. Dal loro primo incontro, c'era solo una cosa di cui era sempre stata certa. Solo Kaori Makimura comprendeva Ryo Saeba, ma allo stesso modo solo Ryo Saeba riusciva a capire Kaori Makimura. Era dovuto ai loro sentimenti? O all'uomo che li aveva legati e che solo loro conoscevano? L'uomo a causa del quale lei non avrebbe mai potuto avere il suo posto di sorella nel cuore della propria.


	17. E finalmente poterti parlare

Senza nemmeno rendersi conto che sua sorella era uscita, e prima di perdere il poco coraggio che ancora aveva, si appoggiò al cassettone della stanza, poi scivolò sul pavimento. Non si era nemmeno accorta di aver digitato quel numero sulla tastiera del suo telefono. Quel numero che conosceva a memoria, quello dell'unico posto che avrebbe mai considerato 'casa'. No, non ne era stata realmente consapevole. Appena l'idea di chiamarlo si era formata nella sua testa, già si era portata il telefono all'orecchio, aspettando che qualcuno le rispondesse dall'altra parte. Che Lui le rispondesse dall'altra parte. Il solo vero pensiero che riusciva ad afferrare in quel momento era che Ryo stava soffrendo. Non che ora Ryo sapesse la ragione che l'aveva spinta ad andarsene, ma che stava soffrendo...eppure aveva fatto tutto il possibile per ritardargli quel dolore, sperando di averlo superato lei stessa quando fosse giunto il momento...ma perché aveva sperato, in effetti? Lei sapeva da molto tempo che, a furia di sperare, solo la delusione avrebbe atteso. La loro vita non aveva mai fornito fortuna, perché sarebbe dovuta andare diversamente all'improvviso? Prima, vedendo il numero della clinica comparire sullo schermo, anche prima di accettare la chiamata, aveva saputo...dentro di sé, aveva saputo che per decidere di raggiungerla in quel modo imprevisto, il Doc doveva chiamarla per dirle solo una cosa, oppure per annunciare un'altra brutta notizia che lei non avrebbe sopportato...  
Dei due mali, era accaduto il minore, e per un attimo si era sentita sollevata. Ryo sapeva perché era scappata? E quindi? Almeno era vivo! Il Doc avrebbe potuto chiamarla così per dirle che Ryo era stato ucciso in missione, ma no, aveva soltanto appreso la verità...per un secondo...poi, l'orrore della situazione le era apparso: lui sapeva...lui sapeva...sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere padre, sapeva che lei aveva perso il loro bambino, sapeva che lei non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirglielo...  
E poi, la voce di Doc l'aveva raggiunta di nuovo, dicendole che non sapevano dove lui fosse al momento, che se n'era andato non appena aveva sentito Mick fare quella riflessione. Mick? Cosa c'entrava Mick in quella storia? Mick non ne sapeva nulla, a meno che la sua compagna non gli avesse detto ciò che sapeva, ma Kaori ne dubitava. E poi aveva compreso: Mick...Mick, il suo migliore amico. Mick, che dal loro primo incontro l'aveva sempre tenuta d'occhio, che fosse per amore o per amicizia. Mick, che aveva l'abitudine di guardarla, ancora di più da quando lei lo aveva piantato in asso nel momento in cui aveva avuto il compito di osservarla. Mick, che sapeva sempre tutto, con un istinto quasi più inopportuno di quello di Ryo. Alla fine, Mick, a cui lei aveva chiesto di prendersi cura del suo amante al suo posto...Mick Angel...certo che aveva capito! Chi meglio di lui poteva capire il significato delle carte che si ritrovava in mano? Non Ryo, ad ogni modo, Ryo che era troppo coinvolto per capire, aveva appena assaporato la felicità, e per la prima volta nella sua vita non aveva potuto immaginare che ancora una volta una disgrazia li avesse colpiti con una completa frustata...  
Ma come aveva potuto, Mick, dirlo a Ryo? Non si aspettava la sua reazione? Non lo conosceva abbastanza bene da prevedere i suoi pensieri e i suoi gesti? No, sicuramente le era sfuggito qualcosa dalle parole del Doc. E con quel pensiero, si rese conto di aver attaccato il telefono in faccia all'anziano senza nemmeno esserne consapevole...ma più dei come e dei perché Mick avesse scoperto e spifferato tutto, c'era qualcosa che era più importante...cosa poteva pensare Ryo di tutto quanto? Dov'era in quel momento? Cosa stava facendo? Aveva deciso di dimenticare le sue sofferenze in uno dei suoi cabaret perennemente perversi? Si stava di nuovo colpevolizzando di non aver previsto nulla? Si era diretto alla tomba di suo fratello per dirgli che era tutta colpa sua, come se lui avesse potuto evitare di farle vivere quella disgrazia? Soffriva, lei sapeva che soffriva. Aveva quella sensazione dentro di sé che le diceva che lui stava soffrendo. Era quella la sensazione che l'aveva portata a riagganciare e a comporre automaticamente il numero del loro appartamento? Lui pensava che lei avesse saputo di aspettare un figlio, nascondendogli la notizia? Dio, non voleva crederci. Per tutta la vita, ancora più del fatto che lui accettasse di amarla, aveva voluto offrirgli quel bambino che lui non aveva nemmeno saputo di desiderare. La domanda era, chi incolpava lui? Perché Ryo aveva bisogno, sempre, di un colpevole. Per lui non poteva funzionare come per lei, non poteva dirsi che era stata la vita ad aver voluto così. Ma anche lei aveva difficoltà ad accettare che il destino avesse voluto che quell'innocente non vedesse mai la luce del giorno. Quindi Ryo...lei sapeva che lui aveva bisogno di un colpevole, ne aveva avuto la prova con il suo coma, al suo risveglio di mesi prima. Sebbene la loro professione li portasse a vivere giorno per giorno, nonostante il suo passato, lui non avrebbe mai creduto nel destino. Lei sperava solo che lui potesse capire...che potesse capire che lei non aveva saputo più di lui che stavano aspettando un bambino...un bambino...un figlio di Ryo, il suo sogno più segreto. Un piccolo mascalzone furfante come suo padre, che sarebbe stato in grado di far impazzire le persone come voleva, o di far sciogliere i loro cuori guardandoli con grandi occhi scuri...il bambino di Ryo...quante volte aveva sognato quel bambino, sola nel suo letto, in passato? Da anni aveva smesso di contare...una bambina che avrebbe preso per il naso suo zio Mick, oppure un ragazzino che sarebbe sempre riuscito a procurarsi una torta da sua zia Miki guardandola con un broncio da cane bastonato. Non era mai stata in grado di decidere...  
Sapere che il suo sogno era stato a portata di mano, senza che lei lo sapesse, senza poterlo toccare, faceva ancora più male...per anni, sola nel suo letto, aveva sognato, mentre il suo partner sognava il modo in cui avrebbero concepito quell'essere durante le sue notti solitarie...il figlio di Ryo, che c'era stato, ma che lei non aveva saputo vedere...avrebbe dovuto sentirlo? Avrebbe dovuto avere un'impressione che le dicesse di essere incinta? Non era nemmeno stata in grado di intuirlo! Non si era sentita male, non aveva sentito il desiderio di mangiare di più, nessuna di quelle cose che si sentivano ovunque e che avrebbero dovuto annunciare una gravidanza...che tipo di madre era se non era nemmeno stata capace di capire che erano in due a vivere nel suo corpo? Come poterlo dire a Ryo? Come annunciarglielo? Non aveva potuto. Dopo aver saputo di aver perso un figlio, aveva cercato di affrontare la cosa, ma non ci era riuscita. E aveva preferito scappare, piuttosto che farlo scoprire a Ryo. Da specificare, non aveva voluto tenerglielo nascosto. Sapeva che un giorno avrebbe dovuto dirglielo. Aveva semplicemente pensato che, lontano da lui, avrebbe potuto in qualche modo farci l'abitudine...come se ci si potesse abituare a quel tipo di notizie...ogni giorno, pensieri su quell'essere che non avrebbe mai visto le venivano in mente: a chi avrebbe assomigliato? Come sarebbe stata la sua anima, crescendo? Poi altre immagini, Ryo che faceva il pagliaccio per far ridere sul bambino, Ryo sdraiato sul divano con un bambino in braccio, che dormiva sul suo petto, Ryo che dava il biberon o che faceva una smorfia cambiando un pannolino. Oppure Ryo steso accanto a lei, la testa appoggiata sul suo ventre arrotondat, cercando di sentire i battiti del cuore...con l'orecchio che aveva, li avrebbe sicuramente sentiti. Ryo che si meravigliava durante un'ecografia con cui Doc li rendeva consci di quell'essere...Ryo stordito nel sentire un calcio contro la mano...Ryo come padre...e lei, lei si guardava con piacere per la prima volta in vita sua allo specchio, mettendosi di profilo, cercando di vedere se il suo ventre si stava finalmente gonfiando per formare anche solo una prima protuberanza molto piccola...accarezzandosi il ventre già più arrotondato per mostrare il suo amore per il loro bambino...lei che si burlava di Ryo dicendogli che aveva voglia di mangiare fragole mentre la stagione giusta sarebbe giunta solo alcuni mesi a più tardi...lei che allattava un neonato...  
Dio, quanto quelle immagini potevano far ale. Ma più passava il tempo, meno poteva impedire loro di affollarsi. Allora era fuggita...il giorno in cui avesse potuto avere quelle immagini, senza l'impressione di esserne dilaniata, allora sarebbe potuta tornare a Tokyo...tornare da Ryo e dirglielo...forse sarebbe stata abbastanza forte da aiutare Ryo a superare il dolore di immagini identiche...immagini che non avrebbe mai visto...non nella vita reale, non con quel bambino che aveva già lasciato le loro vite. Ma non aveva nemmeno avuto il tempo di risalire il pendio, nemmeno un po'...non sapeva nemmeno se fosse in grado di parlargli, e già doveva sostenerlo...  
Ma più di tutto, sapeva di non poterlo lasciare solo di fronte alla notizia e, ancora prima di aver terminato quel pensiero, il cellulare era al suo orecchio ma squillava a vuoto. Apparentemente la segreteria telefonica si rifiutava di mettersi al lavoro. Ma non sarebbe successo come a Natale, non sarebbe stata vigliacca come a Natale, riattaccando prima di avergli parlato, perché se lui non avesse parlato con lei di quel dolore, non lo avrebbe fatto con nessuno, limitandosi nel suo ruolo di uomo forte che niente poteva toccare. Ma perché non rispondeva? Aveva impostato il sistema in modo che le chiamate dell'appartamento venissero trasferite sul suo cellulare: anche se non era in casa, avrebbe sentito la suoneria.  
"Se pensi che sia divertente, caschi male, perché non sono davvero dell'umore adatto!"  
Ryo...la voce di Ryo...era arrabbiato...Mio dio, dopo due mesi dall'ultima volta in cui l'aveva sentito, non riusciva ad aprire bocca a quel suono...da quanto tempo le parole non incrociavano le sue labbra? Non ricordava nemmeno l'ultima volta in cui aveva parlato con sua sorella prima di quel giorno, e l'unica cosa che le aveva detto era stata di smetterla di guardarla così...non ricordava nemmeno di aver parlato con il Doc o con Saeko quando avevano chiamato per dare delle notizie...  
Che cosa stava diventando? Non si riconosceva in quella persona. Era sempre stata attenta a non mostrare troppo quando soffriva. Chi era quella donna apatica la cui immagine si irradiava in ciò che la circondava? Mio dio, assomigliava a Ryo, quando lui si chiudeva nelle sue mura di silenzio! Da quanto durava? Persa nella sua improvvisa constatazione, non si rese conto del silenzio che si trascinava tra loro.  
"Sugar?"  
Un brivido attraversò il suo corpo sentendo la sua voce improvvisamente addolcita. Conosceva quella voce...quella voce che le parlava come se lei si potesse spezzare da un omento all'altra, quella voce che la chiamava come lui solo sapeva fare...quella voce che aveva sentito risuonare nello stesso modo per la prima volta al suo risveglio in ospedale, fino a quando le aveva parlato di loro due, nello stesso luogo...  
Ryo soffriva...Ryo era spaventato...Ryo non osava sperare che fosse lei...Ryo stava aspettando un segno da parte sua, segno che non era nemmeno in grado di fornire, perché per la prima volta da quando era volata negli Stati Uniti, si ritrovò un nodo in gola, soltanto per aver sentito la sua voce. Il suo corpo fremeva per i singhiozzi, tremando da tutte le parti.  
"Parlami, Kao. Dì qualcosa"  
Lei cercò di riprendersi per rispondere al suo appello ma per diversi secondi solo il silenzio uscì dalla sua bocca, incapace di formare le parole...  
"Mi dispiace Ryo..."  
Per un attimo non fu nemmeno sicura che lui l'avesse sentita tanto la sua voce era soffocata, tanto la sua voce era spezzata per la mancanza d'uso negli ultimi tempi, e solo il silenzio le rispose. Ma stranamente, una volta che si fu lanciata, continuò, come se avesse aspettato troppo a lungo, come se, una volta ammesso, il dolore volesse uscire dal suo corpo per farsi riconoscere.  
"Non volevo che lo sapessi in questo modo...mi dispiace...avrei dovuto dirtelo prima di partire così, ma non potevo..."  
"Kaori"  
"Non potevo, Ryo...ogni volta che provavo a dirtelo, le parole non mi uscivano..."  
"Kaori"  
"Mi dispiace Ryo...non avresti dovuto scoprirlo così, stava a me dirtelo, sono stata troppo codarda per farlo. E io..."  
"Kaori!!"  
Si era preso la responsabilità, alla fine aveva cercato di farlo. Aveva voluto essere in grado di incolparla per aver tenuto nascosta quella notizia, ma non ora che sentiva la sua voce, non sapendo che Kaori stava soffrendo...non mentre la sentiva scusarsi così ripetitivamente. Pensava che lui la ritenesse responsabile? Dio, in nessun momento aveva mai pensato di farlo, arrabbiarsi con lei perché aveva scelto di andarsene così, sì, ma non di ritenerla responsabile.  
"Mi dispiace"  
"Di cosa, Sugar? Di non avermelo detto? Di essere andata via? Di aver scelto di stare da sola, lasciandomi con i nostri amici per sicurezza?"  
"Io-"  
Ma lui non aveva finito.  
"Di non avermi dato notizie quando ero preoccupato? Di avermi fatto impazzire facendomi credere che non mi volessi più?"  
"Mai!"  
Nonostante ciò che aveva appena appreso, la risposta riuscì a farlo sorridere.  
"Cosa stai facendo Kaori?"  
"Cosa? In che senso?"  
"Cosa stai facendo a New York? Sola nel tuo angolino?"  
"Non sono sola, Sayuri è con me"  
"Sì, Sayuri è con te, e sono sicuro che avete avuto una lunga discussione sul perché ti sei recata sul suo pianerottolo senza preavviso"  
Stranamente, la giovane donna pensò che fosse meno difficile parlare rispetto a quanto avesse pensato nelle ultime settimane. Forse perché sapevano come l'altro avrebbe reagito, forse perché si conoscevano troppo bene perché sì, lei non aveva detto niente a sua sorella.  
"Non voglio parlare con lei di questo, non la riguarda, Ryo"  
"Con chi allora, se non ne parli nemmeno con tua sorella?"  
Anche se lei sapeva la verità, avendola sempre saputa, anche se Ryo aveva sospettato che lei lo sapesse, era la prima volta che chiamava Sayuri così, perlomeno di fronte a lei.  
"Con nessuno...non voglio parlarne"  
"Dovrai farlo un giorno"  
"Perché? Potrei benissimo non parlarne mai e tenermelo per me. Non vedo perché dovrei parlare di argomenti che non voglio"  
Touché, la risposta era partita da sola, ma per la prima volta, lo sweeper numero 1 del Giappone poteva finalmente rendersi conto di ciò che i suoi silenzi avevano causato a Kaori. Ma anche sapendo ciò, sapeva anche qualcos'altro che il suo passato gli aveva insegnato.  
"Non è tacendo che lo farai scomparire, Sugar. Vuoi davvero finire così? Incapace di fidarti degli altri o di parlare con loro?"  
"Scusa...non volevo...è solo che...non voglio parlarne con Sayuri...non voglio parlarne con gli altri, non ancora...volevo che tu lo sapessi prima...ma non potevo parlartene"  
Il suo Sugar Boy, sempre a pensare prima a lui prima che a se stessa, costringendosi al silenzio perché l'argomento lo riguardava,...e lui stesso non sapeva cosa dire. Si rendeva appena conto dell'idea che avrebbero dovuto avere un figlio e che erano stati derubati di quella felicità senza saperlo. E non era bravo con le parole: tutte le frasi che gli venivano in mente risuonavano male alle sue stesse orecchie, come se avesse voluto attenuare il dolore della sua compagna con dei cliché, e non era il caso...ma tentò la fortuna, sperando che nonostante i chilometri, Kaori riuscisse sempre a capirlo nonostante le sue frasi mal pronunciate.  
"Ne avremo uno, Sugar...ti prometto che avrai un figlio, anche se non oggi o domani"  
Mio dio, anche alle sue orecchie ciò sembrava voler dire: 'Non è grave, ci riproveremo', anche se era il contrario di quello che voleva dire. Certo che era grave, era il loro bambino. Il fatto che non l'avessero mai visto non cambiava nulla.  
"So bene che non sarà lo stesso, o che un altro bambino non sostituirà il primo, ma ti prometto che ti darò un bambino, Kao"  
Sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto rimuovere il buco lasciato nel cuore di Kaori per quell'assenza: le era stato rubato il figlio che non aveva mai conosciuto, ma si rifiutava di pensare che non avrebbe mai visto la sua pancia arrotondarsi, o che non l'avrebbe mai vista nel ruolo di madre, che era fatto per lei.  
"Ma perché io possa darti un bambino, è necessario che tu torni, Sugar".


	18. Attraverso uno sguardo

Seduto per terra, con la schiena appoggiata al muro che aveva dietro, osservava le persone che passavano senza guardarle veramente e tuttavia vedeva chiaramente ognuno di loro, anche se loro non vedevano lui. Non gli piaceva quel posto: le persone andavano troppo veloce, non prestando attenzione a dove mettevano i piedi, e per la maggior parte del tempo erano nervose. Stressate per un lungo viaggio o dalla fretta di farne uno. E ovviamente con i loro gesti bruschi, nessuno gli prestava realmente attenzione, tantomeno sul suo piattino posato di fronte di lui a terra. No, non era corretto, le persone lo vedevano, notavano il suo piattino e gli rivolgevano uno sguardo sdegnoso. Uno di quegli sguardi che gli dicevano che non volevano avvicinarsi troppo, per paura di finire nella sua stessa posizione. Come se fosse stato possibile! Come se lui ci fosse arrivato in quel modo! E malgrado le ore passate e le migliaia di persone che passavano accanto a lui e al suo piattino, quest'ultimo non era ancora stato riempito. Niente a parte qualche yen, perfino dei tappi di bottiglia...non gli piaceva quel posto. Anche se era un mendicante, aveva il suo orgoglio, non molto, certo, ma un po' sì. E il poco che gli rimaneva, se lo teneva stretto. Quindi non gli piacevano gli sguardi che gli venivano lanciati in quel luogo turistico. Sguardi che gli dicevano che lui era ancora meno importante della suola delle loro scarpe di lusso, più spregevole della polvere sul pavimento che stavano calpestando.  
Non era sempre stato un mendicante, un tempo era anche stato un uomo onesto, lavorando nel ristorante di famiglia di suo padre. Era un piccolo ristorante, per la gente comune come si soleva dire, la l'atmosfera era invitante e il cibo appetitoso...era stata un'eternità prima, quando era ancora un ragazzino e non sapeva niente sulle difficoltà della vita...prima di diventare quel relitto sporco e rugoso. Prima che la sua vita venisse scossa...  
A quel tempo, aveva ventisette anni e la testa piena di sogni. Aveva appena sposato la bella Hinoko, dai capelli corti e gli occhi che sembravano fatti d'onice. Non erano molto ricchi ma lavoravano nel ristorante di suo padre in un quartiere popolare. A dire il vero, era anche in quel modo che aveva incontrato sua moglie. Lei era giunta una mattina sulla loro porta per vedere se avessero bisogno di una cameriera, lui aveva avuto ventun'anni all'epoca, poi lei era rimasta. Per alcuni anni la loro vita, malgrado povera, era stata allegra, piena di piccole felicità che solo i poveri sapevano come assaporare. Poi, sua madre si era ammalata, gravemente, e non avevano avuto i soldi per farla curare. Suo padre aveva chiesto dei prestiti, ma ovviamente alla persona sbagliata, non ci si fa prestare dei soldi dalla mafia giapponese senza doverli rimborsare un giorno con gli interessi. Ma il denaro non era stato sufficiente, erano arrivati troppo tardi e, dopo la morte di sua madre, suo padre aveva perso il gusto di gestire il ristorante. Certo, quella non era stata una scusa per i creditori, e Rei Motoharu, quello era il suo nome in quel momento, aveva detto che avrebbe ripagato il debito al posto di suo padre. Nella sua gioventù ardente, senza pensare alle proprie parole, aveva detto loro che avrebbe fatto quello che volevano, purché lasciassero suo padre tranquillo, era un vecchio già abbastanza sopraffatto dalla tristezza. Oh, loro avevano mantenuto la parola, e anche lui, anche quando si trattava di dover far transitare pacchi che sapeva essere disonesti. Aveva mantenuto la parola finché gli fu chiesto di fare da corriere e aveva mantenuto la parola quando gli era stato chiesto di uccidere un uomo. Come avrebbe potuto fare diversamente? Non avevano promesso che non avrebbero mai toccato la sua Hinoko...che scelta aveva avuto? Aveva mantenuto la parola e aveva passato anni in prigione per il suo gesto. Era stato l'unico a pagare, ovviamente, e mentre pagava per i suoi crimini per i quali non era l'unico responsabile, loro avevano cancellato le prove. Hinoko e suo padre erano morti lo stesso giorno in un 'incidente stradale' e la polizia all'epoca aveva lasciato perdere, troppo felice di vedere le casse riempirsi di donazioni avvenute mano a mano. Quando era finalmente uscito di prigione, decenni più tardi, non aveva riconosciuto Tokyo, e non aveva avuto un posto dove andare, non c'era più nessuno che lo aspettasse. La sua vita era trascorsa, e lui era rimasto sul ciglio della strada, vedendola passare senza poterla vivere. Era diventato un vecchio senza legami e senza obiettivi, un vecchio a cui nessuno prestava attenzione. Così aveva continuato a guardare la propria vita, e ora guardava sfilare anche quella degli altri. Era solo un mendicanti tra i tanti per le strade di Tokyo...ma non aveva troppo di cui lamentarsi, in generale, almeno di notte poteva dormire sonni tranquilli, anche se per strada, e in una delle zone più malfamate della città...forse era il più malfamato, ma era anche uno dei luoghi più sicuro che avesse mai conosciuto. Perché lui era un mendicante di Shinjuku...e Shinjuku era protetta nel miglior modo possibile...c'era City Hunter a vegliare. Allora perché si ritrovava a chiedere l'elemosina in quel posto alla fine della mattinata? Il vecchio Rei non lo sapeva molto bene: ancora una volta nella sua vita, aveva parlato troppo in fretta, ed era pieno di paura. Anche se era ancora vivo, non voleva tornare nelle vecchie stradine abituali, per timore che l'Angelo della Morte cambiasse idea e decidesse di andare a fargli inghiottire le parole che aveva detto. Non sapeva nemmeno perché quelle parole gli fossero sfuggite. Quanto poteva essere stupido per dire ad alta voce che sperava che la ragazza sarebbe presto tornata dall'Angelo della Morte? Non ne aveva idea, sapeva che con l'udito che aveva, quell'uomo lo avrebbe sentito, anche a diversi metri da lui! Lo sweeper numero 1 del Giappone si era voltato sentendolo e il vecchio Rei aveva sentito la morte sfiorarlo di fronte al suo sguardo notturno posato su di sé. Non sapeva nemmeno perché lo sweeper avesse scelto di risparmiarlo. Da quando aveva visto quell'uomo per la prima volta, poteva ben dire che quella era stata anche la prima volta in cui aveva visto quello sguardo. Non sapeva cosa significasse. Ma in quel momento Ryo Saeba aveva tutto dell'angelo caduto che non sapeva dove girare gli occhi per trovare la speranza. Non aveva niente a che fare con l'Angelo della Morte che aveva visto mesi prima, quando lo stesso uomo era andato a chiedergli informazioni su uomini che ormai erano morti. A dire la verità, anche prima che giungesse, aveva avuto le informazioni che Ryo Saeba voleva. Dal momento in cui avevano messo le mani su di lei, riducendola allo stato in cui si era trovata in quel letto d'ospedale, quegli uomini erano stati morti che camminavano. Proprio come tutti quelli che si mettevano sulla strada dello sweeper. Morti che camminavano che avevano senza dubbio vissuto una fine atroce per aver osato toccarla...ma quello era stato mesi prima e le cose erano cambiate. Il vecchio Rei era stato anche il primo a vedere tali cambiamenti prendere forma mentre un giorno prendeva il suo posto in uno degli angoli delle strade dove si trovava il Cat's Eye. Non ci aveva messo molto tempo prima di far correre la notizia del cambio di relazione in corso tra i City Hunter.  
E oggi, si ritrovava lì, per chiedere l'elemosina in quel luogo ospedale mentre in quel momento si sarebbe dovuto trovare alla stazione di Shinjuku, ad osservare l'arrivo della partner dell'uomo che fuggiva. Partner che era volontariamente scomparsa, a quanto pareva, due mesi e mezzo prima. La ragazza che, ogni mattina passando alla lavagna dei messaggi della stazione, gli regalava sempre un panino e un sorriso, anche se lui poteva sentirla urlare al suo compagno che erano in rosso...invece, era lì con solo poche monete nel suo piattino, non sufficienti per comprare qualcosa da uno dei tanti distributori automatici che aveva di fronte. I distributori negli aeroporti erano in ogni caso troppo cari. Alzando la testa che aveva abbassato per contare le monete, per poi guardare con desiderio tali distributori, i suoi occhi si fissarono in quelli della giovane donna che si era inginocchiata davanti a lui, guardandolo con un sorriso sul volto. Il vecchio Rei sobbalzò di fronte a quello sguardo, chiedendosi come aveva potuto non rendersi conto della sua presenza o almeno dell'odore della tazza di cartone piena di caffè fumante che teneva in mano. Per un attimo fu tentato di stropicciarsi gli occhi, pensando che la fame gli facesse avere le visioni. Ma il semplice fatto che la gente stesse ora rallentando guardandolo con stupore, gli disse che quella donna era lì davanti a lui, sorridendogli come un angelo caduto dal cielo. Un angelo tuttavia triste, il suo sorriso non si allargava come prima, formando la piccola fossetta quasi invisibile su una delle sue guance, ma lui aveva imparato nel corso degli anni a percepirla. I suoi occhi non brillavano come prima, il loro splendore era oscurato per un dolore di cui lui non conosceva la causa. Per qualche istante, fu pietrificato da quell'apparizione, perché solo tale poteva essere, un'apparizione. Avrebbe voluto posare la mano sulla sua delicata guancia per cercare di allargarle il sorriso, ma era qualcosa che non poteva permettersi. Le sue mani sporche e danneggiate dai suoi crimini passati non potevano toccare quell'essere. Mai prima d'ora aveva osato permetterselo. Non faceva parte della categoria di persone che potevano toccarla. Trasalì di nuovo mentre la giovane donna gli tendeva il bicchiere di caffè senza dire una parola, facendogli sfiorare il cartone caldo con le dita come la primissima volta. E come la prima volta, lui abbassò la testa prendendo il bicchiere nella mano tremante, non volendo mostrarle l'emozione che si era impossessata di lui di fronte a un gesto così insignificante per altri...gli uomini non piangono, ma lui era un uomo anziano, non si diceva che si diventava emotivi con l'età? Fece un cenno del capo e la giovane donna si sedette accanto a lui contro il muro, guardando la folla. Lui portò il bicchiere alle labbra, tenendolo stretto in entrambe le mani per non farselo sfuggire. Bevve lentamente, con lo stomaco che quasi si rivoltò dopo giorni trascorsi senza vero cibo, ancora meno cibo caldo, pur essendo in pieno inverno. Mentre era a metà del suo bicchiere, voltò la testa verso di lei quando sentì il fruscio di una busta di plastica e la vide tirare fuori un panino che gli porse. Come al solito, lui lo prese senza dire una parola prima di guardarla. Non aveva nulla da darle in cambio. In momenti come quelli, odiava la sua vita, quando lei gli dava da mangiare senza motivo...generalmente, dava informazioni a City Hunter e non aveva tali sensazioni quando lei gli dava da mangiare come pagamento. Ma quando gli dava da mangiare così, lui voleva sempre essere in grado di darle qualcosa dello stesso valore...era solo un mendicante, però viveva così, ma lo sguardo di lei gli disse che non lo faceva per pietà o per obbligo. Lo faceva perché lei era fatta così. Morse il panino lentamente, assaporando ogni boccone mentre la guardava, incapace di credere davvero che fosse lì quando due settimane prima aveva desiderato vederla, il che lo aveva portato in quel luogo.  
"Vorrei che qualcuno mi aiutasse"  
Lui inghiottì silenziosamente, continuando a mangiare, in attesa che lei gli dicesse cosa poteva fare per lei.  
"Vede, signor Rei, ho un problema"  
Il vecchio osò un timido sorriso, sì, lei era reale. La giovane donna era l'unica a parlargli formalmente e a chiamarlo 'signore'. Nel corso degli anni, si era abituata a dire 'Signor Rei' o 'Signor Motoharu', probabilmente perché il suo compagno lo chiamava semplicemente Rei o Motoharu a seconda delle circostanze, mentre gli altri parlavano di lui denominandolo 'il vecchio Rei'...ma lei, aveva mantenuto l'abitudine di essere formale, come per dargli umanità e uno status che lui aveva perso da molto tempo.  
"Ho appena trascorso quasi tre mesi negli Stati Uniti, e mi ritrovo con più bagagli di quanti riesca a trasportare e nessuno che mi aiuti a sollevarli"  
Per indicare il suo problema, fece un gesto verso i due borsoni da viaggio sul pavimento accanto a sé, oltre ad altri sacchetti di plastica. E lui capì immediatamente. Gli dava una scusa per guadagnare il cibo che aveva appena ingoiato, perché anche se le borse in questione erano voluminose, lui l'aveva vista diverse volte sollevare oggetti molto più ingombranti e pesanti.  
"E non mi fido assolutamente dei facchini dell'aeroporto. Non vorrei trovarmi a dover correre dietro a un ladro di bagagli"  
Lui sorrise, alzandosi e prendendo una borsa, mentre lei lo aveva preceduto prendendo la seconda.  
E il suo sorriso si accentuò vedendola camminare accanto a sé verso l'uscita dell'aeroporto internazionale di Tokyo. Non di fronte a lui come se fosse superiore, né dietro di lui per guardarlo nel caso avesse voluto andarsene con il suo bagaglio, ma al suo livello, al ritmo dei suoi passi più lenti. E arrivando all'uscita, sul bordo del marciapiede, sorrise un po' di più vedendola appoggiarsi al muro di fronte al luogo previsto per il parcheggio degli autobus, ma che in quel momento era vuoto. Stava guardando la strada, i suoi occhi persi come se stesse assaporando il paesaggio, quando lui vedeva solo asfalto. E capì che, a modo suo, lei stava salutando la città, assorbendo quello schizzo di Tokyo, anche se non era proprio la sua Tokyo. La sua Tokyo non era esattamente quella, era nascosta nelle viuzze più buie che si riempivano quasi sempre di notte. Allora, senza dire una parola, lui si accovacciò accanto a lei, osservando l'ambiente a suo modo mentre lei si riconnetteva, sapendo cosa stavano aspettando. E per la prima volta da settimane, quel pensiero non la spaventava realmente, al contrario, il suo sorriso si allargò quando vide un piccolo razzo rosso finire nel parcheggio, troppo grande per quel veicolo. Un razzo rosso che tutti i facenti parte dell'ambiente conoscevano, che fosse il più pidocchioso tra i mendicanti o il più ricco mafioso.  
Lui si alzò senza dire una parola quando la porta della Mini si aprì al volo, incurante dei veicoli che potevano passargli accanto. Il conducente si affrettò a correre verso la giovane donna che non si era mossa di un millimetro, appoggiata al muro, le mani dietro di sé. In silenzio, lui afferrò le due borse e andò alla macchina lasciata aperta per metterle dentro. Il conducente sapeva che nessuno sarebbe stato abbastanza audace per tentare di rubargliela e poi aveva cose più importanti da fare. Solo allora, una volta assolto il suo compito, osò guardarli.  
Sì, i pensieri che aveva avuto alcune settimane e alcuni momenti prima erano quelli giusti: un angelo caduto e un angelo triste. Si erano ben trovati, quei due. Se uno portava il nome di Angelo della Morte, l'altra avrebbe potuto indossare quello di Angelo della Vita, un angelo delle tenebre in compagnia di un angelo di luce. Si completavano a vicenda senza bisogno di nient'altro, nemmeno di parole per capirsi. Avevano solo bisogno di stare insieme per essere in grado di vivere e formare un intero. Lanciando un'ultima occhiata alle sue spalle, sorrise prima di andarsene fischiettando per tornare a Shinjuku.  
Lei non si era mossa, ancora appoggiata al muro dell'edificio. Non si era mossa, solo le mani avevano lasciato il loro posto dietro la schiena per infilarsi sotto la giacca dello sweeper, al caldo, stringendolo per la vita e avvicinandosi a lui come per attingere alla sua forza, appoggiando la fronte contro il suo petto. E lui l'aveva incollata ancora di più contro il muro, placcandola contro di sé prima di appoggiare il capo contro i suoi capelli, respirandone il profumo. Non come il profumo di tante altre donne, ma quell'odore dolce, inebriante e forte di caprifoglio che era unico di quella donna, allo stesso modo in cui anche lei era unica.  
Dirigendosi verso la città e i suoi bassifondi, il vecchio Rei pensò a tutte le volte, e specialmente alla prima volta, in cui li aveva beccati a baciarsi, sempre contro un muro, di un bar però. E come aveva fatto in precedenza, si disse che ne aveva di notizie da far circolare una volta giunto a Shinjuku, una notizia che, ancora una volta, avrebbe avuto il suo posto in quell'ambiente, facendolo sospirare di sollievo. L'Angelo della morte cedeva il suo posto a City Hunter, Lei era tornata.


	19. Perché c'è solo lui

In piedi davanti alla cucina, la donna rimetteva le sue impronte sull'appartamento, lasciando in tanto in tanto che il suo sguardo si alzasse dai piccoli piatti che stava preparando per farli viaggiare sulle pareti, i mobili...tutto ciò che era così familiare da essere in grado di muoversi a occhi chiusi, ma allo stesso tempo qualcosa le faceva sembrare tutto nuovo.  
Forse perché per quasi tre mesi, per la prima volta nel corso di un decennio, aveva vissuto altrove, in un paese straniero per di più. Forse era al dovuto al fatto che, in sua assenza, si avvertiva che Ryo non si fosse preso cura della casa, non preoccupandosi nemmeno di arieggiarla, di tanto in tanto...o forse veniva tutto da lei, dalla sua visione che le impediva di vedere le cose come prima, posando un'occhiata nuova alla sua casa e alla vita in generale. Non ne aveva idea. A dire la verità, in realtà non si era ancora posta la domanda, accontentandosi di prendere coscienza dello stato delle cose, per riscoprire l'appartamento prima di posare nuovamente gli occhi sui fornelli.  
Si era svegliata all'alba. No, non proprio, in realtà. Non per lei, comunque...ma il suo corpo, in poche ore, non aveva ancora ripreso il ritmo della vita giapponese. Aveva dormito come aveva fatto negli Stati Uniti, svegliandosi nello stesso momento, a parte il fatto che con la differenza d'orario, era l'unica a essersi messa in piedi. Forse non era così male. Poteva prendersi del tempo per 'riacclimatarsi' senza lo sguardo di Ryo su di sé. Un sorriso ironico si stirò sulle sue labbra, aveva lasciato lo sguardo di sua sorella per andare a subire quello del suo partner, anche se quello di Ryo era meno pesante del precedente. A dire il vero, Ryo aveva passato ore a osservarla, senza dire una parola. Lei lo sapeva anche se non era tenuta a farlo. Quando era rientrata a casa, il giorno prima, si era sentita esausta, sia fisicamente che emotivamente. Per via del passato di Ryo, era incapace di addormentarsi su un aereo, la mente la riportava sempre alla storia del suo partner. Aveva passato le ore in volo per leggere o guardare i film offerti...ma anche a pensare. Pensare alla reazione di Sayuri quando le aveva detto che sarebbe tornata ma anche, soprattutto, pensare a Ryo. Alla reazione che lui aveva avuto, ai loro ricordi in comune, a tutto ciò che li rendeva 'loro'. Stranamente, quando lui le aveva detto di tornare, lei non aveva risposto nulla, aggiunto nulla, e lui non aveva detto nulla per far pressione sulla sua scelta in un modo o nell'altro. Ma stranamente era lei che non ci aveva riflettuto, non aveva fatto una scelta di per sé, pendendo verso una decisione o l'altra...no...a differenza della sua partenza dal Giappone, sulla quale ci aveva riflettuto per giorni, chiedendosi cosa dovesse fare, la seconda volta aveva semplicemente riattaccato senza dirgli nulla. E contrariamente al modo in cui era arrivata a quel punto, interrompendo la comunicazione, non aveva pensato, aveva semplicemente preso la rubrica telefonica in salotto e telefonato all'aeroporto mentre sua sorella l'osservava. E senza riflettervi, si era ritrovata a chiedere un volo per il Giappone, andata...senza ritorno...per la prima volta da mesi, non si era trovata a costringersi a pensare qualcosa, anzi. La voce del suo compagno continuava a risuonarle in testa, dicendole cos'avrebbe dovuto fare: tornare a casa...era il suo unico obiettivo in quel momento, di fidarsi di lui ancora una volta. Sapeva che era vigliacco da parte sua pensarla così, ma dentro di sé una voce le aveva detto che non era giunta a nulla a stare lì per due mesi lontano da lui, che non poteva affrontarlo da sola, a differenza di quello che aveva sperato...e la stessa voce le faceva risentire quella di Ryo, dicendole che doveva tornare...  
Quella stessa voce l'aveva spinta a ignorare sua sorella e a chiamare l'aeroporto di New York per sapere quando avrebbe potuto prenotare il volo, se poteva procurarsene uno con i pochi soldi che le rimanevano...l'aveva pressata dicendole che, se lei non riusciva a rimanere con la testa a galla, sapeva chi l'avrebbe trattenuta in superficie, impedendole di affondare...ricordandole che, se lei non era lì, nessuno ci sarebbe stato per sostenere lui, non perché i loro amici si infischiassero di quello che lui poteva sentire, ma perché lui non avrebbe mai accettato di mostrare loro la propria debolezza...non a loro...  
Si era battuta, con le unghie e con i denti, per quasi un decennio prima che lui accettasse di far vedere a lei anche solo l'ombra di una faglia, figuriamoci con loro...  
E parlando con l'assistente di volo per Tokyo, si era resa improvvisamente conto di essere stata stupida. Per anni aveva lottato per formare un tutt'uno con lui, per fargli capire che insieme erano più forti, e aveva scelto di guarire le proprie ferite da sola nel proprio angolo...aveva voluto proteggerlo, ma aveva dimenticato la cosa principale, che insieme erano più forti...aveva voluto aspettare finché non si fosse ripresa abbastanza da poter aiutare lui a superarlo in seguito, ma Ryo, con le sue parole mal formulate, le aveva appena fatto capire che non sarebbe mai stata in grado di superare quel dolore, non del tutto comunque, e certamente non rimanendo da sola, senza nessuno ad aiutarla, senza di lui...  
Agendo così, si era sbagliata: anche se si trattava del suo corpo, si trattava anche e soprattutto del loro bambino...gli aveva rubato il diritto di piangerlo insieme, in un certo modo...a forza di volerlo troppo proteggere, gli aveva impedito di versare il dolore che lui aveva, come lei, il diritto di provare...come tanti altri prima di lei...dopo aver reso, nel corso degli anni, Ryo Saeba aperto agli altri e disposto a mostrare un po' di più i suoi sentimenti...ma aveva capito il suo errore a migliaia di chilometri di distanza da lui. E dopo averlo commesso, pur con buone intenzioni, ancora una volta lui le aveva tolto il respiro chiedendole in quel modo di ritornare.  
Che scelta aveva? Non poteva nemmeno più sopravvivere senza di lui. Lo aveva capito parlandogli al telefono. Da molto tempo sapeva che non avrebbe vissuto senza di lui ma aveva pensato che almeno sarebbe riuscita a sopravvivere lontano da lui, perlomeno per un po'...ma quando aveva sentito la sua voce, improvvisamente si era resa conto di essersi sbagliata anche su quello. Senza di lui, lontano da lui, non era altro che un guscio vuoto, che mangiava perché le veniva messo il cibo sotto il naso, ma che non parlava, che non vedeva la vita scorrere davanti ai propri occhi...tutto le era risultato indifferente da quando l'aveva lasciato, ravvivando ulteriormente il dolore della perdita del figlio nella solitudine in cui era precipitata, senza di lui. Allora aveva telefonato all'aeroporto, ma non aveva potuto trovare un volo prima di due settimane dopo, a causa del periodo di vacanze sovraffollato...poi aveva dovuto affrontare la sorella che non aveva visto di buon occhio la sua partenza in quelle condizioni...ma Kaori non aveva ceduto: doveva vederlo. Non parlargli, soltanto vederlo. Il dolore che aveva sopportato da sola per mesi apparteneva a entrambi, non poteva superarlo da sola. Non riusciva nemmeno ad affrontarlo da sola, cercando solo di ignorarlo senza mai essere in grado di farlo...e sua sorella non aveva avuto altra scelta che lasciarla andare, senza poter comprendere cosa Kaori stesse dicendo.  
Non l'aveva nemmeno avvisato, non aveva avuto nessun altro contatto con lui dopo quella telefonata, ma da qualche parte dentro di sé, sapeva che lui sapeva...sapeva che lei sarebbe arrivata, che avrebbe risposto al suo appello...allora non gli aveva detto niente. Dopotutto, qualunque sarebbe stato al corrente dell'apparire del suo nome sulle liste di voli in partenza da New York...in effetti, sospettava addirittura che un certo cittadino americano avrebbe usato ancora una volta il suo fascino. Se lo conosceva abbastanza bene, non pensava di sbagliarsi nell'assumere che, fin dall'inizio, lui avesse fatto sorvegliare le liste dei passeggeri tra New York e il Giappone...dopotutto, fin dal suo primo arrivo sul suolo giapponese, aveva fatto breccia tra le hostess di quei voli...  
Due cose l'avevano sorpresa all'arrivo nella sua terra natale. La prima fu fermandosi a prendere un panino a uno dei negozi dell'aeroporto di Tokyo perché non era riuscita a toccare i pasti durante il volo, con lo stomaco troppo stretto per inghiottire la minima briciola...quale non fu la sua sorpresa nel vedere uno degli informatori di City Hunter appoggiato al muro. Era lontano dai suoi luoghi preferiti, quella che lei stessa frequentava, la stazione di Shinjuku al mattino, la via del Cat's Eye al pomeriggio, le strade che fiancheggiavano il loro edificio di notte. Se qualcuno poteva sapere meglio di Ryo o Mick dove lei si trovasse, quello era il signor Motoharu, il vecchio Rei come il suo compagno lo chiamava. Da anni seguiva quel programma, sorvegliandola a modo suo senza mai averne l'aria, cosa ci faceva in quell'aeroporto? Per un momento, pensò di averci visto giusto, Mick Angel conosceva l'ora del suo arrivo e aveva chiesto all'informatore di controllarla, ma diverse cose non combaciavano in un piano del genere. In primo luogo, perché Mick l'avrebbe fatto se avesse effettivamente saputo tramite le hostess l'ora del suo arrivo? Avrebbe fatto la strada per andare ad accoglierla lui stesso, non lasciando il compito a un mendicante, per quanto di fiducia, secondo Kaori, e pur sapendo che lei aveva un debole per l'anziano...  
In secondo luogo, l'atteggiamento in sé dell'anziano in questione. Appoggiandosi leggermente sul bancone a lato dei distributori automatici che fronteggiavano l'informatore, era riuscita a dettagliarlo mentre aspettava il suo ordine che consisteva in un caffè e in un panino con pollo e insalata...e le era parso che lui volesse trovarsi ovunque tranne che lì, senza poter andare altrove, fissando i distributori. Conosceva abbastanza quel mendicante per sapere che non gli piacevano posti come quello, dove le persone passavano senza prestare attenzione a nulla o che lo guardavano sdegnosamente come se fosse un insetto disgustoso da non dover approcciare per paura di prendersi qualche malattia. Quando il commesso le portò il suo ordine, lei ne ebbe conferma vedendolo abbassare la testa, come se si vergognasse di essere lì, guardando le poche monete che aveva raccolto fino a quel momento. Senza rendersene conto, aveva messo il panino in un sacchetto di plastica, aveva preso i suoi borsoni in spalla e il bicchiere di caffè nell'altra mano, dirigendosi verso di lui. Le sue sopracciglia si erano corrugate per la rabbia quando aveva visto linguette di lattina nel piattino de mendicante e si era inginocchiata davanti a lui, prima di sedersi al suo fianco per un momento, mentre lui si metteva a mangiare il panino e a inghiottire il caffè. Aveva guardato la folla dove camminavano altri esseri più spregevoli dei mendicanti ai suoi occhi, perché non conoscevano il dolore o la miseria, guastati dalla vita. E lei lo aveva fatto sentire di nuovo utile, facendo ciò che detestava fare, cioè interpretando il ruolo della donna debole che aveva bisogno di aiuto per portare le sue cose. Ma ci aveva guadagnato vedendo l'umore dell'anziano alleviarsi alla sua richiesta. Giunta di fuori, non aveva cercato, limitandosi a sistemarsi a sua volta contro il muro. Le persone da cui stava tornando erano i migliori professionisti del settore. Avrebbero saputo, in un modo o nell'altro, che quel giorno sarebbe tornata, non ne aveva dubbi. Ma era stata nuovamente sorpresa, vedendo la Mini del suo compagno ruzzolare, aspettandosi realmente che fosse Mick Angel a sapere del suo orario di ritorno, o Saeko, ma non Ryo stesso...e allo stesso tempo, da qualche parte, non si era sorpresa che fosse lui ad andare a cercarla. Dopotutto, l'aveva cercata per anni, mentre lei aveva trascorso la sua vita ad aspettarlo...i ruoli si erano invertiti durante il suo soggiorno a New York, lui in attesa del suo ritorno, ma a quanto pare riprendevano i loro posti sul suolo giapponese. Non si era sorpresa quando lo aveva visto scendere dall'auto, correndo verso di lei. Era un'immagine che aveva conosciuto da molto empo, anche se in generale, quando si comportava in quel modo, aveva la sua Magnum in mano. E dentro di sé, da qualche parte, non si era sorpresa quando l'aveva sentito abbracciarla, senza dire una parola. Solo allora, vedendo il vecchio mendicante dirigersi alla macchina per lasciarvi i suoi bagagli, era uscita dall'apparente letargia, circondando la vita del suo amante con le braccia per stringersi contro di lui, respirando il suo profumo come se unicamente quello avesse potuto dimostrarle che il viaggio era finito, era finalmente tornata a casa. Non sapeva per quanto tempo fossero rimasti così, in silenzio, assaporando la presenza dell'altro, come se non potessero crederci. Non ne aveva idea. A un certo punto, la mano di Ryo era salita sul suo collo per costringerla a incrociare il suo sguardo, le aveva baciato la fronte chiudendo gli occhi. Aveva sentito le sue labbra sussurrare il proprio nome contro la pelle e lei aveva fatto scorrere le dita tra le ciocche brune in battaglie per costringerlo a guardarla a sua volta, ma nessuna parola era stata scambiata, né da una parte né dall'altra, eccetto quel sussurro. Poi, Ryo le aveva preso la mano e, non vedendo più i bagagli ai piedi della giovane donna, l'aveva portata alla macchina tirandola delicatamente. I suoi occhi si erano appannati quando le sue dita si erano chiuse su quelle di lui, sentendole tremare suo malgrado.  
Aveva guardato quella schiena e si era sentita trasportare a mesi prima, dove tutto era davvero iniziato per loro, vedendolo aprire la portiera per lei. Le aveva aperto la portiera e poi le aveva lasciato la mano per fare il giro della macchina. Giunto al posto di guida, l'aveva guardata da sopra il tetto, vedendo che non si era spostata, mentre lei lo osservava in silenzio. Solo allora lui aveva sogghignato, mettendo un braccio sotto il tettuccio della Mini per guardarla un istante, mentre teneva la portiera aperta.  
"Rientriamo?"  
Chi era lei per rifiutare? Avevano molte cose da chiarire, avrebbero parlato più tardi...o forse, come quando si erano finalmente messi insieme, non avrebbero parlato, accontentandosi di capirsi in silenzio...ciò che più contava era che erano insieme, quello era l'unico modo per affrontare la situazione, non lasciando che il dolore li separasse di nuovo. Quindi senza dire una parola, lei era salita in macchina allacciandosi la cintura di sicurezza, vedendo lui fare lo stesso.


	20. Tocca a lui attendere lei

I suoi occhi si aprirono che il giorno si era già sollevato e illuminava la sua stanza, e automaticamente, il braccio andò a posarsi sul viso, per proteggersi un minimo dalla luce. Ancora una volta, l'aveva sognata, ancora una volta, come un elfo, lei era apparsa nei suoi sogni, facendogli assaporare il paradiso prima di svegliarlo sulla sua semplice vita. Non l'inferno. L'inferno, l'aveva conosciuto prima e sapeva che ora non c'era quel gusto, c'era solo la vita, la sua vita senza di lei. Almeno non faceva più incubi dalla sua partenza, era tanto di guadagnato. Dalla partenza della sua compagna all'inizio di novembre e la sua prima chiamata persa a fine dicembre, non una delle sue notti era trascorsa in pace, vedendolo svegliarsi diverse volte, sudato, senza riuscire poi a trovare il sonno in seguito. Quante volte aveva rivissuto la sua partenza, quante volte nei suoi incubi aveva visto tutto quello che aveva potuto fare per spingerla ad andarsene...ma fortunatamente, svegliandosi la mattina, si ricordava che non era esattamente così, che lui non aveva mai fatto nulla di ciò che i suoi sogni li mostravano per poter dire che fosse necessariamente colpa sua. E da allora, il suo sonno non era stato meno agitato, tutt'altro. Non aveva avuto incubi da quando le aveva parlato al telefono, implorandola di tornare, perché a modo suo era quello che aveva fatto, ma i suoi sogni non erano nemmeno dolci...ma ora erano i risvegli a essere da incubo...sognarla e non tenerla tra le braccia o sognare di fare l'amore con lei e non averla al suo fianco quando si svegliava, quello poteva sopportarlo, vi aveva convissuto per anni prima che le confessasse il suo amore, prima di consentirsi finalmente di gustare la sua pelle. Ma i sogni in cui la vedeva come madre, a cullare un bambino sotto il suo sguardo perso, quelli non sapeva come gestirli al risveglio, perché appunto, era il contrario della realtà...anche lei faceva quei sogni? Vedeva nel sonno quel bambino che non avrebbero mai incontrato? Soffriva molto lontano da lui e lui non poteva fare nulla per aiutarla, non era lì per aiutarla a superare quella prova come aveva fatto tante volte prima senza mostrarlo. Dato il suono della voce ovattata che aveva sentito al telefono due settimane prima, non doveva chiedersi se stesse soffrendo, lo sapeva. Come avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti? Avevano perso un figlio!  
Due settimane prima, Mick Angel, ancora una volta si era piantato nel suo appartamento, mentre stava parlando con Kaori per la prima volta dopo un'eternità. Già non era facile per lui aprirsi, anche di fronte a lei, già che doveva farlo al telefono e faceva una fatica bestiale per riuscire a trovare le parole per poterla calmare perché non poteva stringerla a sé, ma il suo amico americano era dovuto entrare durante la fine della loro conversazione. In effetti, non sapeva nemmeno quando fosse arrivato, si era reso conto della sua presenza solo riattaccando il telefono. Che professionista che era diventato!  
Ma d'altra parte, aveva capito subito perché non l'avesse sentito, voltandosi per guardare il suo amico. Quest'ultimo, ancora più del solito, aveva nascosto la sua presenza, esattamente come avrebbe fatto di fronte a un nemico. E Mick Angel, suo ex partner, meglio di chiunque altro sapeva come non mostrargli la sua presenza, anche se non gliel'aveva mai provato fino ad allora. Ryo non doveva essere un veggente per sapere che la ragione era che il suo amico non sapeva come sarebbe stato accolto dopo quello che gli era scappato quella mattina..ma in qualche modo, Ryo non ce l'aveva con lui: Mick era stato il messaggero, in un certo senso, anche se nessuno gli aveva affidato quel messaggio da consegnare, e lui non uccideva i messaggeri. Non quando gli facevano aprire gli occhi sulla verità che faceva soffrire Kaori Makimura...  
E Kaori si sarebbe sicuramente arrabbiata con lui se fosse venuto alle mani con l'americano, anche se probabilmente ce l'avrebbe avuta anche con lui per essersi lasciato scappare il motivo della sua partenza.  
"Sai, c'è una domanda che mi sto ponendo da un po', Ryo"  
Di fronte alla mancanza reazione del suo ex partner, aveva deciso che non stava rischiando la pelle ad aprire di nuovo la bocca e aveva fatto qualche passo per andare a sedersi al tavolo del salotto, guardando lo sweeper. Lo aveva cercato tutto il giorno prima di gettare la spugna, conoscendolo abbastanza bene da sapere che se Ryo non voleva essere trovato, non lo sarebbe stato. Ma dal suo appartamento aveva visto la luce in quello di fronte, e quel semplice fatto, quello di vedere la luce accesa, gli aveva detto che Ryo aveva smesso di nascondersi, almeno per quella giornata. Altrimenti, non avrebbe mai saputo che era tornato, se lui non lo avesse voluto. Forse non era stata una cosa intenzionale da parte dello sweeper numero 1 del Giappone ma se, intenzionalmente, non l'avesse voluto, il suo braccio non avrebbe naturalmente premuto l'interruttore della luce del salotto, loro erano fatti così...per alcuni momenti, in casa propria, aveva esitato, chiedendosi se avrebbe dovuto dare al suo amico il tempo di digerire la notizia, poi si era reso conto che mentre ci pensava era già avanzato verso la porta. Allora aveva preso la giacca e si era diretto all'appartamento del suo ex socio, facendo attenzione a nascondergli la propria presenza, nel caso in cui volesse sfogare la notizia ricevuta su di lui fino a farlo fuori...nel caso in cui avesse deciso di 'annegare' la notizia così come per il giorno della partenza di Kaori Makimura. Era arrivato da pochi minuti e aveva sentito la voce di Ryo che parlava da solo. Aveva davvero pensato per un momento che fosse ubriaco prima di rendersi conto che non stava parlando da solo, ma al telefono. E quando aveva sentito le parole dell'amico, aveva capito anche che non doveva stare lì, non era suo diritto vedere Ryo in quel modo, ma nonostante tutto, la sua mano aveva silenziosamente abbassato la maniglia dell'appartamento per entrare. E aveva trovato un uomo che non aveva mai visto prima, sentendolo parlare con Kaori al telefono, perché poteva trattarsi solo di Kaori. E per un breve secondo si era detto che, o le notizie correvano più velocemente di quanto pensasse, oppure lei aveva chiamato il primo dell'anno, come aveva fatto a Natale.  
"Se ti manca così tanto, perché non vai a prenderla?"  
Senza dire una parola, lo sweeper si era alzato e aveva cercato una bottiglia di scotch con due bicchieri prima di sedersi davanti a lui sul tavolo. L'americano per un momento lo aveva osservato mentre serviva, prima di prendere il bicchiere pieno e lasciare che i suoi occhi scivolassero sul liquido ambrato che conteneva.  
"So che hai paura dell'aereo, ma non avrei mai pensato che potesse impedirti dal riportarla qui"  
"Se credi davvero che sia quello che m'impedisce di prendere un dannato aereo, allora sei davvero un imbecille"  
"Allora cosa? Non penso sia perché sei ricercato negli Stati Uniti, nemmeno quello ti fermerebbe. Ma non vedo perché tu stia qui ad aspettare come un idiota"  
"Perché tocca a me"  
L'americano aveva guardato il suo amico, fissandolo senza capire realmente. Ma da qualche parte, sapeva che quel momento era una delle poche volte in cui Ryo condivideva i suoi sentimenti con qualcuno diverso dalla stessa Kaori. Quindi aveva aspettato che Ryo continuasse, visto che lui non capiva cosa intendesse.  
"Fino ad ora, Angel, sono sempre stato io a cercarla, per qualsiasi motivo. Non appena scompare, per una ragione o per l'altra, io corro a prenderla...e allo stesso modo, fino ad ora, lei ha passato la vita ad aspettarmi. Ad aspettare che io voli in suo aiuto, ad aspettare che io mi decida a crescere, ad aspettare fino a considerarla la mia donna...tocca a me aspettare, e tocca a lei venire da me"  
Mick aveva guardato il suo amico. Sì, in qualche modo, era 'cresciuto', se si poteva usare quel termine per un uomo adulto, perché mai prima si sarebbe aperto così, nemmeno di fronte a lui che era il suo migliore amico...ma forse era anche dovuto al soggetto della conversazione e che Ryo sapeva di potersi fidare di Mick su Kaori Makimura. E in un certo senso, capiva la logica di Ryo nel suo ragionamento, ma allo stesso tempo non lo comprendeva, e ciò si era dovuto riflettere sul suo viso, perché Ryo aveva proseguito con la spiegazione.  
"È una sua scelta, Mick...per la prima volta in dieci anni, lei ha scelto di non parlare con me e di andarsene. Mai fino ad ora aveva fatto questa scelta...e ora almeno so perché, ma questo non le ha impedito di andare via...posso chiederle di tornare, di rientrare, ma non posso costringerla a farlo...se vado a prenderla, tornerà automaticamente, ma non perché lo scelga o lo voglia davvero. Vedi, amico, posso solo aspettare che sia lei a tornare"  
La serata era continuata con i tintinnii dei bicchieri e la visione di spettacoli televisivi con graziose presentatrici, ma il cuore non era stato lì. Eppure, da qualche parte nel discorso del suo amico, Mick aveva visto un barlume, perché per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, era parso sicuro che sarebbe tornata. Più di prima, quando aveva voluto crederci, quella sera ne aveva parlato come se fosse un fatto che conosceva...e una settimana dopo ne aveva compreso la ragione prima di andare a parlare col suo amico e di lasciargli un foglio sul quale aveva annotato solo alcune cifre: dopotutto, Ryo era intelligente, avrebbe capito cosa significavano...  
E il giorno prima, aveva sorriso vedendo la Mini del suo amico uscire dall'edificio a tutta velocità. Sì, Ryo era intelligente. Aveva capito che si trattava del giorno e dell'ora di un certo volo tra Stati Uniti e Giappone, dove c'era una passeggera molto particolare e più che attesa. Vedendo la Mini ritornare con due sagome a bordo, per un attimo era stato tentato di andare ad accogliere Kaori Makimura a sua volta, ma si era trattenuto. Poi, la sua compagna gli aveva circondato la vita con le braccia, appoggiando la testa sul suo collo per vederli a sua volta, e lui era rimasto a casa propria, permettendo loro di godersi la loro riunione.

Sdraiato sul letto, Ryo sospirò prima di mettersi un cuscino sul viso per nascondersi dal sole che gli impediva di dormire...ma allo stesso tempo, voleva tornare a dormire? Riaddormentarsi significava sognare, e sognare significava vederla al suo fianco, per poi svegliarsi e scoprire che lei non sarebbe stata lì. Era nei suoi pensieri quando inspirò e sentì l'odore del cuscino sul suo viso. E le immagini del giorno prima si riversarono nella sua memoria portandolo a sedersi di colpo sul letto. No...il loro letto...il cuscino aveva il suo odore, quindi non aveva sognato il suo ritorno.  
Quando aveva letto il pezzo di carta scivolato sotto la sua porta con delle cifre scritte dalla mano di Mick, non aveva capito subito, non prima che il suo cervello si mettesse in marcia. Poi, per quasi una settimana, aveva trepidato nell'impazienza, come un bambino, alternando la gioia di vederla di nuovo e la disperazione della ragione che l'aveva spinta ad andarsene.  
Il giorno prima, aveva visto per la prima volta dopo mesi la sua sagoma appoggiata a un muro. Scoprendola così, mentre aspettava non sapendo nemmeno lei chi, si era precipitato fuori dalla macchina e le era quasi saltato addosso, respirando finalmente il suo profumo e stringendola a sé...  
Non sapeva nemmeno perché la stesse stringendo così: per impedirle di andarsene di nuovo? Per essere sicuro che fosse reale? Per placare il dolore che sfuggiva da ogni poro della sua pelle? Per sentirla di nuovo viva al suo fianco? O forse per se stesso. L'aveva stretta fino a soffocarla finché lei non si era degnata di muoversi e stringerlo a sua volta, e solo allora si era convinto di tenerla tra le braccia. Sentendo le sue dita andare sotto la giacca per cingergli la vita, sentendola respirare il proprio odore per essere certa che fosse lui, sentendo il suo corpo tremare contro il proprio.  
Per un'eternità aveva disperato per poterla rivedere un giorno, per poterla tenere di nuovo contro di sé, per poterle parlare di nuovo. Ma non era stato in grado di dire una sola parola: limitandosi a riempirsi gli occhi di lei mentre lei faceva lo stesso. Poi l'aveva portata alla macchina e nessuna parola era stata scambiata. Non perché non sapessero cosa dire, ma perché sapevano esattamente cosa l'uno o l'altra avrebbe detto o pensato e che il silenzio tra loro era sempre stato il loro modo di comunicare.  
L'intero tragitto si era svolto in silenzio, come il cammino dal garage all'appartamento dove le aveva di nuovo mostrato la strada, tirandola per la mano. Arrivati a casa, l'aveva fatta entrare prima di chiudere la porta dietro di loro, e di attirarla a sé, appoggiandosi la porta prima di crollare a terra, appoggiandovi la schiena. Kaori era finita tra le sue gambe reclinate, le braccia intorno alla sua vita, come le sue intorno a quella di lei, e come lui aveva nascosto il viso nel suo collo.  
Da qualche parte dentro di sé, aveva potuto sentire la sua pena e il suo dolore, e anche la sua solitudine, ma in qualche modo aveva avuto l'impressione che in quel momento il dolore si stesse diffondendo intorno a loro, bilanciandosi...da un lato, avrebbe voluto essere in grado di proteggerla da tutto o di prendere la sua sofferenza per fare che fosse unicamente la propria, ma allo stesso tempo, era felice che Kaori fosse capace di fare lo stesso per lui. Così che il dolore e la sofferenza potessero essere di entrambi.  
"Avresti dovuto dirmelo, Kao, avresti dovuto parlarmene"  
Stranamente, era stato il primo a rompere il silenzio, ma allo stesso tempo, quando si trattava di loro come coppia, era sempre stato così. Tuttavia, non era riuscito a dire altro, la gola strangolata dai singhiozzi che allo stesso momento sfuggivano liberamente da quella del suo Sugar Boy, mentre dalla propria non erano in grado di farlo. Così aveva taciuto, facendola piangere per entrambi, dal momento che lui non riusciva ancora a farlo, limitandosi ad abbracciarla per mostrarle che anche lui sentiva il suo dolore.


	21. Sostenerli in silenzio

Sdraiato sul letto, lo sweeper numero 1 del Giappone continuava a respirare l'odore quasi estraneo sul suo cuscino, godendosi un risveglio calmo ma sereno. Lentamente, si rese conto che quel giorno era l'inizio di una nuova partenza per loro, consapevole che, a differenza dei giorni precedenti, oggi aveva un motivo per alzarsi. Anche se era troppo presto per lui. Lo sweeper spinse via il cuscino dal dolce profumo che si era messo sul viso per affrontare il risveglio. Ma non era stato un sogno: lei era tornata, era finalmente lì. Aveva potuto trascorrere la notte a guardarla dormire, come aveva sognato e fatto tante altre volte in precedenza. Era stata in grado di ammirarla stringendola a sé, come prima...ma come prima, lei era riuscita a fuggire prima che lui si svegliasse. Inoltre, si chiedeva sempre come riuscisse a farlo. Non solo la teneva prigioniera durante le notti, ma in più, con i suoi riflessi doveva essere una vera impresa che lei scappasse senza svegliarlo nemmeno un po'...ma al tempo stesso i suoi 'amici' riuscivano ad entrare nella sua stanza senza che lui li sentisse avvicinarsi mentre dormiva...  
Gettando via il sottile lenzuolo posato su di sé, Ryo Saeba saltò velocemente dal letto e decise di andare alla ricerca di colei che, ancora una volta, avrebbe dovuto trovarsi in quella stanza ma non lo era.  
Dovevano parlare, ma allo stesso tempo, Ryo sapeva dentro di sé che la cosa non li avrebbe portati più di tanto lontano. In genere non parlavano. In effetti, il punto era che non avevano bisogno di parlare per capirsi: le parole non li aiutavano a chiarire le situazioni come avrebbero dovuto fare. A vivere per dieci anni nei non detti, alla fine ci si capiva con il silenzio. Il giorno prima, lui aveva seguito quella logica, accontentandosi di poterla tenere tra le braccia, di poterla tenere contro di sé mentre finalmente lei si liberava del suo dolore...Tuttavia, c'erano cosa che doveva dirle...prima che lei le sapesse da un'altra bocca che non fosse la sua...  
Il giorno prima, aveva preferito posticipare, accontentandosi dopo molto tempo di portarla nella loro stanza e di posarla sul letto dopo averle tolto le scarpe e la giacca. Si era accontentato di rimuovere da se stesso questi accessori per stendersi accanto a lei e riprenderla contro di sé, sospirando. Che ironia, si disse mentre scendeva i gradini verso il salotto per cercarla: lui, lo stallone di Shinjuku, dopo quasi tre mesi lontano dalla sua metà, si era limitato ad abbracciarla per poi dormire profondamente...il detto era vero, allora "Una donna, ecco cosa cambia un uomo".  
Riflettendoci, finì di scendere i gradini e si diresse verso la cucina dove pensava di trovare la metà femminile di City Hunter, ma quando aprì la porta fu sorpreso di trovare la stanza vuota. Strano, eppure avrebbe giurato che fosse lì a preparare da mangiare per loro, ed era già pronto a giudicare dai piatti nel cellophane che c'erano sul tavolo della cucina. A che ora si era alzata per aver cucinato tutta quella roba? Il fuso orario, sicuramente. Ma concentrandosi, lo sweeper gemette, non trovando traccia della sua compagna da nessuna parte in casa.  
"Doveva ricominciare!"  
Affrettandosi, afferrò l'altra giacca che c'era vicino all'ingresso e uscì dall'appartamento prendendo le chiavi della macchina. Allo stesso tempo, avrebbe dovuto saperlo che sarebbe uscita presto: da quando erano insieme, non era certo la prima volta che lo faceva. Solo che stavolta era spaventato per lei. Non spaventato come quando era scomparsa o come quando era in coma, non aveva paura di non rivederla più...soltanto paura che qualcosa avrebbe ulteriormente danneggiato l'anima e il cuore del suo Sugar Boy, che aveva già sopportato abbastanza colpi di recente senza doverne aggiungere altri.  
Paura, perché al loro primo risveglio da coppia, sapeva che per decidere di lasciarlo da solo nell'appartamento dopo essersi ritrovati, avrebbe potuto trovarsi solo in due posti quella mattina. E anche se non lo infastidiva che lei avesse deciso di andare alla tomba di suo fratello, era preoccupato che lei avesse scelto di andare prima al Cat's Eye. E questo, al momento, non lo voleva. Conosceva Miki abbastanza bene da farsi un'idea delle prime cose che avrebbe detto all'amica rivedendola. E aveva deciso di parlare prima con la sua compagna, per vedere se non avrebbe preferito fare un passo indietro rispetto alla proprietaria del locale, per prepararla almeno emotivamente, se possibile. Dopotutto, si ricordava dell'effetto che la notizia aveva avuto su di lui, e sul momento non aveva conosciuto la realtà sulla propria coppia. Quindi Kaori...  
Ma come un idiota, come al solito, aveva scelto di posticipare. Aveva voluto dirglielo, ma si era detto che l'avrebbe fatto il giorno dopo, che poteva assaporare un po' la sua presenza prima di torturarla. Sapeva che la notizia della gravidanza di Miki l'avrebbe ferita, anche se sarebbe stata felice per la sua amica. Allo stato attuale delle cose, come poteva essere altrimenti? Lui stesso era stato geloso per quel bambino non ancora nato, quando ancora non aveva nemmeno saputo che anche lui avrebbe dovuto averne ore...ma soltanto per poche ore, aveva voluto dimenticare...dimenticare come la vita poteva essere maligna con alcuni...  
Dimenticare che avrebbero dovuto essere felici come non mai, ma che a loro la felicità era stata rifiutata. E come al solito, avrebbe pagato un prezzo salato per aver voluto posticipare l'inevitabile. Perché, come l'ultima volta, sapeva che l'avrebbe trovata nel punto esatto in cui temeva di trovarla: al Cat's Eye. Sperava solo di poterlo fare prima che Miki annunciasse alla sua migliore amica la 'buona novella' o di arrivare almeno prima che la sua compagna crollasse. La conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che da quando se n'era andata, non doveva essersi concessa di crollare realmente. Anche il giorno prima con lui, lei gli aveva fatto capire di non poterne parlare, così come davanti a Sayuri che non sapeva...  
Ma uscendo di casa, improvvisamente si rese conto che per una volta, i suoi sensi l'avevano ingannato: la sua compagna non era effettivamente nell'appartamento, ma era ancora nell'edificio. Concentrandosi per un momento, si girò su se stesso prima di dirigersi verso i radini che conducevano al tetto dell'edificio. Sì, i suoi sensi lo avevano ingannato, oppure Kaori aveva compiuto ulteriori progressi e nascondeva ancora meglio la sua presenza rispetto a prima che partisse per il suolo americano. Quasi come la persona che stava con lei sul tetto. Prima ancora di spingere la porta che portava al tetto, sapeva già cosa vi avrebbe trovato.  
In quel momento, si chiese se avrebbe dovuto arrabbiarsi contro il suo amico o, al contrario, ringraziarlo per aver fatto qualcosa che lui temeva. Anche se si erano messi insieme dopo quasi un decennio trascorso a girarsi intorno senza voler fare la prima mossa per far avanzare la loro situazione, lui sapeva che su certi punti non era mai realmente cambiato, anzi. Come prima era ancora silenzioso e, soprattutto, era ancora codardo quando si trattava di lei. Durante tutti quegli anni, era stato codardo facendola soffrire volontariamente, non volendo confessarle i propri sentimenti, ma da quando City Hunter era diventato una coppia, era diventato codardo quando sapeva che lei avrebbe sofferto...tutto l'opposto rispetto a prima, ma pur sempre vigliacco.  
E Mick Angel, che adorava quella donna tanto quanto lui, forse di più, forse di meno, a seconda dei punti di vista, lo sweeper americano che aveva avuto il coraggio di lasciarla andare, negando a quell'epoca i propri sentimenti...quello stesso Mick Angel non aveva in lui quella codardia...come lui, sapeva che l'avrebbe ferita, ma a differenza di lui, aveva scelto di dirglielo subito: il tipo di medicazione che puntava sul dover rimuovere il problema in un modo o nell'altro. Lui aveva voluto preparare il suo Sugar Boy a poco a poco prima di parlarle della gravidanza di Miki, rimuovendo lentamente la garza per cercare di fare il minor danno possibile...  
Mick lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che avrebbe seguito questa logica con Kaori e aveva scelto di dirle tutto in una volta, strappando subito il cerotto, in modo che il dolore sarebbe durato di meno. In qualche modo Ryo lo ringraziò mentalmente per averlo fatto. Se ci fosse stato all'arrivo di Mick, l'avrebbe fermato: era compito suo annunciarlo, non di una terza persona...ma da qualche parte in sé, Ryo gli era infinitamente grato: per una volta, non sarebbe stato lui a ferire Kaori Makimura con le sue parole. Era da codardo, ma una volta gliel'aveva detto di esserlo quando si trattava di lei e dei suoi sentimenti, e Mick l'aveva capito molto tempo prima.  
Parlando con Kaori prima di lui, lo sweeper numero 1 degli Stati Uniti, il suo migliore amico, gli dava l'opportunità di essere quello che l'avrebbe sostenuta, senza dover essere lui a ferirla. Per una volta, non avrebbe dovuto rivestire entrambi i ruoli. Spingendo la porta ancora un po', poté vedere il suo amico accovacciato davanti a Kaori, una mano appoggiata sulle ginocchia della donna che piangeva seduta sul pavimento. E di nuovo, anche se vederla piangere così gli faceva male, ringraziò interiormente Mick. Non sapeva da quanto tempo l'americano fosse lì né quello che le aveva detto esattamente, ma sapeva che almeno era riuscito a far crollare i muri che la metà femminile di City Hunter aveva costruito attorno al suo dolore.  
Non erano le stesse lacrime del giorno prima e, a dire il vero, in quel momento aveva capito che anche se stava piangendo per la prima volta sul loro bambino, aveva continuato a trattenere i singhiozzi: non aveva voluto rompersi del tutto di fronte a lui, anche se si era lasciata andare un po'. Ma ora, di fronte al loro amico, il suo corpo era scosso dai singhiozzi che ferivano chi la guardava, sentendo tutto il suo dolore, e tutta la sua angoscia...tutto il suo rancore. Di fronte a quel dolore, lui rimase immobilizzato sul posto, lo sguardo posato su di lei. Poté sentire gli occhi del suo amico voltarsi su di sé, ma non riusciva a muoversi, non poteva nemmeno avvicinarsi per prenderla tra le braccia. Una volta aveva creduto che mai più avrebbe potuto provare un dolore emanato direttamente dal proprio corpo, ma si era sbagliato. E come alla morte di Hide, la sofferenza di lei trovò eco in lui, lasciandolo semplicemente incapace di fare il minimo gesto verso di lei, per paura di spezzarsi a sua volta. Se si fosse rotto, lei lo avrebbe sentito, e conosceva abbastanza mene la sua amante per sapere che, se lo avesse sentito, avrebbe asciugato le lacrime per sostenerlo. Avrebbe nascosto le sue emozioni in un pozzo abbastanza profondo dal quale le avrebbe tirato fuori soltanto in segreto, facendo in modo che la rosicchiassero dall'interno, finché un giorno lei si sarebbe spezzata di nuovo.  
"Non è giusto"  
Lo sweeper americano distolse lo sguardo dal suo migliore amico per riportarlo sul primo vero amore di entrambi. No, non era giusto, ma tutti sapevano da molto tempo che per alcuni la vita non era giusta. Avrebbe voluto essere in grado di stringerla a sé per calmarla, ma sapeva che quella non era la soluzione giusta. Non aveva bisogno di calmarsi, al contrario: aveva bisogno di piangere ancora, fino a quando non avesse più avuto una sola lacrima. Allora si limitò a stringere le dita sulle ginocchia della giovane donna, dimostrando con quel gesto che lui era lì per lei...per loro, in effetti...  
"Vorrei essere felice per lei, è la mia migliore amica, Mick, vorrei davvero essere felice per lei...soprattutto dopo la paura che ha avuto l'estate scorsa pensando che Falcon l'avrebbe lasciata...ma non ci riesco"  
Dentro di sé, l'americano sapeva che scegliendo di aver fatto il messaggero infausto al posto di Ryo, lei avrebbe sofferto, ma lei trovava comunque il modo di sorprenderlo. Aveva il diritto di soffrire, di dimostrarlo, aveva persino il diritto di essere arrabbiata o gelosa della sua amica, ma invece si scusava di esserlo.  
"Non è giusto. Perché a noi è stato preso il nostro bambino? Perché Falcon, che nemmeno voleva un figlio, ha il diritto di vedere il ventre di Miki arrotondarsi intorno alla vita che hanno creato?"  
Cosa poteva rispondere? Era vero. Aveva sentito lui stesso Falcon dire una cosa come quella più volte. In particolare, poco dopo il matrimonio, ricordava che Ryo aveva come al solito preso in giro il gigante, dicendogli qualcosa come, "Ora il matrimonio, a quando i bambini", prima di mettersi a piangere nella scollatura di Miki implorandola di non dare alla luce una "testa di polpo junior". E si ricordava della risposta di Falcon, che aveva detto che bisognava essere pazzi per portare un bambino al mondo, ancora di più se si faceva parte del loro ambiente. Ricordava anche la reazione rigida di Miki che aveva comunque acconsentito ai commenti del marito, e già all'epoca si era detto che, come per il matrimonio, lei sarebbe riuscita a fargli cambiare idea...ma mai avrebbe pensato che potesse succedere con un tempismo così brutto.  
"Perché loro che non lo volevano ne hanno il diritto, mentre a noi è stato rifiutato? Perché devo dire a Ryo che il suo bambino è morto a causa mia, mentre Miki può iniziare a scegliere i nomi?"  
"Non è colpa tua, Kaori, non funziona così, lo sai"  
La giovane donna sollevò il viso pieno di lacrime per piantare lo sguardo nel suo, e a lui fece male vederla così. Da qualche parte in lei, nonostante i mesi trascorsi, pensava ancora che fosse colpa sua.  
"Cosa ne sai?"  
Stava per aprire bocca per dirle che, dato che non ne sapeva effettivamente niente, aveva parlato con la propria metà e il Doc prima di svuotare involontariamente il sacco con Ryo, ma la donna lo interruppe prima.  
"Come fai a sapere se è colpa mia o no? Se fossi riuscita a evitare la ginocchiata, se fossi stata più veloce, più professionale, il mio bambino ci sarebbe ancora. O se mi fossi resa conto che stavo aspettando il figlio di Ryo...che razza di donna non si rende nemmeno conto di aspettare un figlio?"  
"Come potevi saperlo? Non è che fossi un dottore, guarda Miki, lei non..."  
La frase si fermò. Come poteva finire la frase dicendole che Miki sapeva delle sue condizioni solo perché Ryo l'aveva portata da Doc, non sapendo cos'altro fare?"  
"Allora, cosa? Se non è colpa mia, cosa significa?"  
Cosa poteva dirle? 'È la vita, funziona così'? Perché quella donna, che era unicamente bontà, doveva soffrire in quel modo? Cosa poteva fare per aiutarla in quella prova? Aiutare lei e Ryo. Aveva voluto essere lui la persona a riferire il messaggio a Kaori, piuttosto che lasciare il peso a Ryo, che non aveva ancora avuto il tempo di capire cos'aveva perso, ma non sapeva davvero come sostenerla, oltre a essere presente per lei. C'era solo una cosa che poteva dire per aiutarla a superare tutto? Se era così, lui non la conosceva.  
"Qualcuno lassù ha deciso che noi, invece, non lo meritavamo? Il nostro bambino non aveva il diritto di conoscere la vita? Con quale diritto ci è stato strappato via quando non aveva fatto nulla? Non ha nemmeno avuto il tempo di assaporare la vita. Non è giusto, lui non aveva fatto niente. Se dovevamo essere puniti noi, perché prendersela con nostro figlio?"  
Le lacrime montarono negli occhi azzurri posati su di lei senza che lei potesse vederle attraverso le proprie. Per così tanto tempo aveva soffocato quelle parole, quelle domande, da non essere più nemmeno a conoscenza del suo amico o del fatto che le stesse dicendo ad alta voce. Le parole sfuggivano, lei non le tenne più né cerco di trattenerle, toccando il suolo con il palmo della mano, osservando le lacrime cadere sul cemento del tetto senza nemmeno prestarvi attenzione. Da quanto tempo non piangeva così? Persino alla morte di suo fratello, non si era lasciata andare in quel modo, non volendo mostrare la sua debolezza a Ryo che a sua volta non mostrava di soffrire...non riusciva a ricordarsi un momento in cui aveva sofferto così tanto.  
"E perché punirci? Non abbiamo già sofferto abbastanza? Cos'abbiamo fatto per meritare il rifiuto di essere genitori? Con quale diritto...?! Ryo non ha dato abbastanza? Gli è stato già preso tutto! Gli è stata presa la sua vita, il suo nome, la sua famiglia! Perché ci viene tolto anche nostro figlio?!"  
Appoggiandosi alla porta, stringendo i pugni serrati lungo le gambe, lo sweeper giapponese si morse le labbra a sangue prima di guardare il cielo. Cosa poteva fare? Come per il suo Sugar Boy, quelle domande gli giravano in testa, lasciandolo senza tregua, come lei, si chiedeva perché il loro bambino, perché loro, ma non più di lei, non più di Mick, lui poteva trovare le risposte.  
"Non ho mai fatto del male a nessuno, non ho mai desiderato il male di nessuno, non ho mai nemmeno criticato nessuno. Ho sempre cercato di essere onesta, di essere aperta e di aiutare gli altri, e per cosa? Non ho genitori, hanno ucciso mio fratello. Ho passato due mesi in coma per aver voluto sostenere la mia migliore amica, e ho rischiato la mia vita più di una volta per persone che nemmeno conoscevo! Allora perché mio figlio?! Cosa ho fatto di tanto male per perdere il mio bambino?"  
"Niente...ssh, Kaori...non hai fatto niente di male...ssh..."  
"Volevo solo dare alla luce il bambino di Ryo...portarlo dentro di me come prova vivente del nostro amore...il bambino di Ryo, questo è tutto ciò che volevo..."  
Quella frase lo raggiunse dritto nel cuore, e prima ancora di pensare di muoversi, si ritrovò inginocchiato di fronte al suo migliore amico, dietro la sua compagna per attirarla contro di sé. Mick non aveva ancora avuto il tempo di muoversi che già lei si voltava per nascondere il viso contro quello del suo amante, i pugni stretti aggrappati alla sua giacca.  
"Non è giusto...volevo solo...era il nostro bambino...nostro..."  
"Lo so...ssh, Sugar Boy, lo so..."  
La sua mano lasciò il ginocchio dell'amica mentre sentiva la voce spezzata di Ryo. La testa bruna era sepolta nei capelli ramati della sua compagna, non permettendogli di vedere il volto del suo migliore amico, ma per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva, era sicuro che in quel momento Ryo stesse piangendo con lei. Senza dire una parola, si alzò e camminò all'indietro il più delicatamente possibile verso la porta del tetto, incapace di staccare gli occhi da loro. Arrivato alla porta, inciampò nel montante e due occhi scuri incontrarono i suoi più chiari. Quindi, in silenzio, si voltò e se ne andò, il suo compito era stato svolto. Non notò le proprie lacrime fino a che non arrivò a casa, vedendo gli occhi di Kazue pieni di domande. Ma dopo aver visto quelli di Ryo Saeba, si limitò ad attirare la compagna contro di sé, scuotendo la testa in silenzio. Kaori aveva ragione, la vita non era giusta.


	22. Chapter 22

Il tempo passava e, prestandoci realmente attenzione, Ryo a volte pensava che fosse persino strano come il tempo andava avanti, instancabilmente, continuamente, immutabilmente. Appoggiato alla ringhiera del suo edificio, guardò il sorgere del sole sul suo quartiere, sulla sua città, ripensando all'anno che era appena passato. Tre anni prima, si sarebbe visto nello stesso posto in quel momento se gli fosse stato chiesto, ma la sua vita sarebbe stata completamente diversa.  
Tre anni prima...guardando i primi raggi che cominciavano a scintillare sugli edifici dalle superfici vetrose, annunciando che quella giornata di metà giugno sarebbe stata calda. Riviveva gli anni nella sua testa: immagini che avrebbe preferito non vedere mai, ma immagini che non avrebbe mai pensato di vedere realizzate...quell'anno, soprattutto, il più difficile della sua vita, eppure il più meraviglioso sotto certi aspetti...e il tempo aveva continuato a passare, senza mai fermarsi a vedere le ripercussioni degli eventi che erano accaduti.  
Tre anni prima, nella stessa data, si trovava a Okinawa*, in un'inchiesta con Falcon per la loro inarrestabile ispettrice.  
Tre anni prima, nella stessa data, aveva cominciato a preoccuparsi, senza lasciar trasparire nulla o almeno, sperando di non farlo capire al gigante che lo accompagnava.  
Tre anni prima, nello stesso momento, nello stesso giorno, lui non sapeva ancora che quella sera la sua vita avrebbe vacillato verso l'inferno che aveva sempre temuto...o almeno, da quando Kaori Makimura era entrata nella sua vita, mettendo a soqquadro tutti i suoi pregiudizi al suo passaggio...da quando era diventato vivo.  
Quanto erano cambiate le cose, eppure così poco al tempo stesso. Così poco, e tuttavia tutta la sua vita si era girata sulle basi, tutte le cose di cui era sicuro e certo erano cambiate...eppure tutto era così idilliaco da risultare quasi inquietante a vedersi. Come il sole che sorgeva ogni mattina, incurante della vita e di coloro che speravano che non si sollevasse. Lo sapeva, aveva fatto parte di quelle persone a un certo punto, volendo urlare contro la mattina nel guardare il giorno che si levava. Eppure ogni mattina, vedendolo, aveva sperato che ogni giorno avvenisse il cambiamento, ed erano passati tre anni da allora.  
Se gli avessero detto, più di dieci anni prima, incontrando Kaori, "Ryo, tra quindici anni, questa donna sarà sotto la tua pelle come un proiettile sparato a bruciapelo", avrebbe riso. Avrebbe fatto più che ridere: avrebbe abbattuto la persona che gliel'avesse detto, oppure l'avrebbe portata in manicomio. Eppure, si ritrovava su quel tetto, e doveva riconoscere la verità della cosa. Ma oggi non odiava più Makimura per aver portato quella donna nella sua vita, al contrario, e sperava che il suo amico fosse lì, da qualche parte, con lo spirito se non con il corpo, e approvasse ciò che erano diventate le vite di entrambi.  
Tre anni prima, però, aveva odiato Makimura come non avrebbe mai creduto possibile, colpendo persino la sua tomba, gridando.  
Tre anni prima, aveva pianto in quello stesso edificio per la prima volta nella sua vita mentre ascoltava una canzone per la quale in precedenza aveva preso in giro la sua partner a causa del suo lato sentimentale. L'unica canzone che la sua mente conservava, forse perché, per una volta, aveva capito a fondo cosa significassero le parole, riconoscendone il buon gusto. Un'aura si avvicinò a lui in silenzio, ma non vi prestò molta attenzione, girando la testa di lato quando Mick gli misa una mano sulla spalla prima di appoggiarsi alla ringhiera.  
"Hai l'aria pensierosa, amico"  
"Riflettevo"  
"A cosa?"  
Un sorriso pensoso si allungò sulle sue labbra mentre continuava a fissare l'edificio di fronte, fumando la sua sigaretta in silenzio prima di offrirne una al suo compare.  
"Little moments"  
In piedi al suo fianco, il suo amico americano voltò le spalle alla città, con la testa piegata all'indietro per guardare il cielo tinto di rosso mentre fumava una sigaretta, non cercando davvero di comprendere la risposta che Ryo gli aveva appena dato. E senza saperlo, i suoi pensieri seguirono lo stesso percorso di quelli del suo ex partner.  
Tre anni prima...  
Tre anni prima, nella stessa data, aveva destato tutta la città, cercando di trovare il suo primo amore scomparso...non dovendo affrontare Ryo per annunciargli che aveva fallito e perso le tracce di Kaori quando avrebbe dovuto sorvegliarla...  
Tre anni...tre anni prima...sarebbero stati tre anni il giorno dopo. Aveva visto una delle immagini più terrificanti della sua vita, eppure nel corso della sua esistenza aveva avuto l'opportunità di vederne, di cose esplicite...  
Ma oggi lo sapeva: non sarebbe mai stato in grado di rimuoversi dalla mente l'immagine del corpo di Kaori Makimura appeso e con un coltello nel petto. Nemmeno si sarebbe dimenticato che, se l'uomo al suo fianco non l'avesse fermato, avrebbe sicuramente fatto fuori la giovane con un gesto di una tale stupidita che ancora non si capacitava di aver pensato...ma soprattutto, non avrebbe mai dimenticato che per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva, aveva visto il suo migliore amico mancare il bersaglio sparando...tre anni...tre anni? Eppure non aveva visto lo scorrere di quegli anni.  
Forse perché durante quell'anno era successo troppo? O perché durante quel periodo, corto per alcuni, aveva passato dei mesi perso nei propri pensieri? Prima vegliando su Kaori in ospedale, dopo torturandosi la mente sugli eventi che ne erano seguiti...  
Tre anni, eppure avrebbe dovuto sembrargli un tempo molto più lungo, ma rivedeva ancora Kaori in quella fabbrica in disuso, come fosse stato il giorno prima...proprio come nella sua mente era incisa l'immagine di una lacrima che rotolava sulla guancia del suo migliore amico, sullo stesso tetto...Tre anni...

Tre anni...tre anni erano passati senza che nessuno vi facesse realmente attenzione. Alcuni non si sarebbero sorpresi, ma per loro che vivevano giorno per giorno, era un po' sconvolgente. Tre anni, lo sguardo perso sul letto di fronte a lei, a guardare il loro piccolo Kazuki che avrebbe compiuto due anni a luglio, la sua mente tornò indietro nel tempo, pensando al primo incontro che le aveva cambiato la vita. Se glielo avessero chiesto ora, quali dei due incontri fosse il più significativo per lei, tra Falcon e Kaori Makimura, istintivamente sarebbe stata tentata di rispondere che era il gigante, ma riflettendoci, non lo sapeva davvero.  
Quale dei due aveva più segnato la sua esistenza? Suo marito o l'incontro con la sua migliore amica? Certo, senza pensarci, avrebbe risposto suo marito, ma dopo averci riflettuto, non era piuttosto Kaori? Falcon le aveva salvato la vita, lei se ne era innamorata, lui l'aveva anche formata, ma il suo tempo di donna, la donna che era ora, non lo doveva a Kaori Makimura? La sua prima amica, fuori dalle fazioni mercenarie? La prima persona ad averla trattata interamente come una persona piuttosto che come un soldato?  
Adorava suo marito, più di ogni altra cosa, e sapeva che anche lui l'amava, ma in lei lui aveva prima visto una bambina da salvare e addestrare, poi l'aveva messa da parte per spingerla a una vita normale, la vita che lui aveva voluto per lei. La la prima persona ad averla guardata come "Miki, mercenaria, donna, e poi tutto il resto" era stata Kaori Makimura. La prima persona che l'aveva guardata e accettata com'era, senza volerla cambiare o voler prendere una decisione per lei, quella era Kaori Makimura. Forse perché sapeva come ci si sentiva quando le persone prendevano una decisione al suo posto senza mai chiedere la sua opinione. Kaori Makimura...la sua migliore amica...la donna che aveva più ferito, senza mai volerlo...tre anni...  
Tre anni prima, aveva voluto fare di tutto per spingere Ryo Saeba a confessare i suoi sentimenti verso la sua partner di lavoro. Fare di tutto in modo che la sua migliore amica potesse trovare la felicità, che lei stessa aveva potuto gustare grazie all'aiuto di entrambi...se all'epoca le avessero detto che quell'anno sarebbe stata la causa di tanta sofferenza per la sua migliore amica, avrebbe sicuramente tirato fuori la sua mitragliatrice per sparare all'idiota che glielo annunciava...eppure...eppure, per colpa sua, tre anni prima Kaori era quasi morta, uscendo dall'ordalia inflitta per colpa sua, per il suo passato, e con delle cicatrici a fare da testimoni.  
Ma in un certo senso, Miki Ijuin poteva dire di essere orgogliosa di sé: era riuscita ad andare oltre a tutte le sue speranze circa i sentimenti di Ryo Saeba, spingendolo a rivelarsi più di quanto avesse mai creduto possibile nei suoi sogni più selvaggi...ma, ancora una volta, senza saperlo, aveva fatto soffrire la sua migliore amica, quando avrebbe voluto proteggerla contro tutto e tutti per il suo sostegno quando Falcon aveva dubitato di loro per colpa sua. Osservando il bambino che dormiva pacificamente sul suo materasso, ignaro dei problemi della vita, sorrise automaticamente.  
Non ci aveva mai realmente pensato prima di rendersi conto della propria esistenza...no, non era del tutto giusto. Aveva pensato di diventare madre quando Umi diceva di non volere figli, ma non aveva mai avuto quel desiderio di per sé, pensando senza motivo "Voglio un figlio mio". Eppure, lui era lì, ben reale, un'immagine in miniatura preoccupante per la somiglianza con suo padre, così adorabile, così tranquillo...  
Quando Doc aveva annunciato la sua gravidanza, era stata sorpresa, poi felice, poi triste nell'aver appreso quella di Kaori, del bambino che non avrebbe mai visto la luce del giorno. E da qualche parte si era urlata addosso per essere stata ancora una volta colei che feriva la sua migliore amica...la sua migliore amica...  
Nel corso dei mesi, tre anni prima, dopo che Kaori era tornata da Shinjuku, aveva gradualmente perso la sua migliore amica. E ne aveva sofferto, sì, ne aveva sofferto. Sofferto di non avere una presenza femminile sulla quale appoggiarsi, specialmente all'inizio quando Umi non sapeva ancora se la gravidanza fosse una buona o cattiva notizia. Sofferto perché si sentiva rifiutata...ma non sapeva...l'aveva saputo solo a marzo e si era odiata...quando Kaori era tornata dalla sua fuga a New York, lei aveva immediatamente cercato di capire perché era scomparsa, ma la sua amica non le aveva detto niente, accontentandosi di tacere e di stringere la sua tazza di caffè in mano. E Ryo le aveva detto di cambiare argomento.  
In tempi normali, si sarebbe offesa per il tono che aveva usato, ma i suoi occhi e la mano di Falcon appoggiata sulla spalla l'avevano trattenuta. Così aveva smesso di fare domande, cambiando argomento per parlare della sua gravidanza. E Kaori aveva iniziato ad allontanarsi da lei a poco a poco, facendo visite irregolari al Cat's Eye, non chiamandola più per parlare di tutto e niente, rifiutando le uscite di shopping per il bambino...e nessuno diceva nulla. Vedeva gli sguardi intorno a sé, tutti sapevano qualcosa, tutti tranne lei.  
E un giorno, di fronte al silenzio della sua amica che ancora una volta si rifiutava di guardare le sue ecografie, sostenuta dagli ormoni, aveva finalmente ceduto, mettendosi a urlare contro Kaori Makimura, non ricordava nemmeno per cosa. Falcon aveva cercato di fermarla, ma chi poteva trattenere una donna incinta arrabbiata? Si era fermata solo quando Kaori l'aveva guardata, e per la prima volta nella sua vita aveva visto odio negli occhi della sua amica...prima di uscire dal locale correndo, una mano sulla bocca, tentando di trattenere le lacrime.  
Come sempre, non aveva capito nulla, mentre gli altri, in considerazione degli sguardi che le lanciavano, sì. Saeko era uscita immediatamente dal bar inseguendo la sorella del suo antico amore, seguita a breve da Mick, lasciando solo Ryo e Falcon con lei. E Falcon l'aveva lasciata andare mentre proprio lei aveva visto lo sguardo di Ryo su di sé, lo stesso sguardo che mesi prima aveva posato su di lei in quella fabbrica in disuso. E lei, quella volta non l'aveva accolto con indifferenza ma con terrore...ma Falcon sapeva che, malgrado lo sguardo, lui non l'avrebbe toccata. Lo sweeper numero 1 aveva soltanto preso l'ecografia sul bancone prima di guardarla per un momento.  
"La prossima volta, prima di parlarle come hai appena fatto, guarda questa immagine, Miki"  
Lei aveva cominciato a tremare, non capendo perché Falcon stesse in piedi in silenzio mentre per lei Ryo stava minacciando il suo bambino non ancora nato.  
"Guardalo bene, questo piccolo, e pensa a tutto quello che vuoi che sia la sua vita. E assapora quei pensieri, Miki"  
Aveva quindi alzato gli occhi su di lei prima di far scorrere, con la punta delle dita, l'immagine sul bancone verso suo marito.  
"Pensaci bene, e poi pensa a Kaori, che oggi avrebbe dovuto essere al suo settimo mese di gravidanza"  
No, non l'aveva toccata, ma le sue parole l'avevano ferita molto più di un colpo. Non era riuscita a muoversi, paralizzata dall'orrore di ciò che aveva appena detto, mentre lui si alzava dirigendosi verso la porta del locale. Tutto ciò che aveva fatto era stato portarsi le mani al ventre, come per impedirgli di prendersi il suo per punirla.  
"Ma vedi, non ci sarà nemmeno una prossima volta. L'allontanerò da te prima che tu la uccida una volta per tutte, con la tua amicizia"  
E anche quel colpo le aveva fatto male, ricordandole ciò che era successo mesi prima, che la mente dello sweeper era lontana dall'aver dimenticato. E aveva fatto ciò che aveva detto, non riportando Kaori in città se non diverse settimane dopo, e anche il fatto che fossero tornati lo aveva saputo soltanto dalla bocca di Mick, ma non ce l'aveva avuta con loro, capendo che la sua amica forse non voleva vederla con il pancione...  
O almeno, cercando di comprenderla il più possibile. In effetti, quell'anno, non aveva visto Kaori prima che Kazuki nascesse a luglio, e anche allora Kaori era passata all'ospedale, il suo amante alle sue calcagna, ma non era entrata nella stanza in presenza del bambino. A dire il vero aveva impiegato mesi prima di riuscire a tenere Kazuki in braccio...dopo il parto, Kaori aveva iniziato gradualmente a tornare, sempre in presenza di Ryo. Inizialmente, non riusciva a posare gli occhi sul neonato, poi lentamente, come timorosa, aveva iniziato ad avvicinarglisi. Ma ci aveva messo mesi per riuscire a tenerlo in braccio, durante il primo Natale del bambino, e anche allora Ryo era dietro di lei, aiutandola a tenerlo mentre lei si era messa a piangere guardandolo...tre anni...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *l'autrice nella storia originale ha scritto Hokkaido...ma Ryo e Falcon erano andati ad Okinawa (sono andata a ricontrollare), che non fa parte dell'isola di Hokkaido, bensì delle isole Ryuku...so che la cosa non c'entra molto ai fini di trama, ma io sono rompiballe e sono andata a cercare per amore di correttezza geografica!


	23. E la vita continuerà

Appoggiato allo stipite della porta, stava guardando sua moglie, che sembrava non prestare attenzione a lui, gli occhi fissi sul loro bambino. Stava vedendo il bambino in quell'istante? La risposta a quella domanda probabilmente era negativa, e non si sarebbe nemmeno sorpreso. Per quanti anni quella donna faceva parte della sua vita? Il tempo doveva essere passato senza che lui vi facesse caso. Forse ciò era dovuto al loro modo di vivere le loro vite? Forse perché finalmente stavano vivendo 'pacificamente', diversamente da prima? Come mercenario, poi come sicario, aveva sempre vissuto giorno per giorno, cercando di attaccarsi il meno possibile alle persone che vivevano al suo fianco. Anche per quanto riguardava i luoghi era così, per anni aveva scelto di essere 'nomade'. Fino a quando una donnina era entrata nella vita di Ryo Saeba. Il suo nemico, l'uomo che nel loro ambiente aveva sempre voluto superare, cosa che mai aveva fatto d'altronde. E questo a causa di un'altra donna. Chi avrebbe potuto prevedere i ripetuti sconvolgimenti delle loro vite? Un uomo, forse...colui che aveva cresciuto quella donna, quella donna che aveva cambiato tutto con la sua presenza...donna che aveva, a modo suo, salvato il suo matrimonio.  
Erano davvero già passati tre anni? Tre anni da quando aveva visto Ryo Saeba diventare ancora più umano rispetto ai dieci anni che avevano preceduto la loro 'coppia'. Hayato Ijuin ricordava di aver avuto pensieri simili molte volte nel corso degli anni, specialmente tre anni prima. Ma in quel giorno nascente, lo colpì ancor più del solito e sospettò che, così come sembrava in quell'istante, Miki doveva seguire lo stesso percorso dei suoi pensieri.  
Tre anni...nella sua vita, molte volte aveva avuto l'opportunità di vedere uomini soffrire fisicamente, ma negli ultimi tre anni aveva potuto sentire ancora di più la sofferenza morale delle persone intorno a lui, ancora più che in quel momento. No, solo durante il primo anno, in realtà...quello che aveva seguito l'evento che aveva quasi distrutto il suo matrimonio. Dopo, la vita era tornata come al solito o meglio, Kaori Makimura era tornata alla solita vita, da loro...  
Tre anni...tutti quelli della loro banda si sarebbero ricordati per sempre gli eventi che ne erano derivati. Tre anni pieni di domande, dolore e sofferenza.  
Ancora una volta, il gigante si rimproverò mentalmente: no, non tre anni, solo uno...il resto...il resto era stato come prima, o meglio, diverso, ma comunque come prima, come gli ultimi mesi che avevano avuto luogo tra l'uscita dall'ospedale di Kaori Makimura e la partenza di questa quattro mesi dopo. Sì, gli anni che erano seguiti erano così, non come quelli dei primi mesi seguenti il ritorno in Giappone della donna. E di quell'anno, lui sapeva che tutti, da qualche parte, ne avrebbero conservato una traccia, avrebbero conservato nella loro memoria le settimane di coma della metà femminile di City Hunter...come i mesi successivi...  
Tre anni...le loro vite erano cambiate così tanto durante quel periodo, anche se nessuno di loro vi aveva prestato veramente attenzione. Come se fosse stato naturale che accadesse. Proprio come i dieci anni di partnership di Ryo e Kaori avevano avuto impatto sulla vita dei membri del loro gruppo, anche gli ultimi tre anni avevano avuto effetto. Come se il gruppo vivesse al ritmo dell'umore di quei due. Hayato Ijuin gemette, chiedendosi come sarebbero stati gli anni a venire se fosse stato realmente così. Solo a pensarci, iniziava già a sudare freddo. Ma ci avrebbe pensato solo quando il momento fosse arrivato, non prima! Non c'era bisogno di nuovo di tentare il diavolo, con le vite che già conducevano.  
Per tre anni, avevano realmente avuto il diritto a vivere tutti gli umori al ritmo di quelli di City Hunter. Prima la gioia, poi l'incomprensione, il dolore, e infine la pace...tutto ciò, in un solo anno...no, non un anno, esattamente diciassette mesi. E ricordava esattamente quando Kaori aveva finalmente tirato fuori la testa dall'acqua: il primo Natale del loro bambino...nelle settimane seguenti, ricordava di aver visto la loro banda riprendere il soffio di vita che li aveva caratterizzati in precedenza. Al ritmo di Kaori Makimura. Non ci aveva messo molto a comprendere il torpore di Kaori Makimura dopo il suo ritorno dagli Stati Uniti. Certo, lei aveva cercato di combattere contro quei sentimenti, ma lui aveva potuto avvertire il suo dolore all'epoca, specialmente ogni volta che Miki parlava della sua gravidanza. E l'aura di Ryo in quei momenti aveva fatto il resto, dandogli risposte sulla scomparsa di alcuni mesi prima della giovane donna. Ma era anche stato in grado di sentire la differenza rispetto a prima della sua partenza, comprendendone il perché: prima di andare a New York, Kaori era disperata. Ma aveva finalmente capito, nel febbraio di quell'anno, che stava meglio. Triste a volte, anche pensierosa, sì, ma non più depressa come prima.  
E aveva anche visto la differenza tra il Ryo che era stato al suo fianco nel primo mese di quell'anno, a seguito della notizia di Miki, e colui che era al suo fianco in quel momento. Allora si era reso conto che, anche se entrambi erano ancora sofferenti e avrebbero probabilmente ancora sofferto della perdita del loro bambino, per la prima volta nella loro collaborazione dovevano aver avuto una conversazione aperta tra loro, perché il dolore non li rodeva più come prima. Insieme, sarebbero stati in grado di superare quel test. Anche se non si dovevano fare troppe domande.  
Non fare troppe domande, perché lui aveva potuto sentire molte volte durante le uscite di gruppo il cambiamento nell'aura di Ryo quando incontravano dei bambini per le strade, anche se lui faceva di tutto per non mostrarlo. Non fare troppe domande di fronte a Miki...perché anche se qualche mese dopo Kaori stava meglio, non era ancora la stessa donna: quel test, anche più di quello di quella fabbrica in disuso, le aveva fatto perdere le ultime illusioni sulla vita. Sì, più che mai durante la sua collaborazione come City Hunter, la ragazza era cresciuta. Ma i primi mesi seguenti il suo ritorno erano stati difficili per la giovane donna. Forse perché sua moglie non aveva i suoi sensi e non aveva capito cosa fosse successo alla sua migliore amica. E Kaori non parlava con Miki, preferendo mantenere Ryo o Mick come unici confidenti del suo dolore, e lui non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirlo a sua moglie. Oh, certo, conosceva abbastanza bene Kaori per capire perché avesse tenuto il segreto solo con Miki. Non volendola spaventare per la sua stessa gravidanza, né volendola fare sentire a disagio sul fatto che loro avevano il loro bambino che cresceva nel suo ventre.  
E Miki non aveva visto né sentito niente, accontentando di vedere solo ciò che i fatti le mostravano: la sua migliore amica che faceva di tutto per trascorrere il minor tempo possibile con lei. E con il supporto degli ormoni, aveva finito per scoppiare. Era colpa anche di lui, perché non era più riuscito a nascondersi alla moglie e lei aveva ben capito che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Lui non le aveva detto cosa fosse, anche se lei sapeva che lui conosceva la ragione.  
Ryo aveva preferito allontanare Kaori, e lui avrebbe sicuramente fatto lo stesso se fosse stato nei suoi panni. Era stata una buona idea. Miki non solo aveva avuto il tempo di riprendersi dalla notizia, abbastanza da non infastidire Kaori al suo ritorno come altrimenti avrebbe fatto, per il costante desiderio di aiutarla...  
Ma in più, Kaori aveva potuto allontanarsi dalle loro vite, unicamente accompagnata da Ryo. E la cosa aveva giovato loro. Quando erano tornati, la loro complicità era la stessa che avevano condiviso prima...  
E ancora una volta, il gigante aveva capito che dovevano aver parlato, perché Ryo la trattava come all'inizio della loro coppia, non più come negli ultimi mesi dell'epoca. Certo, sicuramente lui non lo sapeva, ma lo sweeper numero 1 era sul punto di soffocare la sua ragazza emotivamente prima delle vacanze. Sempre al suo fianco, con gli occhi sempre su di lei, ma non come prima. Come se, più che mai, dovesse stare a guardarla perché non succedesse nulla, o nel caso in cui si fosse spezzata. Sapeva che quello era stato il modo di Ryo di cercare di aiutarla a superare il suo calvario, di sostenerla, ma la differenza lo aveva colpito...e anche Kaori aveva dovuto avvertirla...lui faceva di tutto per aiutarla, ma rifiutava di lasciarsi andare...quando erano tornati, le cose erano cambiate, e lui era stato in grado di trovare l'uomo che il suo ex nemico era stato nei primi mesi della loro relazione. Senza disturbarla troppo, ma si permetteva di nuovo di prenderla in giro, senza aver paura di ferirla ad ogni frase, senza farle evitare il parco durante le vacanze scolastiche, per non farle vedere i bambini giocare sulle altalene...  
E tutta la banda aveva ripreso a respirare nel vedere il cambiamento. Perché prima delle 'vacanze', il problema non veniva da Kaori, ma da Ryo. Umibozu lo sapeva per aver parlato con Mick: Kaori era crollata di fronte a lui. E la cosa si avvertiva, fuggiva dalle ecografie di Miki e dalle uscite per lo shopping, ma non si fermava nemmeno più durante le loro conversazioni. Faceva sempre fatica, ma non come prima di partire all'estero...mentre per Ryo, era esattamente l'opposto. Non aveva sfogato la sua rabbia come lei, limitandosi a sostenerla. Era stato talmente occupato a volerla proteggere, da aver ancora una volta costruito le mura intorno a sé senza rendersene conto. E Kaori che, come tutti gli altri, l'aveva avvertito, era tornata a chiudersi in sé per non farlo preoccupare, nonostante fosse sulla strada giusta...ma le vacanze erano state un bene per loro. Quando erano tornati, erano come prima o quasi, perché Falcon sapeva che non sarebbero mai tornati completamente indietro. E ciò era avvertito da tutto il gruppo, Saeko mentre proponeva ancora incarichi a Ryo, Mick che tentava di mettere le mani sulla partner di City Hunter, City Hunter che giocava a rendere la sua compagna la più gelosa possibile, prima di rubarle baci per evitare l'ira del suo martello...che lei gli assestava comunque, ogni volta, dopo che lui l'aveva lasciata...  
Era vero che alla nascita di Kazuki, tutti avevano trattenuto il respiro, Miki più di ogni altro, ma Kaori era comunque andata alla clinica per vedere la sua amica. Anche se l'aveva fatto in un momento in cui il bambino non era presente. E nel corso dei mesi seguenti, un'altra attesa era iniziata, un'attesa più tranquilla, ma lui aveva potuto di nuovo sentire gli occhi di Ryo sulla sua partner, aspettando, sperando...e l'attesa era finalmente terminata durante il primo Natale di Kazuki, quando di sua scelta lei aveva preso il bambino tra le braccia. E Falcon sapeva che le lacrime che lei aveva versato non erano di tristezza o di dolore, ma lacrime di sollievo e felicità in un certo modo...per essere in grado di tenere il bambino senza fargli del male...in grado di tenere il bambino della sua migliore amica senza vederne un altro, quello che avrebbe sicuramente avuto gli occhi scuri di suo padre. Erano davvero passati tre anni? No, un anno e mezzo...perché pensava ancora ai tre anni? Forse perché per dieci anni, tutti avevano trattenuto il fiato, in attesa di un cambiamento nella relazione di City Hunter, e ciò era accaduto tre anni prima...forse anche perché, tre anni prima, tutti si erano resi conto che il loro pilastro non era Ryo Saeba, ma Kaori Makimura.  
Ryo era un albero enorme, dove tutti potevano riposare se necessario. Sempre lì, sempre solido, immutabile, nonostante gli anni o le difficoltà che lo circondavano senza mai raggiungerlo veramente, a meno che la terra in cui le sue radici si erano piantate non si mettesse a tremare. La terra era Kaori Makimura, che nutriva tutti con la sua gentilezza, rendendoli più forti, abbellendoli in modo che tutti si dirigessero lì, senza nemmeno che loro si accorgessero di riposare sotto i rami nutriti da lei. Una terra nutriente all'ombra di un albero gigantesco: lontano da lui, senza la sua ombra che la proteggesse da una vita troppo violenta, si prosciugava, e lui, lontano da lei, senza essere in grado di avere di che vivere, appassiva...  
E gli altri, senza di loro, perdevano le sfumature della vita, i fiori, gli uccelli, la protezione...era l'immagine che aveva avuto dopo Natale, vedendo il gruppo rinascere, sorridendo più che mai, guardando Kaori Makimura nelle settimane seguenti che faceva delle smorfie per far sorridere Kazuki...smorfie a cui Ryo aveva rapidamente aggiunto le sue, seguito da Mick...

Già tre anni...nel giorno che si levava, i suoi passi lo avevano naturalmente condotta lì. O meglio, le ruote della sua macchina. Da qualche parte dentro di sé, non si sorprendeva. Dove altro poteva andare quel giorno e così presto, se non lì? Non aveva dormito tutta la notte, eppure era tutt'altro che stanca. E poi, qualcuno doveva andare ad annunciarglielo, chi altri lo avrebbe fatto?  
Già tre anni...le loro vite ne avevano avuti di colpi di scena negli ultimi tre anni. Avevano dovuto attraversare tutte le emozioni...e anche se aveva difficoltà a non essere più in grado di supportare la sorellina del suo amore, era grata, perché Ryo ci aveva guadagnato in emozione durante tutte quelle prove...non che non avesse emozioni prima, al contrario: ne aveva sempre avute riguardo la sorellina di Hide, ma con quelle prove, era diventato più profondo, lasciandosi andare per mostrarle, concedendosi di appoggiarsi su di loro, a volte...su di Lei in particolare, più di prima, e la cosa aveva riverberato su tutta la strana famiglia che formavano.  
Posando un fiore sulla tomba dell'uomo che aveva amato senza mai trovare il coraggio di dirglielo o mostrarglielo, si inginocchiò e toccò con la punta delle dita il suo nome sulla pietra su cui i raggi nascenti del sole iniziavano a colpire. Un unico fiore, perché il resto del bouquet lo aveva offerto a qualcun altro quel giorno. Massaggiandosi automaticamente il collo rigido per via della lunga notte che aveva appena sofferto, sorrise di fronte al suo nome.  
"Immagino che tu debba essere orgoglioso di te stesso, se il sole ne è un segno"  
Un leggero vento arrivò a scompigliarla, come per risponderla, spingendola a rimettersi meccanicamente i capelli a posto.  
"Quindi era questo che avevi in mente fin dall'inizio? Devo ammettere che il tuo colpo è riuscito bene, nessuno ti aveva previsto. Anche se mi chiedo se non avessi bevuto il giorno in cui hai deciso di spingerlo a cercarla...ma nello stesso tempo, chi meglio della tua sorellina potrebbe proteggere le donne di questa città da lui?"  
Sì, il suo colpo era riuscito oltre ogni speranza. Non solo il suo migliore amico era diventato umano, ma in più, nessuno avrebbe protetto Kaori meglio di lui, forse meglio di Hideyuki stesso. Si alzò prima di dirigersi lentamente verso l'uscita, con un sorriso pensoso sulle labbra.  
-Spero solo che non ti penta delle tue scelte...chissà cosa sarà di lui ora, non è che gli siano capitate attorno persone 'normali'.-  
E dire che tre anni prima l'unica cosa che si chiedevano alzandosi al mattino era se Ryo Saeba sarebbe diventato un adulto abbastanza maturo da ammettere di essere innamorato.  
-La vita è strana.-


	24. Family's moments

In piedi davanti al laghetto sul retro della sua clinica, l'anziano uomo rifletteva sulla stranezza della vita. Erano passati numerosi anni ormai, tanto che non ne teneva più il conto, da quando aveva salvato la vita di un giovane uomo che sembrava solo apparentemente tale. A quel tempo, drogato com'era, più che un uomo sembrava un animale selvaggio appena stato messo in gabbia e che si gettava contro le sbarre. E comunque, anche se non fosse stato così, non sarebbe comunque stato 'giovane', perché le guerre e i campi di battaglia non consentono di rimanere tale. Da adolescente Ryo Saeba era già un uomo, quando lo aveva incontrato, gli occhi che portava sulla vita erano già quelli di un vecchio, di una persona che non si aspetta più nulla dalla vita, di qualcuno che ha già visto troppo per trovare in sé la forza di continuare a sperare. Salvando la vita di quell'uomo, aveva guadagnato un figlio, anche se non lo diceva ad alta voce. Aveva imparato a capire che, da qualche parte in lui, anche se non ci riusciva, Ryo Saeba 'voleva' sperare, 'voleva' imparare a vivere come tutti, ma poi, di nuovo, lui aveva visto i sogni del suo ragazzo venire calpestati uno dopo l'altro. La vita e le persone a volte sono cattive, spesso, anche. Lui, da vecchio uomo che era, sapeva di aver visto gli orrori creati dagli uomini, di aver visto i risultati della loro follia, osservando uomini innocenti essere costretti a combattere o a morire, a guardare i loro amici perire sotto i loro occhi, se non a causa delle proprie mani.  
Ma soprattutto, più di una quindicina di anni prima, aveva visto una speranza apparire nella vita di colui che tutti chiamavano Angelo della Morte, e stranamente, la speranza era apparsa per la prima volta nell'aspetto di un uomo per quel don Giovanni giapponese. Un uomo che conosceva anche lui la realtà della vita, ma un uomo che a differenza del suo ragazzo aveva una scintilla negli occhi...le persone 'normali' non l'avrebbero visto incrociando Ryo per strada, a vederlo fare il buffone, ma quell'uomo era morto da qualche parte, e quello che era apparso nella sua vita era ben vivo. Per molto tempo, guardandoli, il vecchio Doc aveva cercato da dove proveniva la differenza. Forse perché Hideyuki non aveva vissuto la guerra? No, i suoi occhi mostravano già allora di aver visto orrori di cui non avrebbe mai parlato ad alta voce...  
Sì, per molto tempo aveva cercato a lungo finché la stessa luce era apparsa nello sguardo del suo ragazzo, e di nuovo, aveva continuato a cercare, senza mai scoprire, cos'era potuto accadere. Non era ancora uguale a quella di Hideyuki Makimura, ma negli occhi di Ryo era nata una strana luce che diceva che, anche se non credeva ancora nella speranza, anche se sapeva già che quella vita era disgustosa, forse poteva fare in modo di renderla un po' più giusta. E da sicario, City Hunter era diventato il protettore della città, investigatore privato e molte altre cose...il lavoro di per sé consisteva nella stessa cosa, la stessa cosa che faceva da quando Hideyuki si era associato a lui in ogni caso, ma qualcosa negli occhi di Ryo era cambiato, provando da dentro di sé aveva iniziato a credere nei pensieri del suo partner di lavoro...il vecchio Doc non aveva capito il motivo solo alla morte dell'uomo, guardando da lontano una giovane donna che combatteva contro le lacrime in piedi di fronte alla sua tomba.  
Quante persone c'erano quel giorno? Nascoste nell'ombra per dire un ultimo addio all'uomo senza che lei le vedesse? Non ne aveva idea. Era ben lungi dall'essere in grado di individuare le persone come Ryo, Mick, Falcon o gli altri membri della banda, ma sapeva che lui non era stato da solo, appoggiato contro un albero. Ryo era appoggiato al tronco dell'albero, nascosto nella sua ombra e anche se lui, il vecchio, era visibile a tutti, lo sweeper non lo era, non da dove si trovava. Tuttavia, molte volte durante la cerimonia, aveva potuto vedere la giovane donna portarsi la mano alla bocca come per soffocare i singhiozzi, prima di guardare nella sua direzione e di stringere i pugni, per poi riportare lo sguardo sull'ultima casa dove suo fratello avrebbe riposato. E sapeva che lei non aveva nemmeno prestato attenzione a lui, guardando il tronco contro il quale si trovava...dietro al quale Ryo si nascondeva. Durante tutta la cerimonia, la donna aveva tratto forza dalla consapevolezza che lui fosse dietro quell'albero, e il vecchio era grato che Hideyuki era stato un uomo e un ufficiale di polizia amato, perché altrimenti qualcuno avrebbe potuto chiedersi cosa stesse guardando, se l'avessero notato, il prefetto in particolar modo aveva voluto essere presente. E vedendo Ryo abbassare la testa quando nessuno lo guardava, lui sapeva che aveva potuto sentire il suo sguardo nella sua direzione e che era presente soltanto per lei. Il vecchio si era già chiesto, notando la sua presenza in quel luogo quel giorno, che cosa stesse facendo lì. Lo sweeper era più il tipo che sarebbe andato una volta che tutti si fossero ritirati, stando in silenzio di fronte alla tomba, senza timore di essere disturbato. E nel corso degli anni, aveva scoperto altre cose mentre il bagliore nello sguardo del suo ragazzo aumentava. Ma soprattutto, aveva capito che in qualche modo, la presenza di quella donna poco più che adolescente aveva reso Ryo Saeba 'umano'. Oh, certo, aveva seguito la loro relazione con interesse, notando che a un certo punto Ryo aveva sperato di mandarla via da lui, notando anche quanto la luce nei suoi occhi si spegnesse ogni volta che aveva cercato di farlo, ma soprattutto, a che punto si era fatta viva quando Kaori Makimura era tornata a casa in seguito al suo coma. E aveva capito, in silenzio, che suo figlio era finalmente vivo, che alla fine era diventato un uomo, non sostenendo più da solo il peso di anni che non avrebbe mai dovuto conoscere.  
Sì, la vita era molto strana, e anche ingiusta, ma il vecchio sorrideva, perché la vita aveva appena acceso una nuova luce nello sguardo del suo Baby Face, ed era grato di essere vivo per vederla. Lentamente, con un sospiro, il vecchio dottore si voltò per entrare nel suo edificio, sospirando contro l'età e chiedendosi quale sorpresa i suoi mascalzoni gli avrebbero preparato il giorno dopo. Non era più tanto giovane! Ma era abbastanza vecchio per aver visto i peggiori orrori che la vita potesse offrire, e tuttavia anche i più bei miracoli.

Seduta sul bordo di quello che un tempo era stato il letto di Ryo, ora il loro, le spalle contro la testiera, pensava alla stranezza della sua vita. Ma soprattutto, stava pensando all'uomo che l'aveva portata a essere lì in quell'istante, mentre il giorno si alzava su Tokyo annunciando già una calda giornata. Sapeva lui, lasciando la polizia e decidendo di collaborare con lo sweeper numero 1 del Giappone, quanto ciò avrebbe turbato la sua vita? Per lungo tempo era stato la persona che la conosceva meglio, prima di Ryo in ogni caso. Ancora oggi, si chiedeva cos'aveva potuto vedere o pensare guardandoli all'epoca.  
Hideyuki Makimura, uomo che aveva sconvolto tante vite, uomo che guardava le persone e la società e che era sempre stato in grado di vedere oltre le apparenze meglio di chiunque altro. Lo stesso uomo che da adolescente aveva cresciuto lei...cos'avevano potuto capire i suoi occhi, osservando evolvere lei e Ryo, prima di morire? Cos'aveva potuto prevedere per chiedere a Ryo di vegliare su di lei? Cos'aveva potuto vedere in Ryo all'epoca? In Ryo, perché lei non era mai stata in grado di nascondergli nulla, doveva aver sicuramente già indovinato i suoi sentimenti semplicemente guardandola. Pensando all'uomo che per tanto tempo era stato il suo sostegno nella vita, il suo sguardo passò sul martello che Mick le aveva portato due settimane prima. Sorridendo, scosse la testa ricordando la sua reazione al dono: come una bambina, era scoppiata in lacrime davanti agli occhi confusi di Mick e Ryo presenti nella stanza d'ospedale. E per completare il tutto, era toccato che Saeko entrasse in quel momento con Miki e Falcon, la prima con un mazzo di elicrisi, la seconda con dei palloncini che ora si trovavano nella sua vecchia stanza, e il gigante...  
Non aveva potuto fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere alla vista di Hayato Ijuin, rosso per l'imbarazzo, che portava tra le braccia un gigantesco peluche a forma di gatto, rendendo ancora più perplessi i primi arrivati con i suoi sbalzi d'umore. I suoi occhi passarono dal martello in gommapiuma alla testa bruna appoggiata al suo petto e suo malgrado, le lacrime tornarono ancora una volta ad invadere i suoi occhi...  
Tre anni...erano passati tre anni da quando si era avvicinata alla morte un po' più del solito...  
Tre anni da quando aveva aperto gli occhi sullo sguardo di Ryo affogato dalle lacrime...  
Tre anni da quando lui aveva finalmente accettato di amarla...era stato uno di quei giorni, in ogni caso. I tre anni più pieni della sua vita. Eppure, Dio sapeva quanti ostacoli avevano dovuto superare per raggiungere quel risultato. Quattro anni prima, se le fosse stato chiesto qual era il suo più caro desiderio, avrebbe risposto quello di essere amata da Ryo senza crederci, e se le avessero chiesto qual era la sua più grande paura, sarebbe stata quella di vederlo morire...  
Quattro anni dopo, si ritrovava con i suoi più folli desideri realizzati, ne aveva la prova davanti agli occhi, il peso tra le braccia, il calore del piccolo essere che si mescolava a quello della sua pelle e le dimostrava la realtà di quello che erano riusciti a creare insieme, nonostante tutto...aveva dato alla luce il figlio di Ryo...aveva nuove paure ancora più angoscianti delle precedenti, e tuttavia non era mai stata più felice come in quel momento...lei e Ryo avevano creato una vita, amandosi l'un l'altra...

Appoggiato alla porta, la guardava in silenzio. Aveva trascorso la notte con Mick e Falcon rendendo le cose chiare ad alcune persone dell'ambiente. Naturalmente, tutti e tre sapevano che ci sarebbero sempre stati degli imbecilli che avrebbero tentato la sorte attaccando loro per raggiungere lui, ma sapevano anche che gli attacchi a Kaori si erano ridotti tre anni prima quando City Hunter era diventato una coppia. Ryo aveva dunque sistemato le cose in modo che continuasse così, per Kaori, e anche per Aine. Ci avevano messo una settimana, ma sapeva che i più grandi delinquenti avrebbero fatto come voleva lui. Avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi solo dei piccoli attacchi alla loro sicurezza, ora.  
Certo, Kaori non avrebbe mai potuto camminare per la strada con la stessa tranquillità delle altre donne, ma quella era la vita che aveva scelto...  
Per Aine...per Aine era diverso. Non avrebbe mai avuto la possibilità di scegliere, ma lo sweeper numero 1 del Giappone sapeva già che, crescendo, sarebbe stata la bambina più protetta del Giappone. Protetta dalla loro famiglia, ma anche dal loro ambiente, di quello ne era certo dopo la settimana appena trascorsa...  
Ovviamente, sarebbe stata anche una delle persone più spiate della città considerando il numero di informatori che tutti loro avevano e l'avrebbero sempre tenuta d'occhio, ma facendo in modo che la sua vita fosse bella e la più possibile tranquilla nelle circostanze in cui vivevano.  
Aveva fumato un'ultima sigaretta con il suo migliore amico prima di tornare casa, il giorno che nasceva sulla città, d'ora in avanti avrebbe potuto ignorare ancora meno i moniti di Kaori sul fumo...  
Entrò nel suo appartamento, pensando di trovare la compagna profondamente addormentata sul letto, e si ritrovò di nuovo immobilizzato sulla soglia di fronte allo spettacolo che lei gli offriva a sua insaputa. Non sapeva nemmeno quanto tempo fosse trascorso da quando si era appoggiato alla porta guardandola silenziosamente, senza un segno da parte sua che lei sapeva che lui era lì. Era sicuro che lo sapesse, però, ma la sua attenzione era sulla neonata appoggiata al suo seno...  
E contrariamente ai pensieri che aveva avuto prima, in quel momento...quel momento era quello in cui lei non era mai stata più bella o più viva che in tutta la loro storia.  
Facendo meno rumore possibile per non disturbare Aine, le si avvicinò prima di sedersi accanto a lei sul letto senza una parola, senza che nessuna voltasse la testa verso di lui. Automaticamente, la sua mano si posò sul viso della bambina di tre settimane, la falange scivolò sulla sua fronte, fino alla guancia, prima di terminare la corsa sul seno della sua compagna. Per un lungo momento, resto a fissare il piccolo essere che aveva ereditato i suoi stessi capelli, guardandola mentre si nutriva nel grembo di sua madre...sua madre...Kaori: mamma, era una mamma ed era ancora più bello di qualsiasi cosa avesse sognato. Senza fare nulla per fermarlo, un sorriso si impadronì del suo volto per non lasciarlo più.  
"La felicità ti dona, sai, signor stallone di Shinjuku"  
Lui alzò la testa e tuffò lo sguardo in quello della compagna.  
"Sposami"  
Lei si bloccò quando lo sentì, quasi aspettandosi che lui si mettesse a ridere dicendo che era uno scherzo...dopotutto, non poteva averle chiesto di sposarlo, Ryo, come lei, sapeva che non era fattibile tra loro: non ci si poteva sposare se non si esisteva legalmente. Non ne avevano mai parlato, sapendo che la questione non sarebbe mai sorta per loro...allora perché dire una cosa del genere ora, se non per scherzare?  
"Sposami, Sugar"  
Kaori comprese all'improvviso che lui era serio, e a vedere il suo sguardo su di sé, non era una cosa che gli era scappata sul momento, ma un argomento a cui aveva pensato a lungo senza parlargliene. Stava per ricordargli che non era tecnicamente possibile, ma lui la interruppe mettendole un dito sulle labbra prima di abbassare la testa per guardare il pavimento, come se per la prima volta in vita sua lui si ritrovasse a essere intimidito.  
"Per anni, quello che volevo per te era che tu te ne andassi per costruire una vita lontano da questo ambiente. Una vita in cui saresti stata circondata da bambini e dove saresti morta molto, molto vecchia...ho sognato di vederti con un abito bianco, perché più di tutti, meritavi il matrimonio dei tuoi sogni...ma io sono un idiota, Kaori..."  
Alzò la testa per guardarla di nuovo, un sorriso ironico sulle labbra.  
"Sono un idiota, perché ti immaginavo con dei bambini, i tuoi figli, ti immaginavo come donna sposata...ma non una sola volta ho visto l'uomo al tuo fianco...sono un ipocrita, per anche se volevo tutto questo per te, fin dall'inizio non sono mai riuscito a vederti in coppia con qualcuno...con qualcuno a parte me, comunque"  
Con un gesto tenero, asciugò la lacrima che rotolò sulla guancia della giovane donna con il pollice prima di continuare.  
"Non mettevo un uomo al tuo fianco, perché era il mio posto e non volevo vedere nessun altro che lo prendeva...ma allo stesso tempo, mi proibivo di prendere quel posto. Ma questo tu lo sai già, Kao"  
Di nuovo, abbassò lo sguardo sulla bambina tra le braccia della sua compagna, e l'altra sua mano si posò sulla sua schiena.  
"Quello che non sai è che la prima volta in cui ho fatto l'amore con te, mi sono detto 'finalmente, finalmente è mia, è la mia donna'...e avevo il diritto di pensarlo...per la prima volta, quel giorno, mi sono permesso di pensarlo, perché appunto, eri finalmente, realmente mia, anche se lo sapevo già da prima, e facendo l'amore con te ti avevo reso la mia donna..."  
Lui la guardò e sorrise guardando il suo viso bagnato di lacrime.  
"Eppure, ho sempre desiderato quei sogni per te, tu in abito bianco, tu con un pancione enorme perché aspettavi un bambino...però si trattava di mio figlio, e non quello di uno sconosciuto...il nostro bambino...e più il tempo passava, più facevo la distinzione nella mia testa, tu eri la mia donna, ma non c'era niente che lo provasse, perché non eri mia moglie"  
"Ryo-"  
"Aspetta, lasciami finire...non capita spesso che tu mi senta parlare così, approfittane, sennò non lo dirò mai"  
Lei sorrise alle sue parole, ricordava di un'altra volta in cui l'aveva sentito parlare a quel modo.  
"Ma io non esisto, legalmente parlando, quindi non te ne potevo parlare né fartelo credere...allora mi sono rassegnato"  
Rimase in silenzio per un istante, perso nei suoi pensieri. Kaori si alzò e mise la bambina che si era addormentata nella sua culla prima di tornare da lui e prendergli la mano.  
"Ryo..."  
"Qualche tempo prima che tu partissi per New York, ho chiesto a Saeko un favore. Con tutti i colpi che non mi ha mai pagato, poteva concedermi un piacere, dopotutto"  
La mano di lei partì e lo colpì sulla spalla mentre lui sorrideva stupidamente.  
"E me lo ha restituito...facendomi passare per una persona affetta da amnesia che nessuno ha riconosciuto..."  
Vedendo la sua compagna corrugare la fronte, terminò.  
"In questo modo mi ha permesso di creare una nuova identità...fino a quel momento, non ci avevo mai pensato, non mi dava tanto fastidio il non apparire in nessun registro, al contrario, e poi non ne avevo nemmeno bisogno...il che mi fa tornare al punto di partenza"  
Riordinando una ciocca sulla fronte della giovane donna, la fissò per un momento.  
"Sposami, Sugar Boy"  
Lei lo guardò per un momento senza osare crederci veramente, pensando a quello che aveva fatto mentre lui ci pensava da tre anni...non era nemmeno una vera proposta di matrimonio: una proposta di matrimonio si fa con un anello, e lui, Ryo Saeba, glielo diceva così, quasi come fosse un ordine...sorrise e si disse che almeno, per come erano fatti loro, la sua proposta era originale, e posò le labbra sulle sue in un bacio leggero. Si allontanò da lui e approfittò dei suoi occhi chiusi per rispondergli.  
"Ok"  
Lui aprì gli occhi prima che un sorriso esitante nascesse sulle sue labbra. Di fronte a quel sorriso, lei si rese conto di quanto fosse insicuro quando si trattava di loro: aveva davvero temuto che lei scegliesse di dirgli di no. Come all'epoca, tre anni prima, quando aveva deciso di confessarle i suoi sentimenti, anche lì le sue parole lo avevano tradito in qualche modo, aveva temuto che lei lo respingesse, pur conoscendo i suoi sentimenti per lui.  
"Ok?"  
"Ok"  
Le prese le labbra con le proprie, facendola cadere sul letto e stringendola a sé prima di lasciarla, senza fiato. Stupefatta, la giovane donna lo vide prendere il cellulare dalla tasca e scoppiò a ridere quando lo sentì parlare con parole soffocate per non svegliare Aine.  
"Ha detto di sì..."  
"..."  
"Mick! Ha detto di sì..."  
Senza aggiungere nulla, riagganciò per prenderla tra le braccia mentre nell'edificio dall'altra parte della strada, un uomo biondo scosse la testa, sorridendo mentre guardava il cellulare il cui suono gli diceva che il suo migliore amico gli aveva sbattuto la cornetta in faccia.  
"Pensavi davvero che ti avrebbe detto di no?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo arrivati alla fine di questa lunga e sofferente saga! Grazie infinite a chi ha letto, seguito, e ovviamente a chi vorrà commentare! Alla prossima!


End file.
